


todo pasa, todo queda

by nylie



Series: como poder explicarlo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Michimiya Yui - mentioned, Slow Build, i'm sorry i killed yui, past Sawamura/Michimiya, single dad!AU, smol shouyou, smol tobio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres años tras el nacimiento de Tobio, y la consecuente muerte de Yui, Daichi regresa a Sendai, tras aceptar una oferta de trabajo en su antigua universidad, con la esperanza de mejorar la vida de su hijo. De lo que no está muy convencido, es que él esté pronto para seguir adelante, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos, y sobre todo del nuevo maestro de Tobio, Sugawara Koushi, quizás no sea tan difícil como cree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> Esto nació hace meses, de un pedido de @frozenyogurt, que se transformó en un regalo de cumpleaños, y que técnicamente está terminado con atraso. Ojalá poder haberlo escrito en su momento, y hacerle la justicia que te mereces, darling. Pero ea, es lo que hay y va de todo el corazón <3\. 
> 
>  
> 
> Un par de notas:  
> \- esto no está beteado, aunque ha pasado un par de revisiones, pero se agradece avisar si se me ha pasado algo.  
> \- aunque hay un montón de ships allí arriba, esto es completamente daisuga!centric, lo que es más, es bastante daichi!centric  
> \- este es el fic más largo que he logrado terminar (encima en tiempo record!) y me hace muy feliz. a los hechos, sí, está terminado, lo que significa que planeo subir un capítulo cada día o dos.  
> \- el título del fic sale de cantares, de serrat.  
> \- el título de la serie sale de vos sabes, de vicentico (lo sé, yo *no* puedo explicarlo). de momento, lo único que tengo planeado para la serie es *pre*daisuga concerniente a otras ships, oops. y vaya uno a saber cuando anyway  
> \- escribir smol!tobio es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ~
> 
>  
> 
> :D 

 

 

Si algo aprendió con el paso de los años, es que los hábitos generan rutina y la rutina genera control y estabilidad. Dos elementos que Daichi aprecia por sobre todas las cosas; un gusto adquirido desde sus primeros partidos en la escuela, desarrollado con el tiempo en el resto de su vida y al que se aferra más que nunca con decisión en el presente. Particularmente, hoy, sigue los pasos de su mañana al pie de la letra con extremada precisión. Los cambios lo sacan de su elemento, y prefiere sentirse anclado a tierra a pesar de ello.

 

Con la claridad de la madrugada, le despierta la misma melodía que tiene en su alarma desde hace cinco años. Una canción que puso allí Yui, de la que aún no entiende la letra, pero no se atreve a cambiar. La deja sonar una, dos, tres veces, antes de apagarla con calculada parsimonia. El reloj con forma de balón que sigue firme en la pared de su habitación de adolescente marca que aún faltan unos minutos para las seis. _Perfecto_.

 

Daichi sale del baño cuando el minutero señala las doce, vistiendo su ropa deportiva, y aún con el cabello alborotado: ya podrá lavarlo y acomodarlo cuando regrese. En la mesita de luz juega con la cadena que se quitó en la noche, su dedo removiéndola mediante los anillos que cuelgan de ella. Eventualmente la coloca alrededor de su cuello. El peso del metal pega contra su piel cuando lo guarda por debajo de su ropa, y le recuerda que a fin de cuentas es un día como cualquier otro.

 

Coloca el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su sudadera, y se ata el calzado para correr, sentado en el borde de la cama, en el espacio que las maletas sobre el piso le dejan para andar. Le toma sólo otros cinco minutos terminar de aprontarse y salir de su habitación. Camino a la cocina, pasa por la habitación contigua; el antiguo escritorio que sus padres le cedieron cuando volvió a mudarse en su hogar. Abre la puerta con cuidado de no generar ningún ruido, y observa al interior. Tobio duerme plácidamente, y Daichi no puede evitar llevarse la mano hasta la cadena contra su pecho. Deja la puerta entreabierta al salir, y golpea en la habitación de sus padres dos veces para notificar que sale.

 

El barrio está vacío, como de costumbre en esa área rural de Miyagi. Hay cinco casas relativamente cercanas, y aunque la mayoría tiene la costumbre de madrugar, lo hacen para trabajar las tierras como su padre, desapareciendo de las zonas de circulación. Daichi no recuerda alguna vez en su vida que se haya cruzado con alguien en su carrera matutina, ni en los últimos tres años ni en toda su adolescencia. Le gusta el aire calmado y vacío de aquella zona de Miyagi, y por ello no tuvo mucho problema en adaptarse a volver allí tras el nacimiento de Tobio. La ayuda de sus padres había sido indispensable entonces, cuando su hijo era la única razón para levantarse en las mañanas. Dejar los ruidos de la ciudad y la vida que había construido en la ciudad fue una decisión que no le costó tomar. Se dedica a disfrutar del silencio por una vez más, trotando a ritmo parejo por gran parte del camino.

 

Para cuando regresa a su casa, se mete a la ducha de inmediato, y al salir se dirige a la cocina con los cabellos húmedos aún, y una toalla en sus hombros. Su madre chasquea la lengua cuando entra en su campo de visión, al tiempo que Daichi toma asiento en uno de los bancos que compraron la pasada navidad.

 

― No es un buen momento para que te agarres una congestión. ― No hay verdadera fuerza en su reto, sobre todo porque lo acompaña una taza de té humeante sobre la mesada a su lado. Daichi se encoge de hombros, pero su madre niega antes de que diga nada. ― Que lo hagas siempre y no pase nada, no significa que siempre sea así.

 

La sonrisa que le dedica su madre es tan melancólica como la propia una hora atrás parado en la puerta del cuarto de Tobio. Su madre coloca una mano sobre su mejilla, como cuando era niño y quería explicarle algo importante. ― Pero puedo prepararte otra cosa para el desayuno si quieres probar algo diferente.

 

― Gracias, mamá. ― Daichi le dedica una sonrisa sincera, antes de tomar la taza entre sus manos, y probar el té. ― Creo que ya habrá suficiente cambio por hoy.

 

― Eres igual que tu padre, pero… ― El silencio lo llena un suspiro. ― No es que quiera echarte, pero es un cambio que les… que _te_ hará bien.

 

― Lo sé. Gracias, mamá. ― Vuelve a girarse hacia ella, y planta un beso en su mejilla, sintiéndose repentinamente pequeño.

 

― ¿Tienes todo pronto?

 

Daichi asiente, dejando que el calor de la bebida le recorra por dentro, y jugando con su mano libre con uno de los anillos sobre su pecho. Puede sentir la mirada de su madre sobre sus movimientos, pero si planea decir algo, se arrepiente de ello.

 

― Ikejiri pasará por nosotros en una hora.

 

De repente siente que está contando el tiempo hacía atrás, y traga con dificultad el último sorbo de té, antes de dejar la taza en la pileta. Normalmente, si fuera un sábado como cualquier otro, se sentaría en la sala a leer un libro junto a su madre, o ayudaría a su padre con las pocas tierras que les pertenecen. A lo sumo, se aprontaría como cualquier día de la semana para concurrir al trabajo a prácticas con el equipo infantil o eventos especiales. Hoy ya no cuenta con nada de ello, y se siente ligeramente desorientado.

 

― ¿Por qué no descansas un poco, Dai-kun? ― Su madre coloca una mano sobre su hombro, empujándolo en dirección hacia su habitación. ― Será un día largo para ambos, aún si consigues que Tobio duerma todo el camino.

 

― No creo que el coche sea problema. ― Aún tiene presentes las noches durante el primer año de Tobio, cuando Ikejiri lo socorría para pasear al pequeño en su coche, dando infinitas vueltas por la zona, hasta que Tobio finalmente aceptaba dormirse. De todas formas, no rechaza su consejo y se deja ir hacia su habitación.

 

Cuando vuelve a entrar en ella nota cuan pequeña se ve, llena de maletas y cajas. Es difícil entender donde han almacenado tantas cosas hasta la fecha, pero gran parte del bulto lo ocupan juguetes, la silla de comer, entre otras cosas que pertenecen más a Tobio que a él. Agradece que Asahi y Noya le hayan ayudado a equipar su nuevo apartamento, y que hoy sólo deba llevar las pertenencias más pequeñas. Ya resulta bastante complicado pensar que puedan trasladar todo esto en el pequeño coche de Ikejiri. Se coloca una camiseta vieja de cuando jugaba en el equipo de la universidad, y se deja caer sobre la cama. Supone que mañana deberá comenzar una nueva rutina.

 

 

*

 

 

En la mañana del lunes, Takeda-san lo guía por los pasillos del jardín de infantes luego de una hora de explicaciones y formalidades en su oficina. Daichi agradece poder estirar las piernas y caminar, sintiendo los músculos tensos de la mala posición en la pequeña silla que le ofreció el director y el peso de Tobio sobre sus rodillas. El pequeño se había comportado como un ángel durante el tiempo que duraron las explicaciones sobre el jardín, los aspectos económicos y las condiciones de ingreso. Tobio había asentido en la mayoría de las veces que Takeda-san se había dirigido a él, ocasionalmente escondiendo el rostro contra el abdomen de su padre con renovada timidez. Ahora camina al lado de la pierna de Daichi, agarrándose firmemente con sus manos al pantalón de su padre, y mirando todo a su alrededor con ojos bien abiertos y asombrados, a pesar de su clara desconfianza por el desconocido lugar.

 

El director del Jardín de Infantes Karasuno los guía a través de las instalaciones del edificio. El lugar es relativamente pequeño, fomentando la familiaridad y un trato personal muy directo; según le explica Takeda-san. Tiene una sola planta, con una serie de salones semi-abiertos distribuidos alrededor de un gran jardín central. El color lo domina todo, y Daichi revuelve el cabello de Tobio, cuyos ojos se han fijado en una pequeña área donde varios niños juegan con una pelota.

 

― Le aseguro, Sawamura-san, que aquí cuidaremos de Tobio como si fuera propio, y atenderemos cada una de sus necesidades. ― Takeda continua hablando, una sonrisa sincera en los labios. ― Los grupos son reducidos y tenemos los mejores docentes del área.

 

Daichi asiente. Noya le había dado ya un largo y tendido discurso sobre lo genial que era aquel lugar, y la dedicación de los maestros que poseía. “Es pequeño,” le había explicado cuando Daichi les confirmó que finalmente había aceptado la oferta de trabajo, luego de dudarlo por un par de semanas aun cuando significaba finalmente ejercer su profesión, y se mudaría a aquella zona de Sendai. “Muy familiar, no tienen muchos docentes, porque no tienen muchos niños, pero son perfectos.” Daichi recuerda perfectamente cómo la discusión se había desviado entonces, cuando Tanaka había empezado a hablar con corazones en los ojos de Shimizu-san, y Noya no se había quedado atrás. De todas formas, Asahi había confirmado en que Noya no mentía, con el rostro sonrojado luego de que este le asegurara que Shimizu-san no tenía nada que envidiar a Asahi-san. Lo principal de una escuela eran las buenas referencias y Daichi no podía pedir mejor recomendación que la de sus mejores amigos.

 

― No tengo duda sobre ello, Takeda-san. Sin embargo, sobre el período de adaptación…

 

― Pues, normalmente depende del niño. Normalmente puede variar de un par de días hasta la segunda semana. –La vista de Takeda busca a Tobio instintivamente, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio pensativo. ― No podría aventurarme a nada puesto que apenas nos estamos conociendo. ¿Verdad, Tobio-kun?

 

Tobio se tensa bajo la mano de Daichi, escondiéndose atrás de su pierna antes de asentir al director. Daichi no puede evitar el suspiro que escapa a sus labios, supone que no va a ser sencillo. Posiblemente, para ninguno de los dos. Takeda-san, en todo caso, sonríe.

 

― Estoy seguro que nos entenderemos pronto, no hay problema. Podríamos visitar uno de los grupos si lo desean. ― La mano del director señala directamente al grupo de niños que juegan con las pelotas en un rincón del patio, notando el interés de Tobio en ellos.

 

― Si no hay problema. ― Daichi se siente completamente fuera de su elemento. Asahi y Noya, tanto como sus padres, llevan insistiéndole más de un año de ingresar a Tobio a una escuela. Es uno de los principales factores por el cual ha aceptado la oferta de Ukai de tomar el puesto de médico del equipo de voleibol de su antigua universidad y regresar así al centro de Sendai. Pero ahora que está allí, no sabe realmente como actuar al respecto.

 

Takeda-san asiente, y comienza a guiarlos hacia el pequeño grupo de niños. No llegan muy lejos cuando una bola de pelos naranja corre hacía ellos, directamente hacia la pierna donde Tobio se aferra a su padre.

 

― ¡ _TO-CHAN_!

 

Ambos pequeños terminan en el suelo. El pequeño resulta ser Shouyou, quien sin mucho cuidado arranca a Tobio de su agarre contra la pierna de Daichi y cae sobre éste en un gran “ _abrazo de osho_ ”, como suele llamarlos su sobrino.   ― ¡TO-CHAN! ―vuelve a gritar, directamente a la cara de Tobio, una sonrisa tan amplia en sus labios que a Daichi le recuerda a Noya. Tobio intenta salir de bajo él, con una mueca en los labios, pero Shouyou lo ignora, dirigiendo sus ojos bien abiertos hacia Daichi. ― ¿To-chan viene a la escuela?

 

Daichi no puede más que asentir, y siente algo de pena por su propio hijo cuando Shouyou vuelve a envolverlo en un gran abrazo. Takeda-san los observa con curiosidad, algo desorientado, pero Daichi no tiene tiempo para explicaciones; si no salva a Tobio pronto, este terminará ahogado bajo las expresiones de cariño de Shouyou.

 

― ¿Shou-kun, podríamos dejar a To-chan respirar? ― Las mejillas de Shouyou se sonrojan ligeramente, y asiente levantándose de encima de Tobio. El pequeño mira a su padre con los labios fruncidos, y la seriedad que le caracteriza, pero no se levanta del suelo, optando por quedarse sentado y cruzarse de brazos. La pelota y el resto de los niños olvidados. Daichi está a punto de agacharse y pedirle que por favor se levante, cuando Shouyou vuelve a estirar una mano hacia él.

 

― Vamos a jugar, To-chan. ― Daichi sabe que no tiene de que preocuparse entonces, a pesar de que Tobio no acepta la mano de su primo. Porque con toda la dignidad que un niño de tres años puede colectar, se levanta del suelo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que conoce a Shouyou de toda la vida, Tobio duda antes de tomar su mano, y vuelve a aferrarse al pantalón de su padre. La sonrisa desaparece tanto de los labios de Shouyou como de Daichi. Takeda los observa dubitativo de entrometerse, posiblemente porque Tobio aún no ha ingresado a la institución. Cuando Daichi se inclina para hablar con su hijo, una nueva voz se acerca a ellos.

 

― ¡Shouyou! ¿Qué dijimos de correr y separarse del grupo?

 

Daichi se detiene, observando como su sobrino baja la mirada, y esconde las manos atrás de su espalda. Hacia ellos camina un hombre que Daichi asume debe ser uno de los maestros de la institución, a Daichi le resulta ligeramente familiar pero termina por ignorar la sensación cuando no logra precisar de dónde le conoce. Lleva una túnica toda manchada de colores y barro por sobre su ropa, y mira a Shouyou con una sonrisa sincera, que aun así, no da lugar a replicas.

 

― No debo correr ni alejarme, ―recita Shouyou, con las mejillas encendidas y meciéndose sobre sus pies. Daichi contiene las ganas de reír, es inevitable asumir de quien adquirió aquel hábito Shou-kun. Aun así, Shouyou vuelve a levantar la mirada hacia su _tannin_ , con una sonrisa radiante, antes de volver a gritar, esta vez hacia el recién llegado: ― ¡Pero To-chan, Suga-san! ― La exclamación va acompañada de una de sus manos volviendo a tomar la de Tobio, quien no devuelve la sonrisa pero tampoco se suelta.

 

Daichi vuelve a fijarse en el maestro, que ya llegó hasta ellos, y se encuentra enfrente de Daichi, alternando entre mirar a su alumno, el nuevo pequeño y Daichi con el ceño algo fruncido y una sonrisa ligera, los labios entreabiertos cerrándose cuando el director vuelve a tomar la palabra.

 

― Sawamura-san, le presento a Sugawara Koushi. ― Daichi escucha casi en un segundo plano como Shouyou vuelve a comenzar a atiborrar a Tobio con un dialogo sin sentido, pero como ninguno se mueve, se permite concentrar en las presentaciones. Sugawara le sonríe y le dedica una comedida reverencia, sus labios prontos para decir algo, cuando Takeda-san prosigue con su presentación. ― Sugawara es el maestro de tres años, por tanto, será el _tannin_ de Tobio-kun.

 

― Mucho gusto, Sawamura Daichi. ― Daichi no puede evitar estirar su mano, finalmente fijándose con mayor atención en el maestro, y notando que se trata de un muchacho joven, posiblemente de su edad. La sonrisa del hombre es contagiosa, que lo mira divertido. Hay algo en el brillo de sus ojos que causa remolinos de desazón en el estómago de Daichi y al estrechar su mano Daichi se sorprende notando la suavidad de su piel. Cuando se sueltan, los dedos de Daichi están tan manchados de barro como la túnica de Sugawara.

 

― Oh, lo siento mucho, Sawamura-san. ― El sonrojo que recorre las mejillas del joven podría competir con el de Shouyou de unos momentos atrás, y Daichi lo observa entre divertido y preocupado. ― Cuanto lo siento. ― Sugawara-san le ofrece una toallita húmeda que saca de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, y Daichi acepta, limpiándose el barro en silencio. ― Es difícil mantenerse limpio con los niños.

 

Daichi está a punto de decir que no hay problema, después de todo, vive con un niño de tres años todos los días, cuando Sugawara-san deja de prestarle atención para agacharse al nivel de Tobio y Shouyou. La sonrisa que unos segundos atrás había dedicado al propio Daichi, parece ensancharse de manera innatural cuando se dirige hacia los pequeños. Sugawara-san se apoya con una de sus manos en el suelo, justo entre los pies de Daichi, y se inclina ligeramente hacia Tobio, manteniendo suficiente distancia para que el niño no decida esconderse atrás de la pierna de su padre.

 

― ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Debes ser To-chan. ― La voz de Sugawara-san trae de vuelta a la realidad a Daichi, repentinamente incómodo y sin poder moverse, atrapado entre su hijo y el maestro. El tono con que habla a Tobio es melódico pero no suena infantil. Shouyou asiente fervientemente al lado de Tobio, sacudiendo su mano para enfatizar que Sugawara está en razón. ― Veo que eres amigo de Shouyou.

 

Tobio asiente, y agarra la muñeca de Shouyou para que éste deje de sacudirlo. Aunque Daichi asume que es otra manera de responder a la pregunta de Sugawara. Su hijo tiene el ceño fruncido, aunque no da indicios de querer esconderse, simplemente observa a Sugawara con la misma intensidad, aunque con mayor honestidad, con la que Daichi le estudió momentos atrás. Como si intentara determinar cuánto peligro existe de acercarse a esta nueva figura que se le presenta delante. Casi como si pudiera saber los pensamientos de su padre, pero seguramente incitado por Sugawara preguntando por su nombre, Tobio le dirige una mirada dubitativa a Daichi. Daichi asiente a la solicitud de consentimiento silenciosa, y Tobio baja la mirada antes de responder, casi inaudiblemente.

 

‑ To… Tobio.

 

Indudablemente, Shouyou vuelve a gritar un ¡To-chan! que por poco no logra que su primo se suelte de él. Sugawara-san continúa sonriendo, y Daichi no puede evitar preguntarse si no le duele el rostro de hacerlo con tanta intensidad.

 

― Tobio es un bonito nombre. ― El hombre gira ligeramente por unos segundos el rostro hacia Daichi, con los labios curvados hasta las orejas, y las arrugas de los ojos haciéndolos pequeños en su rostro. Daichi agradece que sea un instante tan rápido que no requiere desviar la mirada ante la honestidad de su mirada. ― El mío es Koushi, ―Sugawara se inclina ligeramente, para poder susurrarle aquella información a Tobio, como si fuera un secreto a guardar entre ellos, y vuelve a alegarse y hablar algo más alto cuando agrega: ― Pero puedes llamarme Suga-san o _tannin_ como los demás niños, ¿verdad, Shouyou?

 

Shouyou asiente, imitando la sonrisa de su maestro. ― Suga-san es bueno, To-chan.

 

Daichi vuelve a asentir cuando Tobio vuelve a buscar su mirada, y no puede más que suspirar cuando siente como finalmente la mano con la que se aferraba a su pantalón comienza a relajarse. Sonríe, porque debe contener la carcajada, cuando Tobio extiende finalmente su manita hacia el maestro. Los labios aún serios, casi una presentación formal. Sugawara asiente, y extiende su propia mano, tomando la de Tobio y dándole una ligera sacudida. Tobio no sonríe, pero Daichi puede reconocer el brillo de sus ojos, algo más entusiasmado. Su atención vuelve a desviarse más hacia los otros niños que a los adultos.

 

― Creo que nos llevaremos bien, Tobio. ― Sugawara se levanta finalmente, revolviendo suavemente el cabello del pequeño antes de ponerse a nivel de Daichi. Daichi no puede evitar sentir que aquella afirmación es más para él, como padre, que para el propio Tobio, quien a dura penas puede evitar que Shouyou tire de él hacia donde está el resto del grupo, pero que no vuelve a tomarse de su pantalón para evitarlo.

 

Una sensación de alivio recorre el pecho de Daichi, y cuando observa al futuro maestro de su hijo, solo puede sonreír en agradecimiento, y esperar que Sugawara-san tenga razón.

 

 

*

 

 

― Sawamura, llegas tarde. ―Iwaizumi le recibe con una media sonrisa de lado, palmeando su hombro cuando Daichi se acerca lo suficiente. ― Tienes suerte que el asistente del entrenador te conozca bien.

 

A Daichi le gustaría pedir clemencia, pero Iwaizumi no deja de sonreírle honestamente, y termina por relajarse. Estaba preparado para encontrarse con todas las dificultades habidas y por haber. Volver a Sendai implica una rutina completamente diferente a la que tenía en el área rural de Tokonami, y poco se parece a los tiempos en la universidad o el año y medio que había compartido conviviendo con Yui. Aun así, no deja de preguntarse si está preparado; al menos, tiene la tranquilidad que en la Universidad no tienen apuro por echarlo de su nuevo trabajo, a pesar de que es su tercer día, y _otra vez_ , está llegando tarde.

 

― De verdad lo lamento, _Hajime_. ― Quiere explicarle que luego de la hora que compartió con Tobio en el jardín, ya cuando había tomado el tren hacia la universidad, recibió la llamada de Sugawara-san para solicitarle si podía regresar o enviar a alguien a por Tobio. Aún siente el corazón en la garganta del repentino susto, y sólo las constantes disculpas y “no se preocupe, Sawamura-san, Tobio está todo en una pieza” de Sugawara-san habían logrado calmarlo durante los minutos que le había tomado volver a bajar del tren. ― Tuve que llevar a Tobio donde Asahi. Creo que le agradó que lo dejara allí tanto como hacerlo en el jardín.

 

― Gajes del oficio, ―Iwaizumi vuelve a palmearle el hombro, y niega ante la severidad de la mirada de Daichi. ― Daichi, en serio, es tu primera semana… todos necesitamos un período de adaptación. Si tienes que traerlo, de alguna forma nos arreglaremos. De momento, el puesto de ninguno está en peligro. Relájate, Sawamura, conoces este lugar como la palma de tu mano, y Keishin te adora.

 

Daichi abre la boca para protestar, que porque tanto el entrenador como Iwaizumi le conozcan, no requiere de un tratamiento especial. Pero Iwaizumi bufa, y le da la espalda, avanzando varios pasos por delante de él.

 

― El equipo ya está estirando, ―Iwaizumi lo dirige hacia las canchas. Tal como lo expresan sus palabras, los integrantes del equipo de voleibol universitario de la Universidad de Sendai se encuentran distribuidos a lo largo de una de las canchas. En una de las bancas, el entrenador Ukai les lanza advertencias e instrucciones cada dos por tres a los integrantes más nuevos. Daichi aún no recuerda todos sus nombres, apenas ha guardado el nombre de dos de los rematadores: Futakuchi-kun, un muchacho de segundo con los pies firmes sobre la cancha pero con habilidad para buscar problemas fuera de ella, y Perro Loco, bueno… un nombre y un apodo; pero en tres días algo es mejor que nada. ― Puedo pedirle al entrenador que te los preste de a uno, si aún sigues pensando en tener una entrevista con ellos.

 

Daichi niega, y toma asiento en una de las bancas libres, concentrándose en observar a los diferentes jugadores. Le gustaría poder plantarles un cartel en sus chalecos de entrenamiento, de forma de poder seguir quien es cada uno. De todas formas, tendrá tiempo para nombres y nimiedades en los siguientes meses. Se dedica, entonces, a catalogar cada una de las posiciones de los muchachos, el esfuerzo que realizan sobre sus músculos, las distancias de los estiramientos. Iwaizumi se sienta a su lado en silencio, respetando su concentración.

 

― ¿Cuál es el historial de lesiones? ¿Tienes los registros? ― Daichi no se gira a observarlo mientras habla, pero si nota cuando Iwaizumi se inclina hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

 

― Terrible. Ambas cosas, el historial y los registros. ― Iwaizumi suspira, y Daichi levanta una ceja curioso. ― Después de todo, por eso estás aquí.

 

Existen unos segundos entre ellos que Daichi aprovecha para volver a observar a los jóvenes, el armador de reserva, un jovencito de cabellos lacios y claros, que bien podría pasar por hermano del _tannin_ de Tobio, se estira de manera temblorosa, y Daichi frunce el ceño.

 

― Dime que no tiene ninguna lesión. ― No necesita señalarlo para que Iwaizumi siga su mirada hasta encontrar de quien habla.

 

― ¿Yahaba? No, menos mal. Bastante duro lo tiene consigo mismo sin necesidad de trabas físicas. ― Iwaizumi se vuelve a inclinar para atrás, y Daichi se digna finalmente a mirarlo, completamente confundido.

 

― Voy a necesitar todos los registros, por más terribles que sean. También quiero tus informes sobre sus hábitos alimenticios.

 

― Ya están en su oficina, doctor. – El tono juguetón no suele pegar a Iwaizumi, pero Daichi compartió suficiente años el mismo apartamento con él como para no asombrarse. ― Puedo pasarte un reporte personal de las últimas lesiones, de todas formas.

 

― ¿Siempre sacando notas desde el margen?

 

― Alguien tiene que hacerlo. ― Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros. ― Es realmente la forma de comprender los hábitos de las personas, me comentó alguien una vez.

 

Daichi ríe a carcajadas, porque aquella había sido la frase más pomposa y con menos honestidad que había largado a Iwaizumi en una de las fiestas de su primer año. Era muy de Iwaizumi tomarse algo así a pie de la letra, o quizás Daichi había sonado muy convincente. Ikejiri suele decirle que sus discursos son peligrosos, porque tienen una forma de meterse bajo la piel de las personas. Claro que siempre agrega que un tonto como él no debería tener tanto poder. Daichi no le da importancia a ninguna de las dos cosas.

 

― Oigan, ustedes dos, dejen de hacer sociales, y pónganse a trabajar, que alguien tiene que hacerlo si no son ellos. ― La voz de Ukai los trae a la realidad, y aunque Iwaizumi sólo sonríe, Daichi aún no puede parar de reír. No sabe qué clase de imagen profesional está dejando a los jugadores del equipo, pero si conoce suficiente al entrenador y a Iwaizumi, no cree que sea muy diferente a lo que están acostumbrados.

 

 

*

 

 

Es viernes cuando Tobio logra finalmente estar dos horas enteras en el jardín luego de la partida de su padre. Ukai le permite salir del entrenamiento, porque “puedes mirar esos malditos reportes en el tren o en tu casa o dónde quieras, pero como no dejes de pasearte por mi cancha antes de que marques un surco, te echaré de una patada fuera, Sawamura.” A decir verdad, Daichi realmente aprovecha el tiempo en el tren repasando los diferentes reportes de los últimos dos años, y las fichas mal completadas y administradas de los jugadores actuales. No se detiene en ninguna en profundidad, puesto que no tiene más de media hora para leerlas, pero es un buen acercamiento para darse una idea del deterioro de cuidados que el equipo de voleibol tiene al momento, y el porqué de la urgencia de sumar un deportólogo a su equipo.

 

Cuando baja del tren, sin embargo, todo se le olvida. Coloca los registros en el maletín que le regalaron Asahi, Noya y Tanaka por su graduación, y encamina con paso decidido hacia el Jardín de infantes Karasuno. Noya se había encargado de llevar a Tobio y Shouyou aquella mañana, con la esperanza de que Daichi pudiera llegar en hora un día a la universidad, pero Daichi ya le había notificado que sería él mismo quien pasara a retirarlo hoy. Espera que Tobio logre adaptarse con rapidez, porque lamenta tener que molestar a sus amigos con tanta frecuencia. Tendría que considerar con certeza buscar una niñera para antes de que comience el torneo; aunque de momento, tendrá que servir el gimnasio de Noya y Tanaka, o en el peor de los casos, llevar a Tobio consigo a la universidad.

 

El jardín está lleno de niños correteando por todos lados, y Daichi casi tropieza con un par de los mayores al entrar en el hall. No le toma mucho ubicar a Tobio, sentado en un banco sobre la oficina del director, con sus pies colgando en el aire, meciéndose ligeramente, y la mirada baja. Algo se retuerce en el interior del estómago de Daichi, pero trata de tranquilizarse mientras se acerca. No parece estar herido ni llorando. Por el contrario, cuando se acerca lo suficiente pude ver que tiene una pelota pequeña entre sus manos de igual reducido tamaño.

 

Está por dar un último paso para arrodillarse frente a su hijo, cuando una mano se posa sobre su hombro, haciéndolo girar de golpe sobresaltado.

 

― Oh, lo siento, Sawamura-san, no era mi intención asustarlo. ― Sugawara-san, el maestro de su hijo le dedica una sincera disculpa, la curvatura de sus labios delineando una sonrisa. Daichi asiente, algo desorientado por la alegría contagiosa del hombre frente a él. Supone que son gajes del oficio, pero aun así lo toma desprevenido. ― Me pregunt _aba-_

 

― ¡Pa-pá! ―siente los brazos de Tobio enrollarse en su pierna apenas escucha el grito de sus labios. Daichi le dedica una mueca de disculpa al profesor, antes de agacharse para ponerse a nivel de su hijo. Los brazos del pequeño se desprenden de su pierna, para intentar envolverlo en un abrazo que no puede cerrar.

 

― Hola, To-kun. ― Daichi le revuelve los cabellos, antes de envolverlo en un abrazo y levantarlo a upa. ― ¿Te divertiste hoy?

 

Tobio no responde con palabras, simplemente asiente con una sonrisa tímida; nada parece fuera de lo normal. Ajusta a Tobio contra su cuerpo, intentando balancear su peso.

 

― Me preguntaba, ―comienza de nuevo el maestro cuando Daichi vuelve a prestarle atención. Sonríe amplio y ligero, como el primer día cuando los presentaron.― Si podríamos hablar unos momentos.

 

― ¿Sucedió algo, Sugawara-san? ― Daichi no puede evitar el pánico en su voz, y vuelve a observar a Tobio, quien parece sinceramente alegre y en una pieza.

 

― Oh, no, nada de qué preocuparse. ― Sugawara ríe avergonzado, y aunque Daichi supone debería sonar cortado e incómodo, descubre que como todo, el _tannin_ de su hijo tiene una habilidad innata para hacer todo sonar natural. ― Pero me gustaría discutir ciertos aspectos concernientes a la educación de Tobio.

 

― Por supuesto, ―Daichi se siente culpable sin saber por qué, pero cuando observa a su hijo, ve que sus ojos se han iluminado ante la mención de su nombre.

 

― To-kun, ¿quieres jugar un poco más a la pelota? ― Sugawara se dirige al pequeño. Obviando el espacio personal de Daichi, se acerca hasta casi pegar el rostro con el de Tobio, golpeando su naricita con un pequeño “ _boop_ ”.

 

Para Daichi resulta complicado observar el rostro de su hijo desde esa posición, con el cabello de Sugawara casi entre medio entre ambos, pero puede escuchar el suave “si” de Tobio de todas maneras.

 

― ¡Pa-pa! ¡’lota! ― Tobio se remueve entre sus brazos, aún antes de que Sugawara vuelva a permitirles espacio, y Daichi lo deja bajar al piso nuevamente. Con sus pies pequeños sale disparado hacia el asiento donde estaba esperando unos momentos atrás, y donde el pequeño balón de tela había quedado olvidado. El sentimiento de felicidad que envuelve el pecho de Daichi es inesperado. No es que Tobio no sea un niño feliz la mayoría del tiempo, pero las muchedumbres suelen incomodarlo. ― ¡lota, Su… Su-san!

 

Tobio está de vuelta en un segundo, y le ofrece la pelota a Sugawara, quien ríe antes de revolver los cabellos del niño.

 

― Tu papá y yo tenemos que conversar, Tobio-kun. ¿Por qué no buscas a Shouyou? Estoy seguro que querrá jugar contigo.

 

― Sho-chan se que’a con la ‘lota. ― El pequeño puchero de los labios de Tobio no le es desconocido a Daichi, quien no puede evitar suspirar. Sugawara le gana de mano para enfrentarse a la situación, de todas maneras.

 

― Eso no es verdad, Tobio-kun. ― Está claro porque el hombre es maestro de jardín de infantes, no hay pero que valga a sus palabras, a pesar de la suavidad de sus rasgos cuando las dice. Tobio patea suavemente el piso, pero le basta observar el ceño fruncido de su padre para mirar el suelo avergonzado. No tarda ni dos segundos en salir corriendo gritando, aún a regañadientes, “Sho-chan”.

 

Daichi tiene que contener el impulso de detenerlo, o pedirle que no corra, o de seguirlo con la mirada hasta saber que ha llegado a destino sin sufrir ningún incidente. Sugawara tampoco se lo permite demasiado, poniéndose en medio de su línea de visual y pidiéndole que le acompañe. Emprenden camino en dirección contraria a Tobio, y Daichi no puede evitar mirar sobre su hombro, intentando encontrarlo entre la maraña de niños.

 

― Hacia la izquierda, en la cancha verde al fondo, cerca de Shimizu-san. ― Sugawara le indica, unos pasos más delante de él sin voltearse siquiera. Daichi sigue sus instrucciones, localizando a Tobio con facilidad, quien básicamente le planta la pelota en la cabeza de su primo a manera de saludo. Daichi niega con la cabeza, antes de volver a fijarse en el maestro delante de él. ― Shimizu está al cargo del patio a esta hora, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Sawamura-san. Por aquí, por favor.

 

Daichi entra tras Sugawara a uno de los salones del instituto. Es la segunda vez que a Daichi se le permite el acceso a uno; luego del primer día y el tour que le ofreció el director Takeda. Contrario a su primera experiencia, éste está vacío. Sobre la pared de la calle, una serie de muebles están adornados con carteles que indican los nombres de los niños, y en el salón, una serie de almohadones se encuentran distribuidos a lo largo y ancho del suelo.

 

― Como le habrá explicado Takeda, aquí nos manejamos al nivel de los niños, y por tanto, solamente puedo ofrecerle un asiento en el suelo. ― Sugawara se disculpa, dejándose sentar de rodillas él mismo. ― Aunque es de mi opinión que las sillas de la oficina de Takeda-sensei merecen un recambio.

 

El guiño que le dedica Sugawara provoca la risa en Daichi, quien asiente y finalmente toma asiento frente al profesor.

 

― El suelo está bien. En _casa-_ ―se detiene unos momentos, y tose ligeramente para ocultar su incomodidad, o al menos, intentarlo ― en casa de mis padres, esto es la norma.

 

― ¿Tokonami, verdad? Es un área muy bella, ciertamente.

 

― ¿Alguna vez ha estado, Sugawara-san?

 

― Oh. Sí. Unas cuantas veces, aunque ya hace bastante de la última vez. Imagino debe estar muy cambiado.

 

― No realmente. ―Esta vez es el turno de Sugawara de reír ante la mueca con que Daichi acompaña aquella afirmación.

 

― Bueno, las áreas rurales tienen un ritmo diferente, tampoco me sorprende. ― Sugawara pasa una mano por sus cabellos, retirándolo de sus ojos. Mantiene la sonrisa cuando continúa, a pesar de que su tono se vuelve rápidamente profesional. – Tobio es un buen niño, pero ¿asumo que no tuvo mucho contacto con otros niños, además de Shouyou?

 

― No hay muchos niños de tres años donde vivíamos. ― Daichi esquiva la mirada del profesor. Se siente en falta con Tobio en muchas cosas, incluso con aquellas que no puede remediar. ― La oportunidad de volver a Sendai no fue sino hasta ahora, ―explica, encogiéndose de hombros, y aún incapaz de enfrentar al otro hombre. ― Esperaba que el jardín le hiciera bien.

 

― Oh, lo hará. ― Sugawara le dedica una sonrisa, y Daichi puede observar la forma en que relaja sus hombros. ― Es un niño muy perspicaz, estoy seguro que hará grandes progresos con rapidez. Aun así, quería estar más al tanto de su situación. ―Sugawara se detiene momentáneamente en su discurso antes de continuar a mayor velocidad, ― no es que sea un caso especial ni nada, lo hago con todos los niños. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

 

Sugawara lleva una mano a su nuca y un pequeño rubor cubre sus mejillas por unos momentos, antes de volver a observar a Daichi, con mayor tranquilidad.

 

― ¿No llené para ello la ficha de la inscripción? ― Daichi pregunta con torpeza, algo confundido.

 

― Oh, claro, bueno, sí. ― Sugawara se remueve algo incómodo en su sitio antes de continuar. ― La ficha de los alumnos es un requerimiento que se solicita a todos los niños, y usualmente es mi primer recurso, ―explica con detenimiento. ― Pero luego de unos días, prefiero un trato más directo. Una educación personalizada puede ser el lema del jardín, pero es también una opción de método y pedagogía. –―Sugawara vuelve a sonreírle. ― Entiendo si existen temas sobre los que prefiere no hablar, pero sepa que mi mayor interés es el crecimiento de Tobio-kun.

 

― Oh. ― Daichi se siente sin palabras, así que se limita a asentir, a la espera de poder ayudar a Sugawara en lo que necesite si eso significa mejorar el bienestar de su hijo.

 

Las preguntas son variadas, algunas apenas difieren de las que Daichi recuerda haber completado en la ficha que le ofrecieron el primer día, pero otras son más detalladas. Le pregunta sobre los hábitos de Tobio, sus horarios, sobre aquellas cosas que parecen hacerlo feliz y aquellas que tienden a cohibirlo más. En ningún momento Sugawara pregunta por su madre, pero eventualmente Daichi siente que debe traerlo a colación. No es más que un comentario al pasar, un “somos solos nosotros ahora” sobre el que Sugawara no insiste directamente, pero que lleva a una serie de preguntas sobre el tipo de relación que tienen padre e hijo, hijo y abuelos, y Tobio y Shouyou.

 

Para cuando terminan la conversación, Daichi se asombra del tiempo que han estado allí dentro, apenas interrumpidos por algún niño entrando a retirar algo del salón. Cuarenta minutos después Daichi reacciona que nadie trajo a Tobio con ellos, y cuando salen a buscarlo, lo encuentran aun jugando a la pelota, algo retirado del grupo más grande de niños, pero respondiendo a los pedidos de Shouyou de que juegue con él.

 

― A veces, si saben que los padres están aquí, es más fácil que no quieran irse, ―le comenta Sugawara en un susurro, a una distancia más cordial que profesional, y Daichi no se atreve a girar para observarlo. ― ¡Tobio-kun!

 

Tobio les dedica una sonrisa, y vuelve a pasar la pelota a Shouyou, como si no le importara que estuvieran allí. Sin embargo, segundos después se dirige hacia ellos. Sugawara le pasa la mochila del pequeño a Daichi, luego de recogerla a un lado de la zona de juegos.

 

― ¿Casa? ―pregunta Tobio, buscando con su mano la mano de Daichi.

 

― Si, To-kun. Hoy ya nos vamos a casa. ― Daichi le sonríe y le revuelve el cabello, colocando la mochila sobre su hombro, antes de girarse hacia Sugawara. ― Muchas gracias por todo, Sugawara-san.

 

― Para eso estamos. Si fuera posible, ¿me gustaría poder coordinar una reunión cada semana por este primer mes? ― Sugawara ladea la cabeza ligeramente, la constante sonrisa de sus labios siempre presente. ― Unos diez o quince minutos, para poder informarle de los avances.

 

― Supongo que podré arreglarlo en el trabajo.

 

― Excelente. ¡Hasta el lunes, Tobio-kun!

 

― Dile adiós a Sugawara-san, Tobio.

 

El pequeño sacude su mano unos momentos, pero antes de que Daichi pueda decir algo más, se gira y empieza a tirar de él hacia la puerta. Y como siempre, Daichi se deja llevar.

 

 

*

 

 

Trabajar en el gimnasio de Noya y Tanaka es diferente, complejiza sus horarios y realmente no aporta un ingreso considerable a sus cuentas mensuales; después de todo, sólo concurre a él un par de horas dos días a la semana. Aun así, es agradable, familiar y puede llevar a Tobio con él. El estar rodeado de sus amigos llena horas que posiblemente pasaría en soledad, junto con su hijo, dentro de su hogar. Es recién su tercera semana en Sendai, pero ya recibió una llamada de Kuroo instándole a que “por favor, por lo que más quieras, por Tobio, no te quedes en casa, que te conozco”. Supone que tomar el ofrecimiento de Noya y Tanaka de trabajar para ellos es una manera de hacerle caso. No que vaya a admitirlo a Kuroo. O a nadie.

 

El espacio que le han ofrecido en el gimnasio no califica ni como oficina ni como consultorio, y no es más que un escritorio y una mesa con una lona deportiva por encima; colocados en una de las esquinas más remotas del salón. No es lo ideal, pero es un servicio nuevo y supone que de funcionar, podrán mejorarlo en el futuro. De todas formas, es una buena ubicación. La gran mayoría del gimnasio, salvo los dos salones de clase, puede divisarse desde allí. Pero sobre todo, la oficina de Noya y Tanaka está solo a unos metros a distancia, y el pequeño “salón infantil” está directamente en su línea de visión. El cuartito, que es una pequeña caja vidriada adosada a la oficina de Noya, es un campo minado de juegos, y aunque mayormente está vacío, Daichi sabe que allí es donde pasa sus tardes Shouyou cuando no puede quedarse en casa con Asahi. Hoy sólo lo ocupa Tobio, sentado en el medio de aquel mar de color, muy concentrado en un juego que Daichi no puede contemplar desde su posición. Parece contento y distraído, y aquello permite a Daichi concentrarse en su trabajo.

 

O eso planea hacer, organizando una serie de planillas en la computadora para uso futuro, cuando Noya se sienta de un golpe sobre su escritorio, con una amplia sonrisa. Al principio, Daichi decide ignorarlo. Independientemente de que Noya sea su jefe durante las dos horas que Daichi dedica martes y jueves en el gimnasio, lo conoce suficiente para saber que esto no se trata de una visita profesional. Sin embargo, luego de diez minutos, está claro que Noya no va a marcharse hasta que diga lo que tiene que decir, y muy a su pesar, Daichi termina por enfrentarlo.

 

― ¿Ya? ― Noya sonríe con los ojos, golpeteando sus rodillas con sus dedos. Daichi sabe que esto es una mala idea desde el momento uno, pero asiente, porque si Asahi puede sobrevivir a Noya todos los días, él puede superar una conversación de cinco minutos, independiente de cuales sean sus intenciones. ― Genial. Quiero saberlo _todo_.

 

― ¿Todo? ― Aquello no puede más que confundir a Daichi, incapaz de hacerse una idea de a qué refiere Nishinoya.

 

― Sendai. La primera semana. ¡El equipo de vóley! ― Noya parlotea con rapidez, moviendo sus manos con ansiedad y casi tirando el vaso de agua de Daichi de un golpe. ― ¡ _Oops_! ― Su amigo ríe, pero Daichi se niega a volver a poner el objeto de vidrio en su lugar hasta que Noya decida retirarse, así que se aferra a él como si fuera Tobio con su manta preferida. O la pelota que de alguna forma logró traerse desde el jardín hace dos días y que Daichi aún no logró devolviera. Como si Noya pudiera leerle el rostro, continúa con voz más pausada, casi como si estuviera buscando encontrar un secreto a voces: ― Y sobre el jardín, _por supuesto_.

 

― Del jardín sabes más tú que yo, Noya. ― Daichi se encoje de hombros, esperando sin demasiada confianza que aquello disuada a su amigo de insistir en el tema. La realidad es que no está demasiado seguro de poder realmente hablar de sus primeras semanas en Sendai sin tropezarse con sus propias palabras. ― Del resto, ―Daichi suspira, y vuelve a fijarse en la pantalla del computador, ― el veredicto está por verse.

 

― ¡Oh, vamos, Daichi, tiene que haber _algo_ que contar! ― Noya le empuja el hombro con uno de sus pies descalzos, y Daichi se deja ir para atrás.

 

― Tobio finalmente está yendo cuatro horas al jardín esta semana. ― Daichi no puede evitar la sonrisa que se despliega sobre su rostro, y Noya toma aquello como una invitación a inclinarse hacia él, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas y mirándole con ojos estrellados. Casi puede ver el brillo típico de una animación infantil, o el reflejo de Shouyou cuando se emociona por algo. ― ¡Pero eso ya lo sabes, Noya! No tuviste que ir a buscar a Tobio los últimos tres días, e incluso fui yo quien trajo a Shouyou el martes.

 

― Calla. No importa. ¡Cuenta! ¿Qué te parece? Es bello verdad. ¡ _Y los maestros_! ― Noya le guiña un ojo y luego deja ir un suspiro: ― No es Shimizu-san un ángel.

 

― Lo que Noya quiere decir es que Shimizu-san está buena. ― La acotación de Tanaka no se hace esperar, su cabeza pelada apareciendo por la puerta de su oficina. ― Pero tiene miedo que Asahi lo escuche desde casa.

 

A veces es difícil recordar que ya no están en secundaria, cuando Noya le saca la lengua a Tanaka, y se cruza de brazos. Daichi considera aquello como una oportunidad para poder volver a apoyar el vaso de agua sobre su escritorio.

 

― Shimizu-san es una buena maestra, aunque no hemos tenido mucho contacto. ― Daichi vuelve a teclear en la computadora, asegurándose de que sus archivos estén guardados en la carpeta correcta, y buscando los archivos del equipo de la universidad para volver a revisarlos. Un par de semanas con los muchachos y ya se siente más confortable con la condición física de la mayoría, pero aun así no puede evitar revisar todos dos, tres, y hasta cuatro veces, para asegurarse que no está ignorando nada. ― Mayormente trato con Sugawara-san. ― Noya ladea la cabeza, una sonrisa pícara iluminando su rostro, sobre la que Daichi intenta no sacar conclusiones.

 

― Pues es una lástima. ― Tanaka toma asiento en la improvisada camilla, estirando los pies hasta apoyarlos sobre las piernas de Noya en el escritorio. ― Si yo tuviera un niño en ese jardín, me aseguraría de hablar con ella todos los días.

 

― Te echarían por acoso, Ryu.

 

― Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho toda la primera semana de Shouyou en Karasuno.

 

― ¡Era la maestra de Shouyou, Ryu! ― El gesto ofendido de Noya no engaña a ninguno, y tanto Tanaka como Daichi largan la carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

 

― Por eso es que Asahi cambio sus horarios de trabajo, ¿entonces? ¿Para ir él en tu lugar? ― Daichi no puede evitar reír, sobre todo, cuando Noya lanza un pequeño bufido. Por un momento, cree que el cuestionario sobre su ajuste a la vida en la ciudad está acabado y cerrado. A veces, Daichi confía demasiado.

 

― ¿Y has conocido a alguien? ― Tanaka suena casual cuando lo pregunta, y Daichi podría responder que ha conocido a muchas personas. El encargado del edificio, la vecina del apartamento inferior, la del perro chihuahua del noveno piso, a todo el equipo de la universidad de Sendai (menos Iwaizumi y Ukai, por supuesto), a la estudiante de medicina que trabaja de cajera en el mini-mercado de la esquina, al director del jardín, a los maestros, a Sugawara. Pero ese no es el tipo de respuesta que busca Tanaka, y Daichi lo sabe.

 

― No es parte de los planes, Ryu. ― Daichi se asegura de no darles pie a más preguntas, concentrándose en la lectura del archivo de Yahaba. El muchacho está en buena forma, pero Daichi teme comenzar a ver un comportamiento de excesiva expectativa que será que mejor controlen antes de que se convierta en un posible problema. Teclea la nota en el archivo, apuntando también tener una reunión directa con el jugador al siguiente día. Inmerso como está apenas nota que Noya y Tanaka se han inclinado sobre él, con sonrisas simétricas. ― No. No lo piensen. Llevo aquí un par de semanas nada más.

 

Daichi se gira, para observar a Tobio, quien aparentemente se ha hecho de la compañía de Aone, uno de los entrenadores del gimnasio. La escena es definitivamente surrealista, Aone está sentado con las piernas estiradas dentro del pequeño salón de juegos ocupando casi todo el espacio del lugar. En la otra punta, en similar posición se encuentra Tobio, con la mirada concentrada, empujando una pelota hacia el muchacho. Daichi vuelve a girarse hacia la pantalla. Noya y Tanaka apenas logran mantenerse arriba de sus respectivos asientos ante sus repentinos movimientos, y Daichi se apunta un punto.

 

― Y, de todas formas, Tobio es mi prioridad.

 

 

*

 

 

El apartamento en Sendai tiene la medida justa a sus necesidades, la ubicación es perfecta, sólo a algunas cuadras de la estación de trenes; y aunque la sala común es bastante pequeña, al menos tienen una habitación extra, a un costo no tan elevado como otras ofertas. Lleva apenas un mes en Sendai, pero de repente, los últimos días, eso parece irrelevante. El apartamento no estará en las mejores condiciones, pero ya no quedan cajas esparcidas y parece más un hogar que un lugar de paso.

 

No es que Daichi se sienta aún en control de la situación, pero han hecho grandes avances en poco tiempo. Recuerda todos los nombres de los integrantes del equipo de la universidad, ha retomado la vieja costumbre de juntarse con sus amigos en casa a cenar juntos una vez a la semana, Tobio concurre todos los días al jardín las cuatro horas sin interrupción, y el gimnasio resulta ser la mejor niñera improvisada, ya sea por el propio Daichi, el apoyo de Noya y Tanaka, o Aone, quien posiblemente debería considerar un cambio de profesión, por el tiempo que pasa ayudando con Tobio, Shouyou o ambos.

 

En cierta forma, ha comenzado una nueva rutina, y Sendai no le parece tan intimidante como lo hizo algunas semanas atrás. El apartamento no es lo suficientemente grande para resultarle solitario, y Tobio suele llenar todos los rincones a pesar de su silenciosa presencia.

 

Como llamado por los pensamientos de su padre, Tobio hace salpicar con sus manos el agua de la bañera, intentando hundir el juguete de plástico con el que juega y haciéndolo saltar por los aires. El agua moja el torso de Daichi y Tobio ríe, como si aquel fuera el mejor juego del mundo. La mueca divertida de su padre es suficiente incentivo para que vuelva a hacerlo, y ésta vez, la pelota logra levantarse en el aire hasta caer nuevamente sobre la cabeza de Tobio.

 

― Así que te parece divertido, ¿eh? ― Daichi se inclina, aprovechando el chapoteo de Tobio para tirar agua sobre su cabeza y quitar el champú de sus cabellos. Tobio emprende el contraataque plantando sus manos sobre el pecho de su padre, lleno de risas. ― Muy bien, creo que ya estamos.

 

No necesita decirle más para que Tobio se pare en la tina, y Daichi lo envuelva en una toalla, sacudiendo primero sus cabellos y elevándolo en sus brazos luego. El espacio del baño no permite mucha libertad de movimiento luego de abandonada la bañera, así que Daichi se encamina hasta la habitación y coloca a Tobio sobre la delicada cama que construyó Asahi para él. Tobio se deja secar sin oponer mucha resistencia, bostezando de vez en vez, pero manteniendo la atención sobre el balón en sus manos. Eventualmente, lo deja caer y se inclina hasta acostarse sobre el pecho de su padre.

 

― Hay que ponerse el pijama, To-kun. Veamos, ― Daichi separa las manos de Tobio de su cuerpo, y pasa la remera por su cabeza, para luego ajustarla por sus brazos. Tobio se deja caer sobre el colchón cuando Daichi toma el short entre sus manos, y en un segundo está vestido y pronto para dormir. ― Perfecto. ― Daichi sonríe cuando todo lo que recibe por respuesta es un gran bostezo y manos rascándose los ojos. ― Vamos, a dormir.

 

Aquello parece sacar a Tobio de su somnolencia, pues abre los ojos y estira los brazos hacia Daichi. Daichi niega, a pesar del puchero de Tobio, pero se pone de rodillas sobre el suelo de tatami y planta un beso sobre la mejilla de Tobio.

 

― Es hora de dormir, To-kun.

 

La mano de Tobio se agarra de la cadena sobre el cuello de Daichi, jugando con los anillos. Es la primera vez que Tobio hace aquello desde que están en Sendai, y aquello lo desorienta. Las palabras de Sugawara, de una semana atrás resuenan en su cabeza.

 

“Es probable que a medida que Tobio se ajuste a la escuela, exista un pequeño desajuste en casa. Lo que quiero decir,” Sugawara había explicado ante su confusión, “es que seguramente esté más mimoso de lo normal, básicamente.”

 

― ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento? Me dijo el _tannin-_

 

― Su-san!

 

― Sí, Suga-san. Me dijo que hoy leyeron tu favorito. ― Daichi sonríe cuando Tobio asiente, acostándose finalmente bajo sus sábanas, y mirándolo expectante. ― ¿Quieres ese? Muy bien, iré a buscarlo.

 

Daichi recuerda haberlo visto en el salón, posiblemente tirado en el suelo junto algunos otros juguetes, y no le toma demasiado encontrarlo. Pero para cuando vuelve junto a su hijo, Tobio está dormido. Besa su frente, y se retira a ordenar el baño y el resto del apartamento.

 

Se acuesta en el futón, con la mirada perdida en el techo, y los dedos enredados en la cadena que ya quitó de su cuello, luego de que hayan pasado un par de horas y no puede más que alegrarse de que sea fin de semana. Se siente cansado ante las nuevas exigencias, sin su madre para ayudar con las tareas del día a día, con horarios completamente diferentes y viajes en trenes que no extrañaba para nada. Por algo durante su época de estudiante había decidido quedarse cerca del área de Shibata. Aun así, sonríe cuando coloca los anillos a un lado del futon, y se enfrenta a la foto que Noya y Asahi le regalaron por su mudanza: un retrato de Daichi y Tobio la primera vez que visitaron el apartamento de Sendai.

 

Quizás muchas cosas están cambiando, pero comienza a creer, más allá de la convención abstracta que le llevó a mudarse de vuelta a Sendai, que se trata de algo bueno, y el cansancio no es más que un mal necesario.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- dentro de todas las cosas que averigüé para esta historia, está que _tannin_ es la forma en que se les dice a los maestros de preescolar. básicamente, significa tutor.   
>  \- como curiosidad: este capítulo iba a llamarse _despacito y por las piedras_ cuando aún tenía título.~

Es el último viernes de mayo cuando Daichi vuelve a salir corriendo desde la universidad hacia el jardín de infantes. Iwaizumi le palmea el brazo y le dice que no se preocupe, a pesar de que Daichi no puede dejar de disculparse. Yahaba, por su lado, promete que concurrirá con él primera hora de la mañana del sábado para continuar con su revisión. En cambio, Ukai ríe ronco y proclama que por eso nunca tuvo hijos. Daichi se siente más culpable, pero el entrenador lo empuja fuera del gimnasio él mismo y le obliga a prometer que no verá su cara hasta el sábado en la tarde durante el partido de práctica que tienen contra el equipo de Tohuko. Daichi asiente y vuelve a disculparse, antes de tomar el primer _shinkansen_ hacia Sendai.

 

No puede concentrarse durante todo el camino, las palabras de Ennoshita, otro de los maestros del instituto, resuenan en su cabeza. El hombre no había sido muy claro sobre lo sucedido, pero Daichi sólo podía resumirlo a una cosa: Tobio había peleado con otros niños. El concepto se le hace tan ajeno que no sabe que se encontrará al llegar a la escuela.

 

Cuando finalmente golpea la puerta del jardín de infantes, espera encontrarse con el ya familiar rostro de Sugawara, pero quien le recibe es Shimizu-san.

 

― Buenas días, Sawamura-san. ―Shimizu-san le sonríe a medias, y se hace a un lado para dejarle pasar. Daichi siente como si le estuvieran retando a él. ― Acompáñeme.

 

Daichi asiente mecánicamente, y sigue a Shimizu por el mismo camino que realizó el primer día, directo hacia la oficina del director. Por alguna razón, quizás alguna que le recuerda a sus años de alumno, traga saliva y mira al suelo. Los niños están en su mayoría en sus salones a esa hora de la mañana aún, aunque un pequeño grupo de cinco años está en el patio exterior, siguiendo instrucciones de su profesor de deportes. Aunque tanto Ennoshita-san como los niños le ignoran, Daichi no puede evitar sentirse observado. Lo que más le incomoda es que no hay rastro de Tobio en ningún lado.

 

Tampoco lo encuentra en la oficina del director, que está completamente vacía. Shimizu le ofrece una de las sillas y cuando Daichi está esperando que se retire, la maestra toma asiento del otro lado del escritorio.

 

― ¿No vendrá Takeda-san? ― Daichi se escucha preguntar, antes de ser consciente de lo que está haciendo, y Shimizu vuelve a dedicarle otra de esas sonrisas compasiva que causan nudos en su estómago.

 

― Takeda-san no se encuentra hoy. En su falta, me encontrará a mí como directora interina, ―Shimizu vuelve a dedicarle una sonrisa, algo más cohibida. Daichi siente que acaba de ofenderla, pero cuando intenta disculparse, Shimizu niega ligeramente. ― No se preocupe, su consulta es totalmente razonable. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo para tomar?

 

― No, gracias.

 

― Muy bien, no me andaré con muchas vueltas entonces, Sawamura-san. Lamento mucho haberlo molestado en un día de trabajo. ― La mirada de Shimizu es intensa, y Daichi se siente encoger en la pequeña e incómoda silla de madera. ― Comprenderá que no lo habríamos llamado de ser necesario.

 

― ¿Tobio está bien? ― Las palabras salen de su boca con brusquedad. Shimizu-san le agrada mucho, es siempre dulce, respetuosa y trata a Tobio con calculada paciencia; pero Daichi no puede evitar desesperarse en este momento.

 

― Tobio no tiene ninguna lesión, ―ofrece Shimizu, y Daichi no puede evitar suspirar, a pesar de que técnicamente, no ha afirmado que se encuentre en perfectas condiciones. ― Los padres de los otros dos niños ya los han retirado, pero Tobio se encuentra en el salón ahora. Sugawara lo traerá en unos momentos.

 

De repente, la idea de enfrentarse al _tannin_ de Tobio le parece aterradora; dos meses han bastado para demostrar que posiblemente no sea capaz de encargarse sólo de su hijo. No quiere ver la decepción en ojos de alguien más. No que Shimizu-san le haya culpado de nada directamente, pero recién empiezan la conversación.

 

― ¿Qué… qué sucedió? ― Daichi se muerde el labio y se atreve a preguntar finalmente, sintiendo tensar los nudillos de la mano con la que se agarra del asiento de su silla.

 

― Le admito que los detalles no están claros, pero voy a resumírselo en que Tobio mordió a uno de los niños del grupo. ― Shimizu explica todo calmadamente, pero Daichi siente aquellas palabras como una bofetada. ― ¿Alguna vez sucedió algo similar?

 

Daichi niega con rapidez. No puede recordar ninguna ocasión en la que Tobio hubiera decidido morder a nadie, ni siquiera a Shouyou, cuyos abrazos y constante atención suelen desesperarlo. Shimizu asiente, un asomo de sonrisa desdibujando la seriedad de su rostro.

 

― Posiblemente se trate de un suceso aislado, no es la primera vez que un niño muerde a otro, Sawamura ―explica la maestra, percibiendo su desazón. ― Aun así, es importante asegurarse que no vuelva a suceder.

 

― Por supuesto, ―Daichi asiente con rapidez, pero cuando está por preguntar cómo se supone que haga eso, la puerta de la oficina se abre. Tobio se prende de su pierna antes de que Daichi pueda verlo entrar corriendo.

 

Sugawara está parado en el umbral, el rostro ligeramente inclinado en un gesto de saludo, que Daichi devuelve en silencio, mientras posa una mano sobre el cabello de su hijo. Daichi puede escuchar como Shimizu y Sugawara conversan luego de eso, pero su vista y su atención se centran en Tobio. El pequeño no levanta el rostro a pesar de las insistencias de Daichi, y la humedad que siente en su pierna, así como la fuerza de su agarre, hace que el corazón se le encoja. Pero sabe, Daichi sabe que no puede bajar la guardia, a pesar de que aún no comprende que ha pasado, es importante que Tobio entienda que se equivocó.

 

― Tobio, mírame ―vuelve a insistir, pero Tobio sigue sollozando silenciosamente sobre su pierna, sin dar señales de escucharlo. ― No voy a enojarme, To-kun. Mírame.

 

Tobio niega contra su pierna, y Daichi lo considera un avance. Está por agacharse en el suelo para hablar con él cuando Sugawara se aclara la garganta llamando su atención. Daichi levanta la vista, pasando sus dedos por entre los cabellos de Tobio, para fijarse en los ojos del maestro. Sólo entonces nota que Shimizu se ha retirado, y Sugawara ha tomado su lugar. Bueno, al menos como responsable de la institución, porque la silla que momentos atrás estaba del otro lado del escritorio, ahora está enfrentada a la de Daichi, y entre él y el maestro sólo se encuentra Tobio.

 

― Tobio está muy arrepentido, Sawamura-san. De eso no me queda duda. ―Sugawara comienza a hablar, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante; manos en las rodillas, y rostro ladeado, su característica sonrisa sustituida por un brillo preocupado en sus ojos. ― Pero no me ha dicho por qué lo hizo.

 

Daichi siente como Tobio tiembla contra su rodilla. Ignorando el fuerte agarre con el que Tobio se mantiene apretado contra su pierna, Daichi lo toma por las axilas y lo levanta del suelo. Instintivamente, Tobio se aferra a su cuello y esconde su rostro nuevamente. Su llanto se calma ligeramente cuando Daichi posa una mano en su espalda, pero continúa sin pronunciar palabra.

 

― To-chan, Suga-san y papá necesitan que nos cuentes por qué mordiste a…

 

― Yuutarou ― proporciona Sugawara ante su silencio.

 

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Tobio-kun? ―Daichi acaricia la espalda de Tobio por unos momentos, el silencio sólo siendo invadido por la respiración algo cortada del pequeño. Siente la mirada de Sugawara en él, pero ninguno dice nada, comunicándose sin necesidad de palabras. Si las reuniones que habían mantenido Daichi y el _tannin_ de Tobio durante el primer mes de clase habían servido para algo era, justamente, para que se entendieran con facilidad.

 

― ¿Yuutarou te pegó? ―Daichi puede sentir a Sugawara juzgándolo, pero está claro que no recibirán una declaración de culpa por parte de Tobio. Daichi no quiere irse hasta que Sugawara le diga que hacer. Así que no encuentra otra opción y si al hombre no le gusta, pues mala suerte. Sin embargo, para su alivio, Tobio niega sobre su cuello casi imperceptiblemente. ― ¿Te hizo algo?

 

Tobio demora unos momentos en hacer gesto alguno, pero luego asiente, y Daichi lo obliga finalmente a mirarle. Pero Tobio baja la vista, el rastro de sus lágrimas haciendo daños en la resolución de Daichi, quien sólo desea poder abrazarle de vuelta. Sugawara, en su rol de salvador, vuelve a interrumpir para proporcionar algo de información.

 

― Según Yuutarou-kun y Akira-kun, el otro niño involucrado, Tobio no quiso compartir los colores que pertenecían a la mesa. ― No hay enojo en el tono de Sugawara, quien claramente intenta no asustar más a Tobio mientras aclara parte de las circunstancias. ― ¿Es así, Tobio?

 

Daichi coloca una mano sobre la mejilla del pequeño, para poder observarlo a los ojos, donde nuevas lágrimas vuelven a caer de sus mejillas, y de reojo, nota finalmente el papel que Tobio tiene arrugado en una de sus manos. Tobio no responde a la pregunta de Sugawara, y Daichi opta por tomar el papel y desenrollarlo.

 

― ¿Puedo verlo, To-kun? Voy a dárselo a Sugawara para que lo abra, ¿sí? ―Ante el ligero asentimiento de Tobio, Daichi pasa la hoja a Sugawara, quien procede a abrirla y observarla con atención, para luego girarla y mostrársela.

 

Daichi reconoce el dibujo enseguida: es un gran garabato azul, y uno más pequeño celeste. Ha visto el dibujo múltiple veces, normalmente cuando Daichi cuenta a Tobio el cuento favorito de Yui. Sin embargo, ésta vez, el dibujo esta tachado con el propio crayón celeste y otro rojo.

 

― Azul, ―dice finalmente Tobio como explicación, y Daichi tiene que contener las lágrimas. – Yuu azul.

 

Sugawara mantiene el dibujo firme, una pregunta silenciosa en su rostro, pero Daichi no le presta demasiada atención ésta vez.

 

― No está bien que muerdas porque alguien más quiera usar el mismo color que tú, Tobio. ― Daichi hace uso de toda su voluntad para no abrazar a Tobio cuando este se muerde el labio, en un “pero” mudo. ― Los colores son de todos, y Yuutarou-kun te lo hubiera dado luego.

 

― Yuu. Akira. Feo. ― Por un momento Daichi piensa que Tobio está insultando a otros niños, pero entonces Tobio se gira, y señala el dibujo con una de sus manos. No es difícil sacar conclusiones de que “feo” es la palabra que usaron los otros niños para describir el dibujo de Tobio y, sobre todo, el por qué aquello ameritaría semejante reacción inusual en su hijo.

 

― Eso estuvo mal, ―se encuentra diciendo Daichi, en vez del preparado rezongo. ― Pero igual no se muerde.

 

Tobio asiente, y vuelve a envolverse contra su cuerpo. Daichi se permite finalmente abrazarlo, incapaz de realmente estar enojado con él. Siente la intensa mirada de Sugawara sobre él, pero se permite unos momentos con los ojos cerrados antes de explicarse con el profesor.

 

― Lamento mucho lo sucedido, Sugawara-san, ―Daichi suspira, sintiendo repentinamente como los anillos de su cadena se aprietan contra su pecho por la fuerza del abrazo de Tobio. ― Las lágrimas del dragón es un cuento que suelo contar a Tobio. Compramos un libro que lo tenía con mi esposa antes de que naciera, y ese era su favorito, ―Daichi coloca una mano sobre los oídos de Tobio, juntando el mismo las fuerzas para continuar la explicación. ― Anoche se lo leí, y eso ―Daichi señala el dibujo, ― son el dragón y Taro, pero creo que inconscientemente Tobio lo asocia con su madre.

 

― Y Akira-kun y Yuutarou-kun lo llamaron feo. Entiendo. ― Sugawara asiente, una sonrisa sincera volviendo a sus labios. ― Aun así…

 

― Voy a ser sincero, Sugawara, ―Daichi no lo deja terminar, porque sabe cómo sigue esa frase. No es un padre ciego, y la única razón por la cual no salió ya del jardín de infantes para llevarlo a regalarle un helado o similar, es porque a pesar de todo, la reacción de Tobio no es una que quiera se vuelva a repetir. ― No sé cómo enfrentarme a esto.

 

Daichi se siente desinflar en la silla cuando suelta aquella confesión, y reacomoda a Tobio, claramente exhausto, contra su otro hombro, cambiando el peso de brazo; lo siente empezar a dormirse contra su hombro.

 

― Sé que no corresponde, ―Daichi no puede mantenerle la mirada a Sugawara cuando finalmente continua. ― Pero Tobio nunca hizo algo así, y no sé…

 

― Es normal que extrañe a su madre, ―la voz de Sugawara es apenas un susurro, y Daichi tiene que esforzarse para escucharlo. Sabe que es en beneficio de Tobio, pero aun así, siente que el tono suave le calma también a él. ― Muchos niños tienen reacciones similares por cosas menos importantes, pero si es importante prestarle atención… ― Sugawara se detiene, sonrojándose de golpe, antes de disculparse, ― no quiero decir que no le preste atención, Sawamura, sólo que…

 

― Cuando salí del hospital, no supe que hacer por tres días enteros. ― Daichi sigue sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, pero si hay algo que incita Sugawara, es confianza. ― Pero si estoy seguro de algo es que desde entonces le he prestado atención. No tomó ofensa, Sugawara, no se preocupe. Pero si es cierto que volver a Sendai, no sé… no sé cómo hacer para que algo así no vuelva a repetirse, más que decírselo e insistir en ello.

 

― Es un comienzo. ― Sugawara coloca una mano sobre el hombro libre de Daichi, antes de continuar. ― Tengo entendido que tiene un buen grupo de amigos, Sawamura. Un grupo de amigos que también están criando niños. Asahi tiene un alto concepto de usted y Shouyou es algo más salvaje que Tobio-kun. ― Sugawara ríe, ligero y suave, y Daichi le devuelve el gesto. ― Estoy seguro que podrán pasarle algún que otro consejo.

 

De repente, Daichi se siente entre amigos, en una charla cómplice, y le lleva unos momentos darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho Sugawara.

 

― ¿Conoce a Asahi? Me refiero… ¿fuera de Karasuno? ― Daichi está seguro que no entendió mal, pero aun así se siente receloso al preguntar.

 

― Somos grandes amigos, nos conocemos desde primaria. Honestamente, creí que lo sabía, ― Sugawara se encoge de hombros unos momentos, sin mantenerle la mirada. Es un gesto que quiere restarle importancia al hecho. Daichi se siente idiota, ¡de haberle visto con Asahi alguna vez, de allí lo conocía! Sugawara le regala otra sonrisa, y ejerce ligera fuerza con la mano en su hombro. ― Tobio es un buen niño, ―dice mientras acaricia sus cabellos, y ayuda a acomodar su rostro mejor sobre el hombro de Daichi. ― Y no es el único en falta, volveré a hablar con los padres de los otros niños ahora que conozco mejor la otra versión de los hechos.

 

― Solamente no sabe actuar con otros niños, ―murmura Daichi, recordando una de sus conversaciones del mes anterior.

 

― No es el único, Kei-kun solía pasar el tiempo en el jardín solo hasta que Tadashi-kun se le pegó como garrapata. ― Sugawara le quita importancia al asunto, encogiéndose de hombros y tirándose de vuelta hacia atrás, quitando la mano que reposaba sobre el hombro de Daichi. Daichi siente un vacío sentarse sobre su estómago ante la falta de contacto, como si de repente pudiera caer en picada, nuevamente solo con Tobio. ― Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, y de asegurarse de que aprenda aquello que es apropiado y aquello que no. Para eso estamos nosotros.

 

Daichi sabe que no se refiere a la institución en general, sino que se refiere a él y el propio Daichi, y cuando Sugawara le guiña un ojo cómplice, sólo logra confirmarlo. Es un gesto inocente, pero en ese momento, Daichi se siente reconfortado.

 

 

*

 

 

El cumpleaños de Shouyou es el evento más anunciado de su agenda desde las dos semanas previas. No sólo porque Noya le escribe todos los días para recordarle que este año no tiene excusa, viviendo en Sendai, sino porque realmente ocupa varios de los días previos con actividades varias. Conseguir nueva ropa para Tobio consume dos tardes enteras, comprar el regalo de Shouyou es relativamente rápido gracias a las solicitudes de sus padres, pero así también encargarse de la tarta de cumpleaños implica perseguir a la muchacha del local de repostería a la esquina de su casa, que hace pasteles deliciosos pero que no tiene noción de tiempo alguno. El inflado de globos es otra experiencia completa que ocupa algunas tardes y noches en el gimnasio, entre él, Aone y Tanaka, y que lleva a que Daichi se pregunte si entrarán todos en el local para cuando terminan de llenarlos de helio a todos.

 

Para cuando llega al salón el veintiuno de junio, de mano de Tobio cargando el regalo de su primo, más grande que él, el gimnasio está irreconocible. El sector de oficina que Daichi utiliza normalmente está tapado con una serie de biombos, y la mayoría del equipamiento de ejercicio ha desaparecido de vista, invirtiendo el rol de los salones normalmente libres. Las mesas están prontas, llenas de manteles de colores, y los globos… los globos ocupan casi todo el techo, iluminando con tonos extraños todo el lugar.

 

― ¡To-chan! ― Para variar, es Shouyou el primero en notar su presencia. Corriendo más rápido de lo que le permiten sus pequeñas piernas hacia ellos. ― ¡Regalo, To-chan!

 

Shouyou tiene una sonrisa enorme en los labios cuando se abraza a su primo, le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo hacia sus padres con la bolsa de regalo que Tobio le encaja en la cara. Daichi ríe con soltura, especialmente cuando nota las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada perpleja de Tobio, quien aún observa a su primo como si fuera un ser extraño.

 

― Vamos, o nos perderemos cuando lo abra. _ Daichi tira de su mano en dirección a dónde se encuentran Asahi y Noya, el último ya con Shouyou en brazos intentando observar dentro del paquete que Asahi le ha quitado.

 

― Primero hay que saludar, Shou-kun. ―Asahi nunca pierde la sonrisa cuando reta a su hijo, pero Daichi no está muy seguro si lo hace por verdadera confianza o por falta de ella. De alguna forma funciona, porque de repente Shouyou está saltando a brazos de Daichi al grito de _Ojisan_. Los buenos reflejos de Daichi le permiten soltar la mano de Tobio y girar para que Shouyou no se lleve la tarta consigo y todo.

 

― Feliz cumpleaños, Shou-kun. ― Daichi besa su mata naranja, al tiempo que pasa la tarta a Asahi antes de que pueda terminar en el piso. ― Tobio, dile feliz cumpleaños a Shouyou.

 

Cuando Daichi vuelve a posar a Shouyou al suelo, Tobio se esconde detrás de la pierna de su padre, hasta que Shouyou empieza a perseguirlo, y terminan ambos dando vueltas alrededor de Daichi en medio de risas.

 

― Creo que estás atrapado, _ojisan_. ― Noya le sonríe, y toma el paquete de regalo de Shouyou. ― Supongo que podremos dárselo después. Lo llevaré a la mesa de regalos.

 

― ¿Sabes? ― Asahi se encarga de sacar la tarta de su caja, de espaldas a Daichi mientras habla. ― Me alegra mucho de que estés en Sendai de vuelta. Se te ve bien.

 

― Eh… ― Daichi lleva una mano a su cuello, sin saber muy bien que decir ante aquella declaración de Asahi, siempre inoportuno y sentimental. Así que rompe la incomodidad como solamente sabe hacerlo: ― Eso es porque te gustan los pasteles de la esquina de mi casa.

 

― Eso también, ―Asahi le dedica una sonrisa comedida cuando se gira, y posa una mano sobre su hombro. ― Creo que ya te han liberado.

 

A Daichi le toma varios segundos entender de qué habla Asahi hasta que nota que ya no siente las manos de Shouyou y de Tobio aferrándose a sus pantalones. Levanta la vista con más urgencia de la que desea, ubicando a ambos niños con experta rapidez en la otra punta del gimnasio, donde Shouyou trata de subirse a la mesa de regalos mientras que Tobio señala una pelota con avidez. Por todo lo que hace Noya parado al lado de ambos, podría no estar presente, la risa escapando a sus labios ante la perseverancia de su hijo de subir a pesar de no lograrlo.

 

Asahi vuelve a llamar su atención dándole un apretón en el hombro. Le brillan los ojos de esa manera que a Daichi le recuerda que a pesar de que Asahi dude todo primero y actúe después, sigue teniendo una presencia que es difícil de ignorar.

 

― Tengo entendido que a Tobio le va mejor, quizás sería bueno que a ti también te vaya mejor. ―Asahi ríe a medias, en ese cruce de estoy seguro de lo que estoy diciendo pero tal vez no, y Daichi le golpea sin fuerza en el estómago.

 

― Lo dice quien lloró una semana porque ¡Y SI SE ME CAE! ―Daichi ríe, pero luego sonríe de forma cómplice. ― ¿Y a todo esto, acaso tienes a Sugawara de espía?

 

― No. No es eso. No… ―Asahi se convierte en un bochorno andante y Daichi está por restarle importancia cuando Noya vuelve a aparecer, envolviendo sus brazos por la cintura de Asahi, y asomándose por bajo su brazo.

 

― Solamente ha salido a colación alguna vez, ―ofrece Noya, con una sonrisa de doble sentido que Daichi no se interesa en descifrar.

 

― Siempre terminamos hablando de trabajo, ―Asahi se encoge de hombros. ― Es inevitable.

 

La conversación queda por allí, porque la puerta del local se abre y los niños comienzan a llegar. De repente, Noya y Asahi por igual se ven envueltos en las tareas de anfitriones, y aunque Daichi quisiera decir que es un invitado más, termina por ocuparse de servir las mesas. Cada dos por tres, se preocupa de buscar a Tobio y observar que todo esté bien. Sabe por Asahi que han invitado a todo el curso de tres años, así como el grupo de deportes que concurre al gimnasio dos veces a la semana. Daichi no puede evitar la ansiedad que le causa que Tobio pueda causar algún problema, a pesar de que lleva un mes y ni han vuelto a llamarlo por otra situación igual desde el jardín. Sin embargo, supone que no tiene que preocuparse cuando lo ve interactuando con Akira sin problema alguno. Tobio ni se inmuta ante las miradas de su padre, y parece estar muy feliz jugando dentro del pelotero que han contratado Asahi y Noya.

 

Para cuando quiere acordar ha pasado más de una hora sin que Tobio se cuelgue de su pierna o le pida algo, o siquiera lo necesite por alguna razón. Cansado de servir en las diferentes mesas, se deja caer en una de las sillas a observar a Noya jugar con los pequeños, intentándoles mostrarles como jugar al voleibol sin mucho éxito.

 

― Nadie diría que Tobio huía de los niños un par de meses atrás.

 

A Daichi le cuesta toda su voluntad no escupir la bebida de su boca, y termina atragantándose en el proceso. El recién llegado golpea su espalda, disculpándose continuamente.

 

― Lo siento mucho, Sawamura, no quería asustarle, ―insiste, aun cuando Daichi niega, inclinado hacia delante intentando recuperar la voz.

 

― No. Culpa. No, ―logra magullar, y Sugawara le sonríe.

 

― Ya veo de dónde saca Tobio sus grandes dotes comunicativas, _Sugawara lo dice con inocencia fingida, arqueando una ceja y guiñándole un ojo. Daichi cree que va a atragantarse de nuevo. Sugawara parece reaccionar ante su incomodidad. ― Espero no haberlo ofendido, Sawamura-san.

 

El tono de Sugawara le resulta demasiado formal en el contexto del cumpleaños de Shouyou, y Daichi vuelve a negar, esta vez más convencido y sintiendo que el aire no volverá a fallarle.

 

― _Daichi_ , ―Daichi se endereza en su butaca, al tiempo que Sugawara toma asiento en la silla contigua. El hombre no parece entender a qué refiere. ― Entre amigos soy Daichi.

 

Los labios de Sugawara forman una ligera “o” sorprendida, y luego sonríe, de esas sonrisas que le suele dedicar a Tobio cuando quiere ser amable.

 

― Supongo que entonces yo soy Suga. ―Sugawara le extiende una mano, y Daichi la estrecha. – Si eso no es problema.

 

Daichi niega, y vuelve a girar la vista hacia los pequeños. De alguna forma, Shouyou ha terminado en hombros de Aone y Tobio está en hombros de Tanaka. Algunos otros niños también están a hombros, y Daichi cree que hay una pelota que pasa por el aire, pero no le presta demasiada atención.

 

― Hace grandes progresos, es un niño ávido de aprender, _retoma Sugawara su primera observación, y Daichi asiente, porque no sabría realmente que decir. Puede notar las diferencias, pero es demasiado temprano para poder afirmar que Tobio realmente haya progresado. ― No pareces muy convencido.

 

No es una pregunta, Sugawara le observa con la cabeza ladeada, como si intentara entenderlo igual que lo hace con sus alumnos. Daichi siente que le arden las mejillas ante tan descarada inspección, pero termina por encogerse de hombros y desviar la mirada.

 

― Ah, ahí está de vuelta, el gesto de “ _soy un mal padre y no sé cómo remediarlo_ ” ―Suga se burla de él, porque no hay otra forma de ponerlo, y aunque Daichi siente que debería ofenderse, no lo hace. No hay malicia en la manera en que Sugawara expone aquella realidad. ― Tobio es uno de mis mejores alumnos. ― Sugawara se cruza de brazos con un ligero “ _hum_ ” que no deja pie a discusión.

 

― Sigue sin hablar demasiado, mordió a uno de sus compañeros, y sigue saliendo disparado de Shouyou.

 

― A su defensa, creo que cualquier niño normal saldría disparado de Shouyou, ―Sugawara choca los hombros de ambos, y Daichi no puede evitar reír.

 

― Es hijo de Noya, es lo normal.

 

― Dios, que no te oiga o nos echará. ― Suga vuelve a sonreírle, y luego vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia los niños. ― Pero enserio, tienes que haber notado su progreso. Es realmente memorable en clase. Bueno, no en sus “tareas” ―Sugawara dibuja comillas en el aire para enfatizar lo relativo del término, ―pero tiene tres años, eso no es lo importante.

 

― No se ha largado a llorar ni se escondió en una esquina, ―Daichi siente la mano de Sugawara posarse sobre su brazo, y voltea a verlo.

 

― Sawamura Daichi, suenas como si estuvieras en un funeral, ―Daichi no sabe que es, si su propia reacción al comentario, o la manera en la que Sugawara parece repentinamente consciente de sus palabras y quita su mano, pero el ambiente cambia ligeramente, y las sonrisas caen del rostro de ambos. ― Yo…

 

― Han pasado tres años, Suga. No tienes que disculparte. ― Daichi le sonríe, sincero. Porque lo triste sería vivir del pasado, y con Tobio gritando por la pelota en hombros de Tanaka dentro de su campo visual, no le encuentra realmente sentido. ― Tobio merece mejor que ello, ¿dice finalmente, más para sí que para su interlocutor.

 

― Eres un buen padre, ―Sugawara lo dice solemnemente, y Daichi se permite creerlo.

 

A pesar de todo, la conversación se desvía a cosas más banales, y el intercambio de anécdotas sobre Asahi y Noya no se hace esperar. Resulta curioso como ambos los conocen tanto, y al mismo tiempo, tienen visiones complementarias de lo que hace a sus amigos quienes son. Es fácil conversar con Sugawara, Daichi nota. Aun fuera del contexto de Tobio, y sus avances, los cuales aparecen de vez en vez en la conversación, Daichi se da cuenta que hace realmente tiempo que él mismo no hace un nuevo amigo. La sensación lo invade de golpe, cuando Sugawara le revuelve el cabello a Tobio, quien les trae un globo que le dieron como si fuera su mayor y más preciado tesoro. Se siente tonto e infantil por un momento, pero cuando Tobio sale corriendo, Sugawara continúa la conversación anterior como si nada.

 

Por una tarde, Daichi decide disfrutar el momento.

 

 

*

 

 

Asahi se pasa por el gimnasio casi una semana después del cumpleaños. No es extraño que visite a Noya, o traiga a Shouyou consigo, así que Daichi no se sorprende cuando ve a padre e hijo entrar por la puerta principal. Aserrín aún cubre parte de sus cabellos y sus ropas, donde Asahi obviamente dejó de intentar limpiar los rastros de su trabajo en el cuerpo de ambos. Cuando Shouyou ve a Daichi sonríe y saluda con extrema energía, y Asahi sigue su mirada, encaminando sus pasos hacia él.

 

Cuando llegan junto a Daichi, Shouyou se trepa a su pierna sin demasiado miramiento, y se sienta sobre su rodilla. Debería ser imposible para un niño sonreír tanto como lo hace su sobrino. Quizás es que no puede ser objetivo con el hijo de sus mejores amigos, pero Shouyou es aire fresco en una tarde bastante aburrida.

 

― ¿To-chan? ―pregunta el pequeño, plantando las palmas de sus manos sobre las mejillas de Daichi.

 

― Lo siento, Shouyou-kun. Tobio no está. ―Daichi le revuelve el cabello, a pesar de que aquello no hace nada por regresar la sonrisa que se disipa del rostro del pequeño.

 

― ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a _chichi_ , Shou-kun? ― Asahi observa a Daichi con curiosidad mientras instruye a Shouyou a que vaya por Noya, o que en definitiva, le permita a Asahi consultar lo que sea que esté pasando por su cabeza.

 

Por alguna razón, Daichi quisiera que Shouyou no saltara de su pierna, con el grito de “papá” escapando de sus labios, y sus pasos cortos lo llevaran lejos de los dos adultos presentes. Asahi no dice nada por unos momentos, jugueteando con los papeles en el escritorio de Daichi.

 

― ¿Entonces, dónde está Tobio? ―pregunta luego de lo que parece una eternidad, tomando asiento frente a Daichi, y girando en la silla nerviosamente.

 

― Ikejiri tenía un par de días libres, y vino a visitarnos. Tobio se quedó con él, creo que iba a llevarlo al parque un rato, ―explica Daichi con una sonrisa sincera. ― Es agradable eso de no tener que salir corriendo a todos lados.

 

La confesión logra sacar una risa de Asahi, quien se acomoda en su asiento con mayor tranquilidad. Sus ojos buscan a Shouyou, quien en vez de llegar hasta su padre, se ha quedado en medio del camino, dando a vueltas alrededor de Aone. Es curioso ver a Aone, con sus dimensiones extremas ajustar sus movimientos para poder continuar explicando los trabajos a uno de los miembros del club al tiempo que presta atención a Shouyou. Asahi sonríe y suspira.

 

― Todos necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando, ―los ojos de Asahi brillan con una mezcla de complicidad y culpa que Daichi puede comprender perfectamente. ― Es bueno contar con gente que los aprecie tanto, a decir verdad.

 

―- Eso y cuando uno se los lleve de vuelta a casa luego del día, ―Daichi continua la inspección de los registros que hizo en la tarde, al tiempo que mantiene la conversación. ― Y aun así, no puedo dejar de estar ansioso.

 

― Normal. Me pasa todo el tiempo.

 

― Eso no estaría siendo una novedad, Asahi. ― Daichi arquea una ceja, conteniendo la carcajada y desviando la vista de sus papeles para enfrentar a Asahi.

 

― Eres _malvado_ , Daichi, ¡y yo que pensaba que estábamos compartiendo experiencias paternas!

 

Las risas lo acompañan todo, y Daichi no puede evitar pensar en que no han compartido una de estas charlas, que Asahi considera tan esenciales y que Daichi se niega a admitir como tales, desde que se mudó a Sendai. No va a expresarlo en alta voz, pero le agrada volver hacerlo.

 

― ¿Cómo va el trabajo? ―pregunta finalmente, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza los claros rastros de madera que aún se divisan en Asahi.

 

― Sabes, Noya dice que no le importa que la casa esté llena de viruta, aserrín y olor a madera, pero me gustaría que no me siguiera a todas partes. ― Escuchar a Asahi hablar con desgana no es algo que suceda todos los días, pero su rostro se ilumina prácticamente enseguida. ― Supongo que por otro lado, eso significa que va bien. Pero cuidar a Shouyou y utilizar la maquinaria comienza a ser algo más complejo. ―Daichi ladea el rostro con curiosidad ante el suspiro que prosigue aquella declaración. ― ¡Y aquí nos ves!

 

― Eso te pasa por no imponerte cuando pequeño, ese niño se parece demasiado a Noya. ― Tanto Daichi como Asahi desvían la mirada cuando los gritos de Shouyou, como llamados por su conversación, se hacen presentes. Aone lo tiene a hombros, al tiempo que continua trabajando, ignorando la manera en que el pequeño parece usarlo como si fuera un caballo.

 

― No lo querría de otra forma, ―Asahi le dedica una sonrisa que podría bien causarle caries.

 

― Eres un blando, _Azumane_. Me causarás dolor de estómago. ―No lo dice enserio, y sabe que la sonrisa que no puede contener lo delata. Si hay alguien que se alegra por la familia que han creado Asahi y Noya, es él. Y Shouyou es el sobrino más bello que podría tener, modestia aparte. ― Deberías buscarle una solución, eso sí.

 

― Suga me prepuso el grupo de juegos de la tarde en el jardín, ―Asahi le da la espalda mientras habla, su atención aún en su hijo. ― Noya cree que no es necesario, Shouyou no tiene problemas para sociabilizar, pero siente que son demasiadas horas de “escuela” para un niño tan pequeño….

 

― Y tú crees que ese razonamiento es estúpido, pero no quieres pelearte con Noya, porque detestas la confrontación. ―Daichi no puede evitar el gesto triunfal que acompaña su deducción cuando Asahi se gira de golpe para observarlo. El golpe que su amigo da a su brazo, con el que se apoya sobre el escritorio, es algo que habría preferido evitarlo.

 

― Quizás Suga pueda convencerlo, ―Asahi se encoge de hombros, y da por zanjado el tema. Pero aquello da oportunidad a Daichi de preguntar algo que le ha estado carcomiendo la cabeza día sí y día no por el último mes.

 

― Hablando de Sugawara, ¿por qué nunca me informaron que eran amigos? ―Daichi está resignado a que no realizará más trabajo por hoy, al menos que alguien venga a solicitarle entrevista o revisión. Se levanta de la silla y se apoya contra el escritorio, de manera de estar “por encima” de Asahi. Sabe que su postura de brazos cruzados y mirada seria carga un tono de reproche, pero sinceramente, sólo tiene curiosidad. Parece imposible que Sugawara fuera un nombre nuevo en la conversación, con lo cercano que se muestra con sus amigos.

 

― No creímos que fuera algo necesario de mencionar ―Asahi niega cuando Daichi frunce el ceño sin comprender. ― Quiero decir, creímos que lo sabias… Suga también. ¡No es como que Suga sea alguien nuevo en nuestras vidas! Estoy seguro que coincidieron en un par de cumpleaños en todos estos años. ― Daichi se siente encoger en su lugar, incapaz de mantener la intensidad de la mirada de Asahi. ― ¡Además! Estoy seguro que Noya mencionó a Suga cuando te hablamos del jardín.

 

― Me dijeron que conocían a uno de los maestros sí, pero no que eran amigos íntimos. ― Es un intento vano de recuperar su dignidad, pero Asahi ríe.

 

― Deberías prestar más atención, Daichi. Te sorprendería lo que puedes aprender.

 

― ¿Qué se supone significa eso, Azumane? ― A pesar del tono indignado de Daichi, lo único que recibe es aún más risas de Asahi, quien parece relajarse en su silla. Sin embargo, no tarda en dejar caer su sonrisa, y posar una mano sobre el antebrazo de Daichi.

 

― Daichi, tú sabes que quiero a Tobio como si fuera propio, ¿verdad? ― Daichi quisiera que Shouyou eligiera ese momento para interrumpirlos, porque no está muy seguro de desear escuchar la respuesta que Asahi tiene para ofrecerle.

 

― ¿Qué tiene que ver Tobio con Sugawara?

 

― Todo y nada, pero no interrumpas. Digo, si quieres que te explique.

 

― Tú hiciste una pregunta, ―Daichi sonríe triunfal cuando Asahi se encoge de hombros, vencido, o posiblemente, resignado.

 

― Bien, yo hice una pregunta, pero no fue lo que respondiste. No, hoy me dejas hablar a mí, _por favor_. ― Por todo lo fácil que normalmente es desviar a Asahi de sus pensamientos, Daichi sabe que cuando se concentra en algo, es imposible detenerlo. Es fácil ver los rastros del _as_ del equipo de cuando eran pequeños. Así que Daichi se traga su réplica y lo deja continuar. ― Tobio es un niño hermoso, y cambió todas nuestras vidas. Tú sabes lo que significa ese niño para Noya y para mí, y también sabes que Shouyou es la luz de nuestras vidas.

 

― ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Asahi? Sé directo.

 

― Lo cambian todo, ¿verdad? Los niños… ―la tensión que crece entre ambos se acentúa cuando Asahi suspira y niega con la cabeza, antes de plantar un dedo sobre el pecho de Daichi de manera acusatoria. Daichi siente la presión sobre los anillos en su piel y sabe que no es coincidencia que Asahi le golpee allí. Asahi continúa cuando retira su mano, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por su atrevimiento y encogiéndose en sí mismo, casi como un globo desinflándose en un suspiro. ― Sé que tu situación es diferente, pero Tobio no puede serlo todo.

 

Daichi siente que no puede respirar por un momento, como si el fantasma del dedo que Asahi presionó contra su pecho le quemara. Se siente indignado, a pesar de que una voz en el fondo de su mente le dice que está siendo irracional, y que Asahi tiene razón. Asahi es probablemente una de las personas que mejor puede entender sus últimos tres años, lo que sus palabras implican es algo que Daichi no puede aceptar.

 

― No me mires así, Daichi. Quiero decir… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste sin Tobio? No, el trabajo no cuenta. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no cancelaste algo, saliste del trabajo u organizaste toda tu vida alrededor de ese niño? O sea. Lo que quiero decir es que estás tan pendiente de él que no prestas atención a nada más. ― Asahi se deja caer de vuelta hacia atrás en su silla, las preguntas flotando en el aire entre ellos. Pero el golpe final, es casi un suspiro que le ofrece sin mirarlo. ― ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de usar a Tobio como excusa?

 

― Yo no… ―El sentimiento de indignación se acentúa en su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo, no encuentra las palabras para contrarrestar aquella afirmación.

 

― ¡Asahi! ― El grito de Noya rompe con la tensión en el ambiente. Para toda la dignidad que uno podría esperar de uno de los dueños del lugar, Noya, con sus diminutas dimensiones corre hasta el aludido hasta tirársele en brazos.

 

Daichi no puede evitar el cosquilleo que le produce la escena hasta que la risa escapa de su cuerpo, viendo como Asahi trastabilla en la silla tratando de evitar la inminente y esperada caída. El estrépito que causan cuando ambos hombres terminan en el suelo actúa como llamador para el tercer integrante de la familia, y Shouyou, soltándose de la mano de Aone, corre también para dejarse caer sobre sus padres. Daichi tiene que desviar la vista ante las demostraciones de afecto de sus amigos, y chasquea los dientes en una mueca de pretendido asco.

 

― Están en público, por favor. ― Daichi sigue sonriendo, cuando Noya se desprende de Asahi, para levantarse con Shouyou en brazos, y le saca la lengua.

 

― Tu tío es un aburrido, Shuo-kun. De él no aprendas, para eso nos tienes a papá y a mí.

 

― No escuches a tu padre, Shouyou. ― Daichi revuelve los cabellos del pequeño cuando pasa intermitentemente la mirada de uno a otro, antes de soltarse de brazos de su padre, y salir nuevamente corriendo gritando Ao-san! Ao-san! directo a pegarse a la pierna del hombre.

 

― Aone tiene demasiada paciencia con ese niño, ―Asahi sonríe, dejando que Noya le envuelva a la altura de la cintura.

 

Cuando paran de reír y finalmente se sientan a conversar los tres, Asahi no vuelve a traer a colación la conversación anterior. Daichi no siente la necesidad de volver a hacerlo tampoco, pero las preguntas, y en particular la acusación de utilizar a Tobio como escusa no lo abandonan completamente.

 

Para cuando llega a casa, Ikejiri y Tobio duermen en el sofá. Daichi toma una ducha, y cambia sus ropas antes de despertarlos. Antes de acercarse al sillón, se detiene frente a la mesita de luz que tiene en su cuarto, una mano aferrándose a los anillos alrededor de su cuerpo. Los balancea por unos momentos antes de retirarse la cadena del cuello, y colocarla en una pequeña caja que tiene desde hace años pero nunca usa. Piensa en Yui, y se sorprende cuando sonríe al salir de la habitación.

 

― Venga, hoy vamos a salir a cenar, ― le dice a Ikejiri cuando finalmente logra despertarlo. A pesar de la mueca de asombro de su mejor amigo, Daichi no se detiene, toma a Tobio en brazos, y prepara lo necesario para salir. En el fondo, sabe que Asahi dice la verdad.

 

 

*

 

 

Sugawara lo recibe con una sonrisa enorme cuando, ese viernes, algo tarde, pasa a buscar a Tobio. A decir verdad, la sonrisa está dedicada al pequeño, pero Daichi no puede evitar el cosquilleo de felicidad que le produce la escena cuando ingresa al instituto. Sugawara tiene a Tobio en brazos, y el pequeño juega a tocar la punta de la nariz, las mejillas y un lunar en el rostro de su maestro, quien en consecuencia produce deferentes sonidos. Es una lucha de risas como respuesta entre Tobio y Sugawara. Daichi casi se arrepiente de interrumpirlos.

 

― ¡Sawamura! ― Sugawara da un pequeño salto hacia atrás, cuando finalmente nota su presencia junto a ellos. Daichi no puede evitar enarcar una ceja, su nombre sonando extraño nuevamente en labios del hombre.

 

― Daichi, ―repite monótonamente, y toma a Tobio en brazos cuando éste se tira hacia él, repitiendo a media voz: _dai dai dai_. Sugawara baja la vista y a los hoyuelos en sus mejillas lo acompaña un ligero rubor avergonzado, si Daichi no observa mal.

 

― Lo siento, _Daichi_ , la fuerza de la costumbre. ―Tobio vuelve a inclinarse hacia su maestro, y pone uno de sus dedos en un hoyuelo de Sugawara, quien pronuncia un pequeño “boop”, volviendo a producir la risa del pequeño. ― Empezaba a creer que debería llamar a Noya o Asahi para que volvieran a por él.

 

Es el turno de Daichi de sentirse abochornado, pasando una mano por su cuello y removiéndose incómodo en su lugar. Perdió el tren por míseros segundos y el siguiente se había retrasado. Había preguntado a Ikejiri si podía hacerle el favor de pasar por Tobio, pero su amigo le había recordado que él mismo estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad cumpliendo unos encargos de su trabajo. Daichi intenta explicar la situación a Suga atropellándose con las palabras.

 

― Lo siento, Sugawa- _Suga_ ―el gesto indignado de Sugawara y su posterior alegría tranquiliza levemente a Daichi. ― Quise avisar pero no tenía tu número.

 

― ¿Y no se te ocurrió llamar al jardín? ―Suga arquea las cejas, y Daichi se queda sin palabras, sintiéndose un completo estúpido. El incipiente ardor en sus mejillas sólo se acentúa cuando el otro hombre continúa: ―de todas formas, si querías pedirme mi número, sólo tenías que hacerlo.

 

Daichi se siente doblemente idiota, porque lo único que logra a atinar es a abrir y cerrar la boca en sorpresa. Y aunque al principio, Suga acompaña la frase con un intento de guiño, el silencio hace que se remueva incómodo, ya sin sonreír.

 

― Lo siento, no quería incomodar. Obviamente no soy muy bueno bromeando.

 

Ese es el momento que Tobio decide poner su índice sobre la nariz de su padre, acompañándolo de un pequeño y torpe “ _boop_ ”. Sugawara vuelve a sonreír, a pesar de la obvia tensión entre ambos, y Daichi no puede contener la risa que nace del fondo de su estómago. Ni Tobio ni Suga lo acompañan, ambos observándolo sin entender.

 

― Lo siento, ay, lo siento. ― Intenta disculparse, mientras Tobio vuelve a repetir “ _dai dai dai_ ” como si aquello no empeorara las risas en el estómago de su padre. ― Supongo que tampoco estaría mal tener tu número, ―Daichi sonríe, y luego se escucha decir sin mucha convicción: ―para emergencias.

 

― Pues no veo por qué no. ― Sugawara le dedica otra de esas grandes sonrisas que parecen imposibles. ― De todas formas pensaba ofrecerlo, si aceptas la propuesta que tengo para ti.

 

― ¿Propuesta? ― pregunta con curiosidad, algo confundido, dejando a Tobio en el piso. Obviamente inquieto ante tanta espera.

 

― Bueno, hace un tiempo que estamos planeando organizar una jornada de deporte para los pequeños. Un día especial en que padres y niños puedan participar en diferentes juegos y actividades deportivas. ―Suga se sienta en una de las bancas del hall, y Daichi lo imita tomando asiento a su lado. Ambas manos unidas en medio de sus rodillas y la vista enfocada en Tobio. ― La idea es organizarlo para dentro de dos semanas. Antes del final del trimestre.

 

Daichi asiente. Si una cosa le gustó de Karasuno cuando le vendieron el plan de estudios y actividades, fue específicamente, el enfoque en el desarrollo de todos los aspectos de los niños, incluyendo el físico-motriz.

 

― Ennoshita se está encargando de todo, pero es el único experto en deporte y buscamos padres que quieran colaborar. Claramente Noya y Asahi se han ofrecido a ayudar. Me preguntaba si… tal vez… te interesaría darnos una mano. ― Suga mueve sus pies inquieto, antes de volver a dirigirle una mirada llena de bochorno e intensidad.

 

― ¡Claro, me encantaría! ―exclama con más fuerza de la que planea, logrando que Sugawara se sobresalte. ― Quiero decir… ― Daichi observa a Tobio, quien corre atrás de una pelota pérdida por el lugar. ― Me gusta mucho la idea, si puedo ayudar de alguna manera, lo haré.

 

― Excelente, ―Sugawara brilla emocionado, puesto que no hay otra forma de ponerlo, y junta sus manos en un aplauso que no llega a sonar. Parece un niño tan pequeño como los alumnos a los que enseña. ― Puedes pasarme tu número, para coordinar. Aún no está definido el lugar, aunque en el peor de los casos usaremos las instalaciones del jardín. Nos quedarán algo pequeñas, pero no las ingeniaremos. ― Sugawara comienza a hablar con las manos, balbuceando los detalles, y anotando el número de Daichi en su teléfono cuándo este se lo canta. ― Ennoshita posiblemente también quiera comunicarse, para resolver en cuál de las actividades deseas tomar el mando. Le dije que posiblemente quisieras los juego de pelota, como el vóley, aunque ―Suga toma aire antes de continuar― quizás sea justamente lo que no quieras.

 

Daichi ríe, porque no ha podido interceptar una sola palabra en el monólogo de Suga, y niega con la cabeza. ― Voley estaría más que bien. Lo juegue prácticamente 24/7 durante una gran parte de mi vida, no es algo de lo que me canse fácil, ―comenta con un guiño. ― Además, creo que será la elección de Tobio. Así podré tenerlo cerca.

 

Sugawara sigue la dirección de su mirada, donde Tobio se ha sentado en el suelo y trata de tirar la pelota hacia arriba.

 

― Asumo que lo has llevado contigo, ―el comentario de Sugawara lo toma desprevenido, y Daichi se encoje de hombros.

 

― En casos de fuerza mayor, no es exactamente bien recibido llevar a un niño a prácticas de vóleibol. Ni tampoco lo ideal, muchas bolas pérdidas. Pero a veces es inevitable. Pero si lo dices porque está imitando… sus tíos y su padre jugaron voleibol durante la secundaria, nos ha visto jugar más de una vez.

 

― Yo también jugaba. ―Sugawara sonríe enigmáticamente. ― Así nos conocimos con Asahi, en primaria.

Daichi no puede evitar la expresión de asombro ante aquella declaración, está seguro que esta vez no es una información que haya pasado por alto, recordaría algo así. Matará a Asahi.

 

― ¿No querrías encargarte de ello tu entonces?

 

― Oh, no. ― Suga lo evita cuando responde, sus pies moviéndose inquietamente. ― Nunca fui muy bueno. De todas formas, no podré estarme en un sólo lugar para controlar las actividades y a los niños.

 

La forma en que el hombre quita importancia al comentario al pasar sobre su habilidad hace nudos en el estómago de Daichi. Incluso cuando Ikejiri abandonó para su segundo año de secundaria, Daichi no había podido eliminar esa sensación de malestar. Está seguro de que al igual que su mejor amigo, Sugawara era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba ser.

 

― Quizás podríamos organizar algún partido con Asahi y Noya algún día, entonces. Ya nos toca, a decir verdad. Estoy seguro que estarían encantados de que te nos unieras.

 

― Hace mucho que no juego, pero lo pensaré, ―es la respuesta conciliadora que le ofrece Sugawara. Pero, a pesar de que no es un sí directo, su expresión parece nuevamente más confiada.

 

― Excelente. ― Por la mirada que le dirige Suga, está seguro que no se le pasa su elección de palabras, y Daichi tiene que contener la risa ante su ligero sonrojo. ― Si no consiguen un sitio, para la jornada, puedo intentar hacer algunas averiguaciones, ―agrega, cuando el pensamiento regresa a su mente.

 

― ¿En serio?

 

― No prometo nada, ―Daichi se levanta, y ofrece a Sugawara su mano para estrechar, ―pero puedo intentarlo.

 

― Gracias, ―la sinceridad del agradecimiento de Suga hace que Daichi se atragante con las palabras, así que se limita a dar un apretón a la mano del otro hombre, y levantar a Tobio del suelo. ― Tienes mi teléfono.

 

― Para _emergencias_ , ―bromea sobre su hombro cuando está en la puerta. Lo último que registra, antes que suene su teléfono con llamada de Ikejiri, es la risa de Sugawara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coff*paraemergencias*coff*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dos cosas que esperar:  
> \- oblivious!daichi. el pobre es más lento. es todo su culpa. (me abstengo de hacerme responsable)  
> \- oblivious!flirting. o intentos de... (de esto si me hago responsable)
> 
> :D

La realidad es que no tiene el número de Sugawara hasta tres días después, cuando recibe un mensaje del mismo. Está en medio de observar una práctica del equipo de la universidad cuando le llega el mensaje, así que no es hasta que vuelve a la oficina que comparte con Iwaizumi y Ukai, que finalmente lo lee. O más exactamente, lee la cadena de mensajes.

 

**> Ups. El que tenía tu número era yo. **

**> Supongo que esto no cuenta como emergencia. **

**> Soy Suga. **

**> PS. Tobio está bien. No pasó nada. Sólo paso mi número. **

**> Para futuras emergencias ;D**

 

No puede evitar sonreír por alguna razón; no recuerda haber recibido mensajes tan desorganizados desde que estaba en secundaria. La última línea de mensaje lo deja ligeramente desorientado, pero decide ignorarlo, al igual que lo hace con la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro.

 

**Ahora podré avisar si llego tarde. ¿Eso se considera emergencia? <**

 

Iwaizumi lo mira desde su escritorio, una ceja levantada, mientras lo ve teclear en su celular. Pero eso es otra cosa que decide ignorar. Sobre todo cuando llega otro mensaje de Sugawara.

 

**> Depende del contexto.**

**> PS. Prohibido llegar tarde a la jornada. **

**> Salvo que sea una emergencia. **

**> De las de verdad. **

 

Daichi no puede evitar reír, y aquello solo consigue que Iwaizumi frunza más el ceño, aun guardándose los comentarios para sí. Daichi lo agradece mientras comienza a organizar sus cosas, no sin antes preguntarle a Suga si no se supone que está cuidando niños. El celular se mantiene callado por un rato, así que Daichi se concentra en pasar las observaciones del día a sus planillas sin demasiadas distracciones, e Iwaizumi también parece dar por sentado que no es necesario preguntar nada.

 

No es hasta la hora de salida del jardín que el teléfono vuelve a avisar de un nuevo mensaje. Daichi se sorprende a si mismo cuando espera que sea de Sugawara.

 

**> Se cuidan solos aparentemente. Kei me ha dicho que ya están grandes y no me necesitan. **

**> Las dos horas corriendo atrás de ellos prueban lo contrario. **

**> Pero no se lo digas a Kei. **

**> No quieres ser el que le rompa el corazón a un niño. **

 

Daichi está por responder cuando el carraspeo de Iwaizumi le hace girar para observarlo. Su compañero ha abandonado sus papeles, optando por observarlo por curiosidad, casi con una sonrisa conocedora en sus labios.

 

―Alguien está muy solicitado hoy. ― Es una afirmación que no deja lugar a duda, y ciertamente, es posiblemente el día que más ha sonado su teléfono desde que está trabajando en la universidad.

 

― Es el _tannin_ de Tobio, ―explica sin darle vueltas, pero el gesto de preocupación de Iwaizumi le hace ver su error. ― No pasa nada, Tobio está bien.

 

― ¿Entonces? ― Iwaizumi vuelve a su postura inicial, y aunque para otros podría parecer desinterés o incluso desdén la manera en que le observa, Daichi lo conoce lo suficiente para querer tirarle un libro por la cabeza.

 

― Demasiado tiempo con Oikawa hace que se te peguen sus caras raras. ― Resulta sencillo redirigir el tema, sobre todo porque Iwaizumi bufa pretendiendo ofenderse, pero luego se encoge de hombros.

 

― Son años, no tiempo.

 

Daichi se arrepiente de traer el tema a colación, así que mientras escribe un “jamás me atrevería” de respuesta a Suga, se digna a contestar la pregunta original de su amigo.

 

― Están organizando una jornada deportiva, y me ofrecí de voluntario. ― Técnicamente es una mentira, pero no quiere ver la expresión de Iwaizumi al decir que Sugawara prácticamente lo auto nombró voluntario. ― ¿Ahora que lo pienso, crees que se podrá conseguir alguno de los gimnasios, a préstamo?

 

― Keishin te tratará de loco, Sawamura.

 

― Sawamura nunca ha estado muy cuerdo, es cierto. ― El susodicho elige aquel momento para ingresar en las oficinas, una toalla alrededor de su cuello. ― No sé cómo planean ganar nada si hay que correr tras ellos para que corran en primer lugar. No recuerdo que ustedes fueran tan vagos, pero eh, me estoy poniendo viejo, así que no juraría sobre ello. ― Con un suspiro Ukai se deja caer tras su escritorio, subiendo los pies en la mesa y volviendo la mirada hacia Daichi. ― En fin, ¿cuál es la locura esta vez?

 

― Quiere prestarle uno de los gimnasios de la universidad a uno de los maestros del jardín de Tobio, ―explica Iwaizumi por él, una ligera sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios. Demasiados años, definitivamente. Daichi aprovecha que no planean dejarlo hablar, y que realmente no quiere ver la cara de asombro en el entrenador para volver a chequear su teléfono. No hay respuesta.

 

― No creo que eso sea posible, Sawamura. Políticas de la universidad y esas cosas, porque por mí, mientras no interrumpan la práctica, que vengan cuando quieran. ― Ukai le dedica una sonrisa, sus dedos jugueteando con la caja de cigarros que guarda en el primer cajón pero que nunca llega a encender en la universidad, y Daichi asiente. Teclea por impulso, aún antes de que Ukai termine de explicar.

 

**Malas noticias. No podré conseguir sitio para la jornada. <**

 

― Bueno, tendrá que ser de otra forma.

 

Se encoge de hombros ante la mirada calculada del entrenador y se concentra por la siguiente hora en revisar el papeleo, y luego ir a revisar uno por uno a los muchachos antes del partido de práctica de la tarde. Kyoutani se recupera con facilidad del esguince que sufrió en uno de sus dedos en el último partido interno, pero Daichi recomienda que sólo juegue la duración de un set, para no forzar los músculos innecesariamente. Muy a pesar del muchacho y la mufa de alguno de sus compañeros. Así que pasa la mitad del partido con un joven malhumorado a su lado, y las palmadas de consuelo de Iwaizumi en la espalda.

 

El partido contra el equipo de la universidad de educación de Miyagi es lento, y Daichi agradece que Ikejiri haya decidido quedarse un día más en la ciudad y no tener que preocuparse por el horario de Tobio. El primer set dura hasta los treinta, y aunque el segundo no llega a alcanzarlo, lo hace bien entrado los veinte. Daichi no opina demasiado sobre las tácticas, a pesar de Iwaizumi y Ukai suelen incluirlo. _Que por eso estás tú y no otro, Sawamura, la madera de capitán no se pierde de un día a otro_ , le recuerda el entrenador día sí y día no. Aun así, observa las jugadas con ojo crítico, controlando el esfuerzo físico por sobre todas las cosas y, en consecuencia, el susodicho rendimiento.

 

No hay tiempo para mucha charla durante el juego, y Daichi se olvida completamente del jardín de infantes, la jornada y los mensajes de Sugawara. No es hasta que despiden al equipo, y Ukai termina con una tediosa y larga charla sobre los puntos a corregir, que el tema vuelve a su mente. Así que antes de recoger todas sus cosas para marchar a casa, vuelve a revisar su teléfono. Hay un par de notificaciones. Algunos mensajes de Ikejiri, incluyendo fotos de Tobio durante el día, en el parque y en la casa, y por último recordándole que si no llega muy tarde Ikejiri preferiría poder marcharse en el último ómnibus del día, antes de salir a las cuatro de la mañana para llegar a Tokonami con tiempo. También hay un par de recordatorios sobre la cita médica de Tobio de dos días después, y un mensaje de su madre preguntando como está todo por Sendai. Está por abrir el mensaje de Sugawara cuando Keishin entra arrastrando los pies hasta sentarse sobre el escritorio de Daichi.

 

― Me quedé pensando, Sawamura. No me pongas esa cara que sigo siendo tu superior mientras estamos en horario de universidad. –Keishin le mira indignado, y Daichi se atraganta intentando evitar la risa a pesar de que nunca llega a decir en voz alta la broma que muere en su lengua. ― Merecido te lo tienes. Y yo que iba a ayudarte.

 

Ukai se cruza de brazos, una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios que contrasta con el intento de puchero infantil que pretende recrear.

 

― Lo siento. Dime.

 

― Si realmente necesitan un lugar, creo que podría averiguarte algo. ― Ukai se deja ir hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en el borde del escritorio, y mirándolo con curiosidad. ― Lo que sea por borrar esa expresión de decepción de tu rostro.

 

― Resulta que Ukai Keishin es un blando después de todo.

 

― ¡Que también soy tu superior, Iwaizumi! ― El aludido se sienta tras su escritorio encogiéndose de hombros, como si no acabara de insultar a su jefe, una sonrisa oculta en el frunce de sus labios. ― No prometo nada, Dai-kun. Pero tal vez pueda ofrecerte el gimnasio donde entrenamos con la asociación de vecinos.

 

La sonrisa que dedica a su entrenador es suficiente para que el hombre comience a incorporar _peros_ y _no es seguro_ y _tengo que consultar_ y _además no sé si les serviría_ , a su discurso. Pero Daichi apenas lo escucha. Vuelve a mirar a su celular, finalmente abriendo el hilo de conversación que mantiene con Sugawara. Releyendo el último mensaje que le envió, y la respuesta de emoticón triste con la cual recibió las malas noticias Suga. Por un momento, se imagina la cara de decepción del maestro, y aquello solo acentúa su sonrisa. “Puede que haya hablado demasiado pronto,” teclea, y luego comienza a traducir todo lo que le comenta Keishin en mensajes varios, terminando por un inseguro “igual no sé si servirá”.

 

― Debe ser realmente importante para Tobio esa actividad, ―murmura Iwaizumi a sus espaldas, y Daichi le tira uno de los cuadernos por la cabeza sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

 

Se queda observando el teléfono por un rato, los dedos a medio camino, hasta que finalmente aprieta el icono de los emoticones y selecciona una carita feliz. Está a punto de darle enviar cuando su teléfono suena con una alerta de mensaje de Ikejiri. Maldice porque aún no salió de la universidad, y prometió a Ikejiri que llegaría a tiempo. Responde corto y conciso antes de guardar todo, y salir corriendo. No sin antes hacer prometer a Ukai que le mantendrá informado y que lo necesitan para este fin de semana y que por favor no se olvide.

 

El viaje en tren se le hace eterno, y se distrae sacando notas de sus observaciones del partido de práctica, y evaluando posibles ejercicios para los jugadores más comprometidos. Cuando finalmente llega a casa, apenas tiene tiempo de despedirse de su mejor amigo, antes de que éste salga disparado hacia la estación de trenes. Daichi agradece haber encontrado aquel apartamento a solo algunas cuadras y con tanto transporte disponible. Vuelve a recordar su teléfono cuando se acuesta, luego de dar un beso a un plácidamente dormido Tobio.

 

Las notificaciones indican que tiene unos cuantos mensajes, pero cuando empieza a mirarlos nota que son todos de la misma persona. Mensajes de una línea de Sugawara, con un millón de _gracias_ , _excelente_ , _perfecto_ , y _ojalás_ mezclados sin mucho sentido de orden, y terminando con una serie de caritas sonrientes. Daichi nota que nunca llegó a mandar la suya, allí expectante en la línea de escritura. Ahoga un bostezo mientras aprieta el botón de enviar, y cuando abre los ojos de vuelta nota que la carita amarilla está sonrojada. Considera hacer una corrección, pero aquello lo dejaría en evidencia de su torpeza, pero entonces recibe otro nuevo mensaje. Sugawara le envía el mismo emoticón y Daichi se da vuelta hasta esconder la risa en su almohada. Está demasiado cansado para sacar conclusiones de ello, así que simplemente se deja atrapar por la risa y el sueño.

 

 

*

 

 

― No tienes tiempo de aburrirte cuando estás con pequeños. ―Sugawara se planta a su lado y Daichi tiene que mirar hacia arriba, desde donde está arrodillado junto a Shouyou atando los cordones de sus zapatos, para devolverle la sonrisa. ― ¿Necesitas ayuda?

 

― ¿Tan mal lo estoy haciendo? ― Daichi juega con sus manos, ligeramente avergonzado, al tiempo que deja que Shouyou salga corriendo hacia donde están los otros niños a cargo de Daichi. Son solo seis, incluyendo a su hijo y su sobrino, pero siente que si les saca un ojo de encima saldrán disparados fuera del gimnasio y desaparecerán para siempre. Que su inseguridad sea tan obvia le pone incómodo.

 

― Relájate, Daichi. No te estoy rezongando. Y de todas formas, ―Suga amplía su sonrisa, golpeando suavemente el hombro de Daichi, ―si quisieras salir corriendo tampoco te culparía.

 

― No sé cómo lo haces, ―admite finalmente, aceptando la botella de agua que le ofrece Suga, al tiempo que vuelve a fijarse en el grupito de seis que le tocó entrenar y cuyos padres, aquellos que no son él o Noya y Asahi que tienen sus propios grupos, están absortos en observar en vez de ayudar. ― Llevo media hora con sólo seis de ellos y siento que jugué tres sets de treinta, y quizás alguno más.

 

Suga se encoge de hombros, antes de empezar a caminar hacia los niños. Daichi se permite respirar por unos momentos, bajándose el contenido de la botella de agua de un golpe y luego siguiendo a Suga hasta arrodillarse junto a los seis niños. La manera natural en que les habla y logra atraer su atención causa fascinación en Daichi, sobre todo luego de pasar diez minutos intentando mantener a Shouyou sentado, lograr que Kei no se distrajera mirando el techo, o que Tobio se fuera con la pelota antes de que siquiera les dijera algo. Tienen tres y cuatro años y Daichi no esperaba otra cosa, pero es sorprende la calma y sencillez con la que Suga logra manejarlos.

 

― ¿Sawamura-san les pidió que se pusieran con un amigo? ―Suga interpreta lo que entre varios de los niños, simultáneamente, intentan explicarle. ― ¿Ya saben con quién?

 

Seis cabezas asienten al mismo tiempo, y Suga vuelve a levantarse, dando un par de palmadas a Daichi en la espalda. ― Muy bien, Sawamura, es hora de ver tu entrenador interior en acción.

 

Es como estar de vuelta en la universidad, que te hagan pasar al frente y debas recitar una serie de conocimientos que sabías a la perfección hasta cinco minutos atrás, pero que no puedes recordar con las miradas de todos en ti. Algo así se siente cuando seis pares de ojos expectantes, ansiosos y emocionados, se posan en él. Shouyou toma la mano de Tobio, y se la señala, muy para pesar de su hijo, y aquello logra sacar una sonrisa de Daichi. Vuelve a mirarlos a los seis, Akira de mano de Yuutarou, Kei de mano de Tadashi, y Tobio peleando por soltarse de la mano de su primo.

 

Siente la mirada de Suga sobre él mientras comienza a explicarles, y agarra a Tobio y Shouyou como ejemplo. Por la edad que tienen no espera que aprendan realmente a jugar al voleibol, y sería más sano que los pusieran en otro de los grupos donde juegan a las carreras, o a simplemente pasarse la pelota, pero Tobio sonríe y Shouyou ríe cuando logran pasarse la pelota empujándola con las manos hacia arriba con la ayuda de Daichi. Cuando Daichi pasa a encargarse de Kei y Tadashi, Suga se arrodilla a su lado y se encarga de Akira y Yuutarou. Suga repite las instrucciones que Daichi da a los pequeños, y conocedor del deporte no necesita mucha ayuda para guiarlos de todas maneras. Daichi se sorprende observándolo de vez en vez, mientras ayuda a dirigir los brazos de Tadashi en la dirección correcta. Como todo lo que hace Sugawara, hay una calma y delicadeza en la manera en que guía las manos de los pequeños que es envidiable, sobre todo con la paciencia con la que motiva al pequeño Tadashi, a pesar de que no logra que la pelota vaya en la dirección correcta.

 

Los seis niños son atentos, y eventualmente Suga y Daichi se alejan para dejarlos intentar jugar por su cuenta. Parecen divertidos, sobre todo cuando las pelotas terminan en sus cabezas, u otro de los niños cae. El primer instinto de Daichi es acercarse con rapidez, pero Suga lo detiene con una mano, hasta que ve la determinación de Kei cuando vuelve a ponerse de pie, y vuelve a tirarle la pelota a Tadashi.

 

― No se te da mal, ―le comenta Suga, mientras escanea con la mirada el resto del salón. Daichi siente el sonrojo en sus mejillas y pasa una mano por su nuca abochornado. ― Se están divirtiendo. Gracias.

 

― Oh, no es nada. Lo estoy pasando muy bien. ― Trata de quitarle importancia, mientras finalmente los padres de algunos de los niños se acercan a ayudarlos a jugar, dejando algo más de espacio a Daichi y Suga para hablar.

 

― Igual. Gracias por todo, el sitio es maravilloso. Las fotos que me pasaste no le hacen justicia.

 

Ciertamente el gimnasio era más grande de lo que había esperado cuando Ukai le había pasado la información y aquellas imágenes, que Daichi se había encargado de reenviar a Suga rápidamente. Habían podido dividir los diferentes grupos de niños por edades e intereses, y diferentes maestros y padres se encargaban de pequeños grupos. Shimizu tenía una ronda de pequeños en la punta extrema, y Noya jugaba a una especie de carrera de obstáculos en el medio del salón. Asahi estaba encargado de la cama elástica cerca de las puertas de salida, que mayormente utilizaban los niños de los cursos mayores. También había un grupo jugando al fútbol, y otro con pelotas de básquet y unos aros pequeños que pertenecían a los equipos infantiles del propio club. La infraestructura era realmente fenomenal para ser un club de barrio.

 

― Le debo una botella de _sake_ a mi jefe, pero valió la pena, ―comenta al pasar, acercándose nuevamente a Tobio y Shouyou, enredados en una pelea común entre ellos por la prevalencia de dominio de la pelota. Mientras quita la pelota de manos de ambos para ponerla fuera de su alcance por encima de sus cabezas, siente la respuesta de Suga.

 

― Oh. Debería darte una yo a ti. ― Es un comentario inocente, pero Daichi se da vuelta más rápido de lo que pretende. Suga le sonríe, como si aquella deducción fuera la más obvia del mundo. ― Para que puedas regalársela, ―explica encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Dai dai dai. ¡‘lota!

 

\- ¡ _Ojisan_!

 

Los reclamos de Tobio y Shouyou logran que Daichi salga de su estupor, y asienta con un “ _no es necesario_ ” a Suga, antes de volver a prestar atención a los pequeños y hacerlos prometer que seguirán jugando sin pelearse.

 

― Oh, no será problema, ―Suga le sonríe, antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse a ayudar a otros de los voluntarios, y Daichi se apura en ayudar a los padres de Akira y Yuutarou con sus pases.

 

Suga no vuelve a ayudarle durante el resto de la mañana, y Daichi se encuentra pronto lidiando con el grupo de tres años, sus padres, y un grupo de tres niños de cinco y unos padres insistentes que quieren aprender a jugar casi más que sus propios hijos. Si Daichi apenas había tenido tiempo de respirar en la primera hora, en las que siguen cree que va a desmayarse de mirar para todos lados al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera el equipo de primaria en Tokonami suponía tanto estrés para su mente ni tanto ejercicio para su cuerpo. La próxima que Ukai se queje del equipo le dirá que pruebe con un equipo infantil, a ver qué opina entonces.

 

Por suerte, para el almuerzo, muchos de los padres que hasta el momento sólo participaban de las actividades, son los que se encargan de la organización. Pero también lo hacen el resto de los maestros, así que Daichi se sienta junto con Noya y Asahi y un par de padres y madres más en la mesa de adultos mientras a los niños los distribuyen en otro rincón. De alguna forma, espera que Suga se les una, pero ninguno de los maestros se detiene durante todo el tiempo que dura el almuerzo, y es Shimizu quien pasa a preguntarles si están bien o necesitan algo más. Hay algo parecido a decepción que se pasea por el estómago de Daichi, y aunque se le quita el apetito, el esfuerzo físico de la mañana le obliga a comer.

 

Las horas luego del almuerzo están dedicadas a cuentos y siestas, sobre todo para los más pequeños, y Daichi termina con Tobio dormido en su regazo mientras Sugawara relata una serie de historias que mantienen a Shouyou, por el contrario, dando saltos. Una de las historias que narra Suga, antes justamente antes de que Tobio se duerma, apretándose contra las piernas de Daichi, es Las lágrimas del dragón, y mientras Daichi acaricia el cabello de Tobio, no puede evitar murmurar un “gracias” silencioso a Sugawara, quien sutilmente ladea la cabeza aceptándolas.

 

― ¿Quieres ponerlo en una de las colchonetas? ―le pregunta Suga una vez que los cuentos se acaban, y los niños más inquietos son repartidos en nuevas actividades, mayormente con sus padres, para bajar las revoluciones. Noya y Asahi ya se han marchado con Shouyou a jugar con la pelota, sentados en otro rincón del gimnasio. ― Debes tener las piernas adormecidas a estas alturas.

 

― Uno se acostumbra. ― Daichi ajusta la cabeza de Tobio sobre uno de sus brazos, levantándolo levemente para acomodar sus piernas bajo su cuerpo. ― Eso sí, ahora entiendo cómo te las arreglas. Seguro que cuando los dejamos todos los días lo primero que haces es contarles un cuento y mandarlos mágicamente a dormir.

 

― No todos los niños se han dormido. Y usualmente no están tan cansados en la mañana. ― Sugawara se sienta a su lado, resignado a que Daichi no planea moverse. Sus mejillas están rosas, y Daichi no sabe si adjudicarlas al cansancio de la lectura y el día, o a su cumplido. ― Si lo intentara recién se dormirían para cuando vienen a buscarlos. No tendría mucho sentido. ―Suga pasa una mano por los cabellos de Tobio, quitándolo de sus ojos. ― Se ha portado muy bien hoy, incluso cuando no estaba bajo tu cuidado.

 

― ¿Significa eso que no suele hacerlo? ― No puede evitar la alarma de su voz, esa constante preocupación de que vuelvan a llamarlo porque mordió a otro niño. La risa, suave y contenida de Sugawara lo invade todo.

 

― Tienes que dejarte de ponerte tan nervioso, Daichi. Tiene tres años, no todos los días se va a portar bien. Esa es la cuestión, está aprendiendo. ― Suga termina por acomodar el mechón de cabello de Tobio tras su oreja, y cuando retira su mano, sus dedos rozan el brazo de Daichi, causándole cosquillas. ― Pero se lo nota más suelto, me alegro que hayas podido participar.

 

Hay tanta honestidad en la mirada de Suga que Daichi se encuentra sin palabras que decir, así que simplemente asiente, bajando la mirada hacia Tobio.

 

― Gracias por tenerme en cuenta.

 

Es apenas un susurro, pero Suga golpea sus hombros ligeramente, con cuidado de no despertar a Tobio, y Daichi se siente un poco más tranquilo de manifestar aquel sentimiento de agradecimiento en voz alta.

 

― Vamos a ponerlo en una de las colchonetas, tienes que descansar los brazos para las siguientes actividades. Ahora que el entrenador ya cumplió sus horas, toca participar al padre. ― Suga le ofrece una mano, para ayudarle a levantar. ― Además, Noya ha prometido ganar el 1-1 de basquetbol con los niños a hombros, y alguien tiene que vencerlo.

 

Daichi se deja levantar con la ayuda de Suga, teniendo especial cuidado en no despertar a Tobio. Suga le aferra del brazo con tanta fuerza que Daichi está seguro que dejará marcas, y se obliga a no pensar en ello cuando la idea le hace tragar para volver a respirar.

 

― ¿Noya piensa ganarlo?

 

― Bueno, técnicamente va a obligar a Asahi a participar, pero cito: “una victoria de la familia es una victoria propia”. ― Suga se encoge de hombros, mientras le da un pequeño toquecito en el brazo para que lo siga hacia un lado del gimnasio, donde Daichi finalmente divisa la serie de colchonetas donde los niños duermen bajo la supervisión de Shimizu.

 

― Asahi es más difícil, pero supongo que habrá que ganarles, ―Daichi deja a Tobio en el suelo, antes de observar a Suga, quien le sonríe divertido.

 

― Bueno, quizás si lo logras me dejarás que te invite con _sake_ , después de todo.

 

 

*

 

 

Son solo dos semanas después cuando Tobio, Ikejiri y él en casa, se aprontan para otra actividad en el jardín: la fiesta de fin de trimestre. Aunque han mantenido contacto con Suga mediante mensajes, recibiendo una exagerada cantidad de fotografías de Tobio y Shouyou en el jardín, la mención del _sake_ no vuelve a colación. Y Daichi no vuelve realmente a pensar en ello, salvo cuando entrega una botella a Ukai como agradecimiento, o cuando Iwaizumi logra sonsacarle la información sin realmente intentar hacerlo. Puede que se lo mencione una vez al pasar a Ikejiri, pero realmente, no es como que sonría cuando piensa en ello. Ganar a Asahi y Shouyou para el horror de Noya, podría considerarse un suficiente buen premio.

 

Mientras observa el intento de disfraz que lleva una semana y tanto haciendo, Daichi está seguro que esto es lo peor que ha hecho en su vida. Yui se reiría en su cara de poder verlo. Ikejiri, que si puede, no se resiste a largar la carcajada. Tobio los mira a ambos con una expresión atónita de incomprensión.

 

― Yo sé que las manualidades nunca fueron tú fuerte, Daichi. Pero esto supera mis expectativas.

 

Bufa, porque no puede hacer otra cosa, y saca una foto de Tobio, sólo para dejarse en evidencia en el futuro. Por un momento piensa en enviársela a Suga, pero decide que hay determinados niveles de vergüenza pública que puede soportar. Quizás pueda chantajear a Tobio cuando sea adolescente y decida revelarse, eso podría servir. La realidad es que el disfraz para la obra de final de semestre, si es que lo que tiene Tobio puesto puede llamarse así, es, bueno, impresentable.

 

― ¿Qué se supone que es? ― Ikejiri ladea la cabeza, una sonrisa divertida en los labios, que sólo logra que Daichi le golpee en el medio de las costillas.

 

― Basta, Hayato.

 

― Que estoy preguntando enserio.

 

― ¡Luna! ― Tobio sonríe, emocionado, señalándose a sí mismo, y Daichi decide que es un buen momento de esconder su cara entre sus manos. No puede soportar la mirada incrédula de su mejor amigo.

 

― Dai, deberías haber pedido ayuda. ¡Qué demonios! Dime que tenemos tiempo de salvar… ―Ikejiri señala a Tobio en toda su longitud ―… esto.

 

― La fiesta no empieza hasta las cinco, deberíamos llegar un poco antes, ―admite, mirando el reloj. Las manecillas marcan un cuarto para la dos. Supone que podría ser peor.

 

― Bueno, creo que podemos hacer algo, nada puede ser peor que eso. Déjaselo a mis dotes de profesor. ― Ikejiri sonríe, y comienza a quitar los cartones deformes de su sobrino con poco cuidado.

 

Daichi no sabe si preocuparse o alegrarse. Así que se propone dejarlo ser, y se encarga de aprontar el resto de la ropa: el pantaloncito negro y la remerita negra con la que vestirá a Tobio, su propia muda para tomar una ducha antes de salir hacia Karasuno, y el bolso que preparó la noche anterior con todo aquello que le pareció importante: desde agua hasta ropa para cambiar a Tobio de ser necesario, y la pelota de peluche que se apropió Tobio del jardín y que ahora usa hasta para dormir. A pesar de que Daichi intentó devolverla, y Suga no se lo permitió.

 

Son las tres y media cuando Ikejiri finalmente le deja pasar a la habitación, con Tobio ya vestido en su ropa negra y con una luna blanca de cartón y tela en la cabeza. Es realmente impresionante, considerando que el niño no estará más de un minuto en escenario.

 

― Estamos prontos, ―anuncia Ikejiri, con una sonrisa triunfal, y señalando a Tobio como si fuera una obra de arte. ― Quedó un poco más grande que la anterior… ―Daichi conoce a su mejor amigo como la palma de su mano, y aquella afirmación le causa preocupación. ― Pero no creo que vaya a caerse, ¿verdad, Tobio?

 

― ¡Tobio! ¡Luna! ―exclama el pequeño saltando de la cama, y corriendo fuera de la habitación sin problemas hasta llegar a la puerta y caer de cola, por no poder pasar.

 

― No se cayó por el peso, no es mi culpa. ― Ikejiri se remueve en su lugar, pero Daichi ríe.

 

Están demasiado justos de tiempo, y no puede decir nada, porque realmente era vergonzoso presentarse en el jardín con el intento de vestuario que él había realizado. Puede imaginar la risa cohibida de Suga, y las burlas de Noya. Definitivamente, la ayuda de Ikejiri es bienvenida y Tobio también está riendo, repitiendo Luna como si fuera la única palabra que conoce.

 

Tobio no se calla en todo el camino hasta el Jardín de infantes Karasuno, una mano tomada de Daichi y otra de Ikejiri, casi dando saltitos durante todo el recorrido.

 

― Cualquiera diría que ese jardín cambio a mi sobrino por otro. ―Ikejiri le dedica una mirada que Daichi sabe interpretar como “te lo dije, te dije que debían volver”. ― A decir verdad, creo que también te ha hecho bien a ti.

 

― ¿El jardín?

 

― Sendai, Daichi. Sendai. Aunque no sé, el jardín puede que haya tenido que ver. ― Cuando Ikejiri lo observa como si supiera algo que él no, Daichi siente escalofríos. Son contadas veces que Ikejiri se adelanta a observar y comprender las cosas, pero ésta es una de esas. Está seguro que ha sido muy cuidadoso de lo que ha dicho a su mejor amigo, y que no hay nada que pueda revelar el túmulo de sensaciones que él aún no puede poner en orden, pero aun así, nadie lo conoce como lo hace Ikejiri. Prefiere, de todas formas, no preguntar.

 

El jardín está repleto cuando llegan, todos los niños están vestidos de diferentes maneras. Algunos disfrazados, otros vestidos con sus mejores ropas, y los padres lo ocupan todo. Hay sillas distribuidas en el patio, y un pequeño escenario armado en la otra punta. Cuando finalmente localizan a Asahi, gracias a su altura, Daichi deja a Ikejiri con él y parte a buscar a Noya y Suga con Tobio.

 

Daichi no sabe al cien por cien de quien es la idea de efectuar una obra para la fiesta final del trimestre, pero está seguro de que Suga tiene que ver en ello. En los pocos meses que lleva de conocerlo, sabe que Suga es el de las ideas, mientras que Shimizu y Ennoshita, por ejemplo, son los de las acciones. Le lleva un buen rato hacerse paso por entre el grupo de padres con el tamaño de la “cabeza” de Tobio. Levantarlo en brazos no ayuda demasiado, puesto que le dificulta la vista y para cuando siente su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, apenas tiene formas de buscarlo. El mensaje es de Suga, y Daichi ríe ante las instrucciones de cuántos pasos hacia adelante, cuantos hasta la izquierda, girar y luego dos pasos más hacia la derecha. El último que recibe, antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con Suga, es un escueto “fin del juego”.

 

― ¿Recibo un premio por salvar todos los obstáculos? ― Tobio se tira de sus brazos directo a los de Suga, quien ríe ante la efusividad del pequeño, quien grita que _Tobio es una luna_ con mayor fluidez de la que Daichi espera.

 

― Aparentemente no tener que cargar más a Tobio en brazos por hoy, ―Suga le guiña un ojo, antes de indicarle que lo siga. Daichi cree que es un premio considerable, la manera en que Tobio se encuentra tan familiar con una persona que algunos meses atrás era un completo extraño; sobre todo, considerando lo reservado y cuidadoso que se portaba antes de mudarse a Sendai.

 

Suga se mueve entre la gente con una facilidad que le recuerda a la manera en que se maneja con los pequeños. Daichi entrenó a adolescentes durante tres años y nunca logró moverse entre ellos sin sentirse torpe, rígido y atropellado. Se pecha con algún que otro padre, y casi le pasa por encima a Tadashi, a pesar de su considerable disfraz de estrella, cuando Suga finalmente se detiene en medio del maremoto que son las preparaciones de las obra. Con niños corriendo de un lado a otro y padres gritando instrucciones que nadie sigue, Daichi no puede más que preguntarse cómo van a lograr poner a los niños a hacer obra alguna.

 

― No te preocupes, ―Suga le da un par de palmadas en el brazo, leyendo sus pensamientos y sacando a Daichi de su cabeza. ― Lo hemos ensayado y son sólo un par de minutos. Sobrevivirán.

 

― ¡ _Ojisan_! ― Shouyou se prende de su pierna, casi a la altura de su cintura, y Daichi se apura en poner una mano en su espalda antes de que resbale al suelo. Noya tiene una mueca en el rostro, en un intento de regañar a su hijo a pesar de la gracia que le causa su comportamiento. ― ¿Qué soy, _ojisan_?

 

Daichi lo toma en brazos, alejándolo ligeramente de su cuerpo para poder observarlo. ― ¡Un mono!

 

― No, ojisan. ¡No soy mono! ― Shouyou se ríe contra su pecho, y Daichi sonríe.

 

― A ver, déjame pensar, Shou-kun. Eres… eres… ―Daichi se le acerca hasta poder susurrarle en el oído, ―eres _pupu_.

 

La carcajada que larga Shouyou llama la atención de todos los presentes, sobre todo tras la horrorizada expresión de ¡ _ojisan_! que suelta el pequeño.

 

― ¡Soy un _cabalo_ , _ojisan_!

 

― Shouyou, ven aquí, que eres un caballo sin cola. ― Noya revolotea una especie de peluca que Daichi supone han convertido en la cola del caballo, y otra que debe ser la crin, y Shouyou sale disparado hacia él. “ _Ojisan_ piensa que soy _pupu_ ,” Daichi escucha que dice el pequeño cuando llega junto a su padre, y Noya le mira divertido.

 

Suga le golpea el brazo, llamando su atención, donde Tobio está sentado junto con Kei, otro de los pequeños que está disfrazado de luna, claramente menos emocionado que su hijo. Cuando Tobio lo señala “¡Kei Luna!” el aludido bufa y da vuelta la cara, hasta bajarse del banco.

 

\- ¡Voy a busca’ a Tadashi! ―da como explicación el pequeño cuando Suga le pide que se quede quieto, y aunque Kei no le hace mucho caso, Tadashi aparece justo enfrente de él, y ambos vuelven a sus asientos.

 

― ¿Te molestaría vigilarlos unos momentos? ― Suga lo mira con ojos apenados, pero sale corriendo antes de que Daichi siquiera pueda contestar. Tres pares de ojo se dirigen hacia él y lo único que se le ocurre es entretenerlos con la maldita pelota de peluche que menos mal tuvo la inteligencia de guardar.

 

De alguna forma, Suga termina salvándolo no más de diez minutos después, y lo manda a sentar junto a Noya y el resto de los padres. Al mismo tiempo que él, con la ayuda de Shimizu, se encarga de sentar a los niños por grupo en las primeras sillas frente al escenario. Para el ruido que hacen los pequeños durante la organización, la división que hacen los maestros los mantiene controlados durante las diferentes actuaciones de todos los grupos. Los niños de cinco años cantan, otro grupo representa la canción del cascanueces, y el grupo de Tobio representa el transcurso del día y la noche, básicamente caminando de un lado a otro del escenario con pasos cortos.

 

Ikejiri se encarga de sacar fotos, mientras que Daichi aplaude a más no poder, Noya grita que el caballo valiente es su hijo y Asahi simplemente llora. A decir verdad, Daichi no esperaba nada menos de su grupo de amigos. Suga sonríe y le guiña un ojo, mostrándole los pulgares de ambas manos hacia arriba. Daichi se siente un poco idiota de la sensación de orgullo que le recorre, pero cuando el evento termina y Tobio corre hasta sus piernas gritando emocionado, le importa más bien poco.

 

El evento no dura demasiado realmente, y en poco más de una hora, con el atardecer cayendo sobre ellos, los padres comienzan a despedirse y desaparecer por la puerta del jardín. El grupo de Daichi, Noya, Asahi e Ikejiri se retrasa un poco, dejando que Shouyou y Tobio corran por el largo y ancho del edificio. No es hasta que la gran mayoría de los padres se han marchado que Suga se acerca a ellos.

 

― Debo decir que estoy impresionado, Daichi, la última foto que me mandaste la luna hace un par de días comencé a preocuparme.

 

Daichi quisiera que lo tragara la tierra, y no puede evitar el sonrojo que nace de la base de su cuello y se extiende hasta sus mejillas.

 

― Créame, debía hacerlo, Sugawara-san. ― Ikejiri se cuelga del hombro de Daichi, con una sonrisa, y Suga levanta una ceja curioso. Daichi decide elegir ese momento para recordar que ambos hombres ya se conocen, de las oportunidades en que Ikejiri recogió a Tobio durante el año. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que se marchara de inmediato. Definitivamente.

 

― Que no era tan grave, Hayato, ―defenderse no tendrá futuro, pero aun así lo intenta.

 

― Tienes una foto en tu teléfono, puedo comprobarlo.

 

Los ojos de Suga brillan, y antes de que pueda realmente negarse, tanto el maestro como Ikejiri, se han lanzado contra él buscando el teléfono. Su mejor amigo, que conoce todos sus puntos débiles, juega sucio, y a pesar de los intentos de Daichi de comportarse como un adulto, termina luchando contra las cosquillas y lanzándole una mirada de odio a Ikejiri cuando Suga finalmente se hace con su teléfono.

 

― ¡Oh, Daichi! ― Suga ahoga la risa tras la palma de su mano, cuando logra finalmente llegar a la fotografía. Noya da pequeños saltos para poder observarla y termina hecho un ovillo en el suelo muerto de risa. Posición que Shouyou, y Tobio con algo más de recelo, toman como invitación para saltarle encima. ― ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?

 

Si Daichi pudiera ponerse más rojo, se sentiría como en su primer año de universidad, cuando finalmente logró juntar el coraje para invitar a salir a Yui. Murmura un “los odio” entre dientes que sólo provoca que Ikejiri y Noya vuelvan a reír, Asahi, que lo mira con disculpas en el rostro, de un paso atrás, y Suga simplemente sonría. Le falta el halo de ángel para completar su pretendida inocencia.

 

― Bueno, el resultado estuvo muy bien. ― Suga revuelve los cabellos de Tobio, la luna ya olvidada en el suelo tras el ataque de cosquillas que Noya instauró sobre ambos niños tras verse atacado por ellos. ― Tobio y Shouyou han estado maravillosos.

 

― Eso es porque son hijos nuestros, ―Noya se golpea el pecho, aun sentado en el suelo, con una sonrisa orgullosa, y Shouyou se trepa a su espalda, imitando su gesto.

 

― De eso no queda duda, Noya, no te preocupes. ― Es el turno de Daichi de reír, aunque aún siente las mejillas ardiéndole de la vergüenza.

 

― Vamos, Shouyou, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, que aquí no saben apreciarnos. ― Noya hace un puchero, y toma a Shouyou en brazos, arrancando a caminar hacia la puerta del jardín con estudiado dramatismo.

 

― Yuu… ―la advertencia de Asahi no se hace esperar, y sale corriendo hacia Noya y su hijo. ― ¡Deja de enseñarle esas cosas, por favor!

 

Ikejiri se encoge de hombros, y arranca a caminar hacia ellos también. Daichi toma la mano de Tobio, antes de observar a Suga. Éste le sonríe con una disculpa en los labios, y le devuelve su teléfono.

 

― Hubiese estado perfecto si lo traías con eso. ― Suga se agacha para tomar el disfraz de luna y ponérselo nuevamente a Tobio, quien sonríe como si fuera navidad. ― Lo importante es que Tobio lo pasara bien.

 

― Todos lo pasamos bien, ―admite con honestidad, una mano en su nuca y la otra apretando el agarre sobre Tobio. ― Supongo que tendré que ingeniármelas para sobrevivir las vacaciones de verano sin el jardín.

 

― Estoy seguro que no tendrás problemas. Tobio es un sol. ― Tobio lo mira con la cabeza ladeada por un momento, y luego grita ¡Luna! con todos sus pulmones, sacándole carcajadas a ambos. ― De todas formas, nos veremos el fin de semana, así que si necesitas ayuda, sólo tienes que decirlo.

 

― ¿El fin de semana? ― Daichi mira a Suga confundido, perdiéndose por un momento el ofrecimiento de ayuda de Suga.

― Noya y Asahi han dicho que organizarán una reunión en su casa. ¿Para celebrar el verano y esas escusas? ― Suga le sonríe algo incómodo, mientras deja que Tobio tome su mano, y entre ambos empiezan a caminar hacia la salida, donde ya espera el resto del grupo. Shouyou reclamando por _ojisan_ y _To-chan_.

 

― _Oh_. No creo que vaya a suceder. El fin de semana tenemos campamento de entrenamiento con el equipo. Llevaré a Tobio donde mis padres, incluso. ― La repuesta le quema en la garganta, especialmente cuando Suga deja de sonreír. Como un pensamiento de último momento agrega: ―y no podría molestarte por Tobio durante tus vacaciones.

 

― No sería molestia, nos la pasamos muy bien con Tobio, ¿verdad, To-kun? ― Suga sacude levemente la manita que toma de Tobio, y vuelve a vestir una sonrisa en sus labios, pero hay algo diferente en la manera en que lo hace, que molesta en el fondo del estómago de Daichi. ― Había pensado llevar el _sake_ el sábado, para estar a mano, ―Suga vuelve a dirigirse a él, aunque apenas le mantiene la mirada, y luego se enfoca hacia adelante. ― Supongo que podría invitarte otro día entonces.

 

― Ya te dije que no es necesario. ― Daichi sacude su mano libre restándole importancia. ― Fue un placer poder ayudar.

 

― Pero quiero hacerlo.

 

Están sólo a un metro de distancia de la salida, y Tobio se suelta de manos de ambos para salir corriendo hacia Shouyou. Daichi está por salir tras él cuando nota como Ikejiri lo toma de la mano, asegurándose que no se aleje. Plantado como está en el sitio se gira hacia Suga.

 

― La verdad es que no me gusta el _sake_ , ―Daichi siente que le arde el cuerpo entero cuando dice aquello. Se siente ligeramente culpable de no aceptar la gratitud de Suga, así que traga y le dedica una sonrisa. ― Pero podría aceptarte un café.

 

La forma en la que el rostro de Suga se ilumina provoca cosquillas en todo su cuerpo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- oblivious!daichi es un tema recurrente  
> \- iwaizumi & daichi es lo segundo mejor de escribir este fic. 
> 
> pero bueno, si que van por café ;D

Si hay algo que Daichi dejó de ser desde el nacimiento de Tobio es puntual. Lo intenta, calcula el doble del tiempo, le agrega varios minutos más por las dudas, y aun así, no lo consigue. En casa de sus padres eventualmente había logrado conseguir un equilibrio, una rutina y un horario que funcionaba. Cuatro meses en Sendai no han bastado para recuperar un atisbo de normalidad en sus horarios. Así que no se sorprende a sí mismo cuando llega al café veinte minutos después de la hora, arrastrando a Tobio de una mano y sintiéndose completamente impresentable. Se detiene frente a la puerta unos segundos, acomodando la camisa dentro de su pantalón antes de ingresar al sitio.

 

Suga está en una de las mesas al fondo, su vista concentrada en su teléfono, navegando sus redes sociales o mensajes seguramente, por la manera en que mueve sus dedos. Daichi no puede evitar el bochorno que quema sus orejas por la tardanza, y mientras avanza de mano de Tobio hacia la mesa, siente que le pesan las piernas, los brazos, o básicamente la mayoría del cuerpo.

 

― Lo siento mucho, ―son las primeras palabras que salen de su boca, y Suga levanta la vista hacia él, en un primer momento desorientado, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa sincera.

 

― No hay problema, aproveché a responder unos correos que tenía atrasados. ― Suga le señala el asiento de enfrente, visto que Daichi sigue inmóvil frente a la mesa. El gesto hace que sus mejillas ardan aún más sin razón aparente. Suga no parece notarlo, pues sus ojos se posan entonces en Tobio. Por un momento, su atención vuelve a fijarse en Daichi, cejas arqueadas y mirada inquisidora, pero su expresión no dura más de un segundo antes de regalarle una amplia sonrisa al pequeño. ― ¿Y a quien tenemos aquí?

 

Es la cosa más simple del mundo cuando Tobio se suelta de la mano de Daichi para auto señalarse y decir: _Tobio_. Alto y claro, con una amplia sonrisa.

 

― ¡Pero cuánto has crecido en tres semanas, To-kun! Volverás a la escuela siendo un niño grande. ― Suga le revuelve el cabello y Tobio se encoge de hombros, provocando la carcajada de Suga.― Cuando quieras acordar no sabrás dónde anda ni con quien.

 

― Tampoco nos apuremos, Suga. ― Daichi toma asiento, y se hace a un lado para dejar espacio para Tobio, pero éste le ignora completamente, optando por sentarse junto a Suga, una sonrisa inocente en sus labios. Una sensación semejante a alivio le recorre por unos momentos. ― Aunque, visto lo visto, puede ser antes de lo esperado.

 

― ¿Ahora si estamos listos para ordenar? ― Una mesera se acerca a ellos con dos menús y una brillante sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes. Su vista está centrada en Suga, a pesar de que habla a ambos, y el aludido asiente, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Daichi vuelve a sentirse culpable por su tardanza. ― Muy bien, les dejaré esto por aquí y vuelvo en unos momentos, ¿sí?

 

― Gracias.

 

― De nuevo, lo siento. ― Daichi se esconde atrás del menú cuando vuelve a disculparse, pero una mano de Suga baja el folleto para obligarlo a mirarlo a la cara.

 

― Para eso tienes mi número, para avisarme en emergencias, ―le dice guiñando un ojo, y deteniendo a Tobio de ponerse a jugar con los tarros de azúcar sobre la mesa con su mano libre. ― ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

 

― Tuvimos que volver por la pelota de peluche. Ni siquiera la tocó en todo el camino, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. ― Se encoge de hombros, intentando prestar atención al menú, pero Suga no lo deja.

 

― Si quieres algo caliente, te recomiendo el Chocolate con avellanas, pero si prefieres algo frío, aquí hacen un _Uji Matcha latte_ helado delicioso. ― Suga le observa expectante, su mano aún en el menú de Daichi, hasta que éste suspira y deja el folleto en la mesa.

 

― Confió en ti entonces, ese _latte_ más vale sea para morir. ― La sonrisa que le dedica Suga tras sus palabras podría iluminar la mitad de Sendai, Daichi está seguro. Le recuerda a Tobio cuando ha aprendido algo nuevo o recibido un regalo sorpresa: emocionado y ansioso.

 

― Perfecto. ― Suga le hace señas a la muchacha, quien tarda solo unos segundos en aparecer para anotar sus pedidos. ― Dos _Uji Matcha latte_ fríos, y para el pequeñ…

 

― Un vaso de leche fresca, ―acota Daichi, recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento de la mesera.

 

― ¿Algo más?

 

― Una porción de _cheese cake_ New York, gracias. ―Suga le devuelve los menús a la muchacha, y luego apoya ambos brazos en la mesa, centrando su atención en Daichi nuevamente. ― Espero que no tengas problema en compartir, normalmente prefiero lo salado, pero esa tarta es una exquisitez.

― El que se va a apuntar inmediatamente será Tobio, ― Daichi ríe, y Suga aprovecha ese momento para poner a Tobio en su falda, y jugar con sus manos sobre la mesa para distraerlo. ― Pero aparentemente hoy estoy en tus manos, así que veremos qué tan fantásticas son tus elecciones.

 

― De repente me siento con mucha presión, mejor la llamamos de vuelta y eliges tú. ― Hay algo en la expresión de Suga, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, más allá de su tono de broma, que produce un nudo en el estómago de Daichi, algo a lo que no intenta ponerle nombre, ni le dejan, porque Tobio decide elegir ese momento para estirarse por la mesa hacia él.

 

― ¿Tobio, qué dijimos sobre subirse a la mesa? ― El pequeño hace un puchero, pero su rostro se altera completamente cuando Suga se inclina y susurra algo sobre su oído. En un instante, Tobio se baja de la falda de Suga, sentándose a su lado, derecho y estático y expectante.

 

― Un café de estos no es el sitio más interesante para un niño de tres años, ―aunque pareciera que lo estuviera retando, la sonrisa de Suga es divertida. ― La próxima vez me avisas y elegimos otro lugar.

 

Las palabras de Suga resuenan en su cabeza unos momentos, dejándolo sin palabras. De repente se siente muy tonto porque Kuroo le insistió por teléfono que dejara a Tobio con “ _ese par de amigos tuyos que no sé cómo mantienen vivo a un hijo pero si lo hacen con uno pueden hacerlo con dos_ ” o “ _Iwaizumi-san lo haría encantado, y no me importa que Oikawa esté de visita, si alguien puede cuidar de dos niños ese es Iwaizumi_ ”. La realidad es que no se le ocurrió que Suga no esperara que fuera con Tobio. Está por responder cuando la mesera vuelve a interrumpirlos, posando dos vasos de té verde enfrente de ellos, y una porción de tarta de queso con tres cucharas.

 

― Aquí tienen. Que disfruten.

 

― Gracias.

 

Daichi toma el vaso entre sus manos, porque no sabe realmente que hacer, y el fresco del vidrio le hace bien a sus palmas sudorosas y a su sensación de estar corriendo aún una carrera por llegar a tiempo. Suga por su lado, le dedica una sonrisa pícara, y se dedica en atender a Tobio como si fuera propio, poniéndole una servilleta sobre la ropa y dándole la pajilla del vaso con leche que trajeron para él. A veces es fácil olvidarse la cantidad de tiempo que Tobio pasa con otras personas, pero la escena en frente de él es suficiente para recordarle cuánto tiempo dedica Suga a su hijo. Daichi lleva el té a sus labios para ocultar su sonrisa, consecuencia del calor que recorre su cuerpo.

 

― ¿Qué opinas? ― Suga le mira de lado, sus manos ayudando a Tobio con su bebida, quien posiblemente acabará con la leche antes de que siquiera Suga pruebe su té. Daichi saborea el líquido en su paladar antes de tragar y emitir opinión.

 

― Si la tarta vive a las expectativas como la bebida, me dejaré en tus manos más seguido. ― A Daichi le toma un segundo darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, alertado por lo rojo que se pone Suga, y como su mirada se desvía hacia el pequeño como excusa para responder.

 

― Te tomaré la palabra, Daichi.

 

Sus palabras son tan ambiguas que Daichi no sabe qué hacer con ellas. De repente, se siente incómodo, sin control sobre la situación y dándole vuelta a ideas en su cabeza que parecen descabelladas y sin sentido y que se esfuerza por eliminar concentrándose en la bebida en sus manos. Suga ríe cuando vuelve a girar hacia él, ante las miradas incrédulas de Daichi y Tobio. Ambos abandonando la tarea de ingerir sus bebidas para observarlo con idénticas expresiones de incomprensión. Suga continúa riendo atrás de la palma de su mano.

 

― Es sólo un café, Daichi. Tienes cara de cervatillo asustado.

 

― Técnicamente es un té frío.

 

― _Detalles_. ― Suga se encoge de hombros, revolviendo la cabellera de Tobio, antes de probar su propia bebida con un suspiro satisfactorio. ― Sabía que el _Uji Matcha latte_ no falla. ― Suga vuelve a beber de su vaso, con la mirada pérdida, al punto que Daichi cree poder verlo meditar sus siguientes palabras. ― Me alegra mucho que finalmente pudiéramos hacerlo, invitarte a un café, digo. Poco más y empiezan las clases de nuevo y creería que la deuda había prescripto.

 

― Sigo insistiendo en que no hay ninguna deuda. ― Daichi se inclina por sobre la mesa para limpiar la papada de Tobio con una servilleta, y recibe un pequeño golpe de un dedo en su frente por parte de Suga.

 

― Pero aquí estás.

 

― Me dijeron que el café es bueno, ―ríe, consciente que Suga fue quien le dijo tal información en el mensaje que le pasó un par de días atrás con la dirección del mismo. Se deja ir de vuelta para atrás, tomando distancia y dejando que Tobio vuelva a concentrarse en su leche, el ceño fruncido mientras lucha por sorber las últimas gotas del fondo.

 

La conversación se desvía después de ello, hablan de trabajo, del equipo de voleibol de Daichi, de los niños de Suga, de Noya y Asahi, y un popurrí de temas que se enlazan uno con el otro, con una facilidad que asombra a Daichi. No vuelve a pensar en la verdadera razón por la que está allí, ni si debía llevar o no a Tobio, porque Suga parece de lo más feliz haciéndole los gustos al pequeño y burlándose de Daichi con él. A Daichi le suena el teléfono un par de veces con notificaciones que decide dejar pasar, y agradece tenerlo en silencio.

 

El ambiente del lugar es realmente agradable, especialmente en aquel rincón apartado, y Suga pide vasos de agua para ambos cuando terminan el té y un par de galletitas de chocolate y otro vaso de leche para Tobio, quien vuelve a ignorarlos en favor de ingerir su comida y jugar con la pelota de peluche.

 

― Para su cumpleaños me propongo conseguirle un remplazo, si es que dura hasta entonces. ― Suga observa a Tobio con cuidado, antes de girarse y tomar el plato con la tarta de queso. ― Deberías considerarte importante, pocas cosas me distraen de la _cheese cake_ de este lugar.

 

― Será la hora de la verdad, entonces. ― Daichi sabe, porque todo tiene su punto límite, que se está metiendo en camisa de once varas cuando dice aquello, el reto implícito en su lengua cuando pronuncia cada silaba. La forma en que le devuelve Suga la mirada es suficiente para hacerle tragar en el sitio.

 

― Primero tú, ―Suga le extiende la cuchara con el trozo de torta que cortó para él, y Daichi se lo queda mirando por unos momentos, repentinamente consciente de que Suga está a punto de empujar el trozo de _cheese cake_ por su garganta, si él mismo no decide a comerlo. Es un poco una lucha de voluntades, y es el momento en el que Daichi se da cuenta que está perdiendo. _Corrección_ , ya está perdido.

 

Prueba el pequeño trozo de _cheese cake_ cerrando los ojos y dejando que el sabor lo invada. No puede evitar relamerse cuando acaba, un ligero gusto agrío a limón quedando de fondo en su paladar. Cuando abre los ojos Suga aún tiene la cuchara en el aire, y sonríe, algo inclinado hacia adelante expectante.

 

― ¿Cuál es el veredicto? ―pregunta, humedeciéndose sus labios, y Daichi se pregunta en qué momento empezó a notar es tipo de gestos de parte del maestro de Tobio. Y, sobre todo, desde cuándo producen cosquillas en su estómago y le obligan a desviar la mirada. ― ¿Malo? ―insiste Suga, un pequeño puchero en sus labios, que Daichi llega a divisar cuando vuelve a observarle.

 

― Terrible, ―murmura con seriedad, ante el horror que se expande por el rostro de Suga, y Daichi tiene que evitar las ganas de reír. ― Creo que tendremos que pedir un pedazo más.

 

― ¡Sawamura Daichi! ― Por un momento, Daichi cree que Suga va a tirarle la cuchara por la cabeza, pero la sonrisa algo cohibida de sus labios, y el hecho de que use la misma para cortarse un pedazo para sí prueba lo contrario.

 

Daichi no puede quitar los ojos de encima mientras lo ve comer aquel trozo, y oculta la risa cortando un pedazo de torta para sí y embutiéndola en su boca, cuando Suga da un pequeño saltito emocionado al saborear la torta.

 

― Si esto te causa gracia, espera a que me veas comer un plato de mapo tofu, cuánto más picante menos dignidad. ― Suga tiene el descaro de guiñarle un ojo luego de semejante comentario, y Daichi agradece que Tobio decida dar vuelta el vaso de leche sobre su falda en ese momento, desviando su atención. Por suerte ya no hay líquido en el pote de plástico, pero eso implica que Tobio vuelve a sentarse encima de Suga, comenzando a parlotear sin mucho sentido.

 

Entre Suga y Daichi, y algún trozo que Daichi da a Tobio, terminan la torta en un santiamén, y por insistencia de Suga, piden otra porción más. Es aún más delicioso bien frío, y dura aún menos que el anterior. Aunque Suga debe de ayudar a Daichi a cortar sus trozos luego de que Tobio se le trepa en brazos y se apoya sobre su hombro, rascándose los ojos con la mano.

 

― Se está haciendo tarde para él. ― A Daichi le lleva unos momentos procesar que fuera ya casi anochece completamente, y se promete que llevará a Tobio de paseo uno de estos días para recompensarlo por su relativamente excelente comportamiento. No que el pequeño vaya a entender que lo hace por eso, pero lo que cuenta es la intención. O algo así.

 

― Pediré la cuenta. ― Suga le dedica una sonrisa, estirándose para pasar sus dedos por los cabellos de Tobio, quien se acomoda aún más contra el cuerpo de su padre. ― Es todo un campeón. Se parece mucho a ti.

 

El comentario lo desorienta por unos momentos, y Daichi siente que le arden demasiado las orejas como para poder decir nada, la presencia de Suga, aun acariciando a Tobio, extremadamente cerca para poder procesar las intenciones del otro hombre. Para su suerte, siempre oportuna, la mesera trae en esos momentos el importe, y Suga se aleja para pagar, siguiendo a la muchacha hasta el mostrador para utilizar la tarjeta.

 

Daichi aprovecha que recupera su espacio personal para acomodar a Tobio en la silla a su lado, mientras recoge sus pertenencias y se asegura, por sobre todo, de guardar la pelota de peluche que lleva a todos lados. Para cuando Suga regresa a con ellos, Tobio está parado sobre el asiento, algo más despierto y meciéndose sobre sus pies.

 

― ¡Suga-san! ― Para haber estado a punto de dormirse minutos atrás, el grito resuena en la cabeza de Daichi, al tiempo que Tobio se tira a brazos de su maestro. Suga no tiene mucha más opción que atraparlo en sus brazos. Es eso o dejarlo caer. Tobio se acomoda contra su hombro, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Suga, como minutos atrás lo hacía sobre Daichi. Suga pasa sus dedos por su cabello, meciéndolo ligeramente, y la escena hace estragos en el semblante serio que Daichi intenta mantener cuando habla a Tobio. Después de todo, Tobio se pega de semejante manera a muy pocas personas: Ikejiri, su abuela y, a veces y en contadas ocasiones, Iwaizumi.

 

― ¡Tobio-kun, vamos al suelo! No podemos molestar a Suga. ― Tobio le saca la lengua, y Daichi suspira indignado. Puede notar por el rabillo del ojo que Suga pone su cara de maestro, esa que indica que quiere reír pero sabe que no puede. ― De todo lo que podías aprender de tu primo, tenía que ser eso.

 

― No hay problema, Daichi. Puedo cargarlo un rato. ― Suga le sonríe, y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta antes de que Daichi pueda poner objeción alguna. Daichi suspira, colgándose el bolso del hombro y saliendo fuera tras ellos.

 

Las calles de Sendai están relativamente tranquilas para la hora, aún a pesar de ser verano, así que caminan sin mucha dificultad por la vereda. El sitio que eligió Suga para encontrarse está más cerca de su casa que de la de Daichi, así que se ofrece a acompañarlos hasta la parada de bus. Hay uno directo que no debe demorar más de unos diez minutos en pasar, así que se sientan en el banco, Suga con Tobio en brazos y Daichi sin saber dónde poner los propios.

 

― Gracias por el… té, Suga. ― Suga ríe casi infantilmente cuando Daichi duda de la palabra a elegir. ― Y la tarta. No era necesario, pero gracias igual.

 

― Asahi me ha dicho que eras cabezota, pero creo que no supo expresarme la magnitud de dicha cualidad. ― Suga golpea hombro contra hombro, y Daichi desvía la mirada esperando, y a la vez no, que aparezca el ómnibus al final de la calle.

 

― Voy a matarlo, ―Daichi no lo dice enserio, y Suga lo sabe, tratando de contener la risa para no molestar a Tobio acomodado contra su pecho.

 

― Ya te dije, Daichi. Quería hacerlo. Espero que lo hayas… que lo hayan pasado bien.

 

Daichi no puede evitar notar la forma en que Suga entrelaza sus dedos contra la espalda de Tobio, manteniéndolos ocupados en algo, y se maldice por tener la tentación de poner una mano sobre ellos. No tarda mucho en tener una excusa, aunque técnicamente lo que hace es desatar sus manos para tomar a Tobio y levantarlo en brazos. El ómnibus a una parada de distancia.

 

― Lo pase genial. ― Es la pura verdad, a pesar de que no puede mirarlo cuando lo dice. No por vergüenza ni cobardía, sino porque presta atención al ómnibus al que hace señas. Pero cuando comienza a verlo frenar, se gira para observar a Suga. Está parado a un paso de distancia, las mejillas rojas y los labios tímidamente curvados. Daichi tiene que sacudir su mente para reaccionar. ― Gracias.

 

Agarra el manillar de la escalera para subir cuando siente la mano de Suga sobre el antebrazo con el que sostiene a Tobio. Daichi no tiene mucho tiempo de reaccionar cuando al darse vuelta, Suga se inclina hacia él, posando un beso sobre la comisura de sus labios y luego besando la frente de un adormilado Tobio.

 

― Deberíamos repetirlo.

 

Daichi no tiene tiempo a responder, porque el conductor le insta a subir y Suga le empuja hacia adelante con una mano en su espalda. Le lleva cinco avisos del conductor reaccionar luego de haber arrancado, antes de lograr finalmente acomodarse en un asiento y ajustar a Tobio en su falda.

 

 

*

 

Dos días después, el único mensaje sobre el tema en su celular sigue siendo uno de Kuroo, que Daichi no está muy seguro por qué no borra definitivamente. Seguramente porque le gusta torturarse y el recordatorio de que Kuroo tenga, nuevamente, la razón mediante tres simples palabras es un masoquismo diferente: _te lo dije_. Daichi no está muy seguro de qué le dijo Kuroo, pero sí sabe que no se equivoca. Dos días y no se atreve a enviar un mensaje a Suga, ni recibe uno suyo. El historial de su conversación se termina en un “SOS. Llego tarde. De nuevo” que envió cuando salía hacia el café.

 

Encima de todo, no tiene a nadie que cuide a Tobio esa mañana: Noya y Asahi están de vacaciones, Aone está enfermo, Ikejiri está trabajando, y su madre no se vendrá a la ciudad con un aviso de último momento. Así que cuando llega a la universidad, el teléfono le pesa en el bolsillo y Tobio lo hace en sus brazos. Muy en el fondo no sabe si agradecer que Oikawa esté en la ciudad o decidir salir corriendo cuando éste se ofrece para cuidar al pequeño.

 

― ¿Tú estás seguro de esto? ―le pregunta Iwaizumi, una vez dejan a ambos en las gradas, y se dirigen a sus puestos junto al equipo. Tiene en los ojos ese brillo que expresa que no lo dice realmente enserio, pero que quizás debería hacerlo. Es una expresión muy común en presencia de Oikawa, Daichi la conoce de memoria.

 

― La verdad no estoy seguro de nada. ― Daichi se encoge de hombros, y lanza una mirada hacia Oikawa y Tobio. ― ¡Deja de sacarle la lengua a mi hijo, Oikawa!

 

― Obviamente estás desesperado. ― Iwaizumi no oculta la sonrisa de sus labios, posiblemente porque da la espalda a Oikawa y éste no podrá verla. Pero luego su rostro se suaviza y su voz adquiere un tono preocupado ― ¿Pasó algo?

 

Daichi no responde, porque es realmente más sencillo dejarse arrastrar hasta la banca, y dejarse caer con un suspiro.

 

― No lo sé realmente. ― Tantea con su mano el bolsillo donde está su teléfono. Estático y sin nuevos avisos. Iwaizumi simplemente lo mira con el ceño alzado, y los dedos tamborileando sobre la madera. No dice nada, y Daichi tampoco elabora, así que eventualmente se concentran en sus tareas. Iwaizumi en asistir a Ukai, y Daichi en tratar las lesiones en recuperación y verificar que ninguno de los muchachos se lastime por exceso o malos movimientos.

 

Es una práctica relativamente lenta para Daichi, a pesar de la ansiedad con la que pasea Ukai por ancho y largo de la cancha, y la sonrisa apacible de Iwaizumi cuando le recuerda que falta poco más de un mes para el torneo y que este es sólo el comienzo. Pero la realidad es que no le provee demasiada distracción, e incluso los grititos de Tobio pidiéndole a Oikawa que juegue con él, no son lo suficientemente fuertes para acallar sus pensamientos. No le sorprende cuando Iwaizumi vuelve a llamar su atención.

 

― Tienes la misma cara que cuando no sabías como decirme que te mudabas del apartamento porque ibas a vivir con Yui. No me digas que no pasa nada, Sawamura, porque no soy idiota. ― Iwiazumi no lo mira cuando habla, y Daichi se muerde el labio, su vista fijándose a los dos únicos presentes en las gradas.

 

― Siempre lo han hecho lucir tan fácil, ―murmura. Es una noción extraña, pero no puede evitar que le arda el estómago con envidia. Iwaizumi le observa con los ojos como platos, finalmente desviando su atención de la cancha.

 

― No sé de qué hablas, Sawamura.

 

― Tú y Tooru. ― Daichi se encoge de hombros, le parece tan obvio que no entiende porque Iwaizumi no sigue su línea de pensamiento. Lo que no espera es que Iwaizumi comience a reír a carcajadas. De fondo siente como la pelota en juego cae en medio de la cancha cuando todos voltean a observarlos y Daichi sonríe cuando Oikawa se inclina hacia adelante, con Tobio trepándose a su espalda cuando éste baja la guardia.

 

A Iwaizumi le lleva unos minutos recomponerse, y otros tantos lleva que todo el resto de los presentes dejen de observarlos. Daichi siente que le arde el cuello, a pesar de que no lo miran específicamente a él.

 

― Tooru y yo, ―el hecho de que Iwaizumi use el nombre de Oikawa es suficiente indicador de que está hablando enserio, independiente de los vestigios de risa que aún contornean su rostro, ―somos todo lo opuesto de fácil. No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas, compartimos apartamento por cinco años, Daichi. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

 

― Tú sabes lo que quiero decir, ―Daichi siente que le arden las mejillas, y es claro para cualquiera que les preste algo de atención, que ya no están trabajando. Ukai tiene la decencia de no retarlos, o quizás está demasiado concentrado haciéndolo con los muchachos.

 

― No, no lo sé. Tú y Yui eran fácil, nosotros… nosotros no sé qué somos. ―Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros, como si aquello no tuviera importancia. Y ese es el punto, no lo tiene.

 

― Creo que salí… salgo… podría salir con Suga, ―suelta de golpe, como si la mención de Yui ameritara semejante confesión.

 

― ¿El maestro de Tobio? ―Iwaizumi le dedica una sonrisa algo pícara, y Daichi siente que está rodeado de mensajes de “te lo dije” por todos lados. ― ¿Por eso llamas a _esto_ ― Iwaizumi señala a Oikawa para luego señalarse a sí mismo con incredulidad ― _fácil_? Definitivamente estoy rodeado de idiotas.

 

El primer instinto de Daichi es quejarse ante el insulto, pero la realidad es que se siente bastante idiota. Un poco tonto y aún más adolescente, por cómo le arden las mejillas. Iwaizumi lo sigue observando como si no le reconociera, pero luego ríe levemente y niega.

 

― No sé de qué me sorprendo. A ver, suéltalo, es obvio que quieres hacerlo. Pones la misma cara que el idiota de Tooru cuando está emocionado por algo pero no quiere que se le note.

 

Daichi medita que quiere decir realmente, saboreando las palabras en su boca. Se vuelve a enfrentar a la cancha, porque no puede mantener la mirada inquisidora de su amigo, pero su mente no está presente en la universidad. No sabe por dónde empezar, porque él mismo apenas puede ponerle pies y cabeza, y de repente, es terriblemente consciente de cuánto ya ha hablado a Iwaizumi sobre Suga. Cosas que entonces parecían curiosidades, hoy se le hacen obvias. Daichi bebe de su botella hasta acabar su agua, para aplacar el calor, antes de comenzar a hablar. Iwaizumi siempre fue bueno escuchando, y prácticamente no interrumpe mientras Daichi se hace un lío con las palabras.

 

Daichi no se deja nada fuera, incluso aquellas cosas que Iwaizumi ya ha escuchado, pero agrega las nuevas, cómo el hecho de que no puede evitar sonreír cuando recibe uno de sus mensajes ( _lo sé, Sawamura, lo he visto_ ), o cómo le mueve el piso cuando lo ve interactuar con Tobio. Le habla de la jornada, de las bromas y de cuán cercanos se han hecho sin siquiera pretenderlo. De cómo sus consejos ya no suenan profesionales, sino los de un amigo, y cómo no piensa en él como el maestro de Tobio, sino simplemente como Suga. Cuando quiere acordar, Daichi siente como sus mejillas arden cada vez que menciona su nombre.

 

― _Mierda_. Llevo en esto más que una salida por café, ¿verdad? ―se atreve a decir finalmente, los ojos clavados en sus pies, y jugando inquietamente con los dedos de sus manos.

 

― Se podría decir, ―hay una sonrisa burlona en la comisura de los labios de Iwaizumi, y aquello sólo provoca que Daichi ahogue un gruñido contra las palmas de sus manos.

 

― Mierda. Me gusta Suga, ―ríe sin levantar el rostro, las mejillas le arden y el horror lo recorre completo. ― Sueno hasta como adolescente. Esto no puede estar pasando. ― Daichi cierra los ojos, no puede evitar pensar en el roce de los labios de Suga contra su mejilla, o la presión de sus dedos contra su espalda, o la manera en que sonrió durante toda el rato que estuvieron juntos. ― Estoy perdido por el maestro de mi hijo, ―ahoga otra carcajada entre sus dedos para no llorar. ― Esto está mal.

 

― Daichi, ―la voz de Iwaizumi le llega lejana a los oídos, a pesar de que sabe que apenas hay distancia entre ellos. Su amigo tiene una mano sobre su hombro, y madura entre ellos un silencio paciente. Siempre calmo. Años de experiencia, le diría en otra situación con una sonrisa a medias. ― Te atrae Suga, ¿y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

 

― Es el maestro de Tobio. ― La respuesta es mecánica, casi calculada. Es una mentira. Pero no puede poner el dedo sobre la verdad, así que da la única excusa que tiene a mano. Iwaizumi parece tan poco convencido como él mismo, chasqueando los dientes y negando con la cabeza.

 

― ¿Y? ―insiste con terquedad. Daichi lo odia un poco. ― ¿Qué piensa él? Quiero decir, ―Iwaizumi se pasa una mano por el cuello, y Daichi no puede evitar notar de reojo cómo su amigo busca a Oikawa con la mirada. ― Yendo a lo importante. ¿Le _gustas_ ―el tono de burla no pasa desapercibido, pero Daichi se limita a esconder su rostro más entre sus manos, ―tú a él?

 

El mensaje de Kuroo en su teléfono pesa contra su pierna. “ _!Te lo dije, Sawamura! Eso era una cita, y tu insististe en llevar al enano._ ” Es como rebobinar una película a la antigua, donde puedes ver todas las escenas sucederse una a otra en reversa: el beso en la comisura de sus labios; las frases con doble sentido; la promesa de una próxima vez; la sorpresa en el rostro de Suga al ver a Tobio; la interminable cadena de mensajes de las semanas anteriores, emoticones incluidos; y sabe que no acaba allí, ni siquiera lo hace en el cumpleaños de Shouyou. La confesión de que Suga lo recuerda bien desde antes que se presentara en el jardín de infantes de unas semanas atrás vuelve entonces a su memoria. Daichi se endereza, la mirada en el techo de chapa del gimnasio, un suspiro apretado en sus labios.

 

― No lo sé. Creo que sí. ―Daichi supone que no puede ponerse más rojo ya, pero tampoco apostaría en ello cuando piensa en la calculada posición de los labios de Suga al borde de los suyos propios: casi una casual equivocación, pero al mismo tiempo una invitación, sobre todo considerando su sonrojo posterior. Y todos los anteriores. Daichi se siente tan idiota por ser tan ciego. ― Supongo que sí. _Sí_.

 

Daichi quiere reír.

 

― Dime, Daichi, ¿cuál es el problema entonces? ―Iwaizumi lo sigue mirando con cuidada atención, ni sonríe, ni le da palmadas en la espalda, ni lo felicita.

 

Tiene la ligera sensación que lo trata como lo hace con Oikawa, o incluso con Tobio, la diferencia es sutil: enseñándole el camino para que lo aprenda por sí mismo. Daichi cierra los ojos, y trata de identificar el problema. Sabe que por un lado es la inexperiencia, el sentirse tan desorientado que no sabe qué hacer con tanta información. Pero no es eso, y si no lo hace por él, al menos se lo debe a Iwaizumi por escucharle. Aun así, se sorprende cuando encuentra una respuesta.

 

― Es el primer nuevo _amigo_ que hago desde Yui.

 

― Eres un idiota, Sawamura. ― Iwaizumi le sonríe entonces, y le revuelve el cabello, en un gesto tan íntimo que le ha visto hacer con Oikawa tantas veces que le toma desprevenido. La imagen de Suga despeinando a Tobio es su segundo pensamiento. ― Puede ser un amigo y puedes sentirte atraído por él, ¿sabes? Hazme caso, te habla la voz de la experiencia.

 

― No sé qué hacer, ―suena lamentable cuando lo dice. Tobio, aún con sus dificultades, tiene más decisión que él. Apenas si recuerda cómo actuar frente a alguien que le interesa, hasta su vocabulario se reduce a términos de secundaria. ― ¿Qué hago?

 

― Sé tú. ― Iwaizumi sí le da un par de palmadas en la espalda entonces, y Daichi lo odia otro poco más.

 

― Eso no es de mucha ayuda, ―masculla con comedido malhumor.

 

― Pues si cómo dices él tiene interés, algo habrás hecho bien. ― Iwaizumi se encoge de hombros, levantándose del banco con una disculpa, atendiendo las señas de Ukai para que se acerque.

 

― No tengo la menor idea de qué hice, Hajime. ¡Apiádate un poco de mí!

 

― Habla con él, Daichi, no es tan difícil. ―Iwaizumi ríe cuando Daichi bufa, y vuelve a esconder el rostro entre sus manos.

 

Fácil, _seguro_. Eso era hasta que se volvió consciente del tema. Siente que las manos le sudan, y Iwaizumi se ríe de él cuando varios minutos después llega a sentarse a su lado, el equipo ya desintegrado y dirigiéndose hacia los vestuarios.

 

― No le des tantas vueltas, Sawamura. Se te quemará el cerebro. Te atrae, le atraes, son adultos, no te enfrentas al fin del mundo.

 

― Yo no sé cómo lo haces, con Tooru. ― Daichi carraspea cuando Iwaizumi le mira con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa pícara en los labios. ― No. Calla. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

 

― No le doy vueltas. Eso es lo que hago, ―sabe que su respuesta es sincera, por la manera en que se encoge de hombros, y se deja ir ligeramente hacia atrás con la cabeza hasta enfocarse en el rincón de las gradas donde Oikawa y Tobio se encuentran. ― Inténtalo, podrías sorprenderte. Y si llegas a poner a Yui o a Tobio como excusa, no vuelvas a hablarme, ¿entendido?

 

― No me atrevería. ― Debería sentirse ofendido por la mirada de desconfianza que le lanza Iwaizumi, pero se limita a sonreír. Sus palabras son sinceras, muy a pesar de sus miedos.

 

Oikawa baja eventualmente con ellos, con Tobio persiguiéndole detrás e insistiendo que juegue con él.

 

― Mocoso-chan es insoportable, Sawamura. ― Oikawa se abre un sitio entre Daichi e Iwaizumi, con una pequeña floritura de sus cabellos. Iwaizumi pone los ojos en blanco, y le pega un golpe sin fuerzas en su hombro.

 

― Mira quien habla.

 

― Hieres mis sentimientos, Iwa-chan. ― Oikawa lleva una mano a su pecho, pretendiendo indignación, pero por la forma en que su cuerpo se inclina hacia Iwaizumi al tiempo que sonríe, está claro que es una pobre actuación. ― Que ya no quiero jugar a la pelota, Tobio-chan.

 

Daichi agarra al pequeño en su falda cuando Oikawa claramente no va a prestarle atención, pero Tobio se hace lugar en el banco al lado de su padre, y toma la mano de Oikawa sin su permiso y muy para su horror.

 

― No vine desde Tokio a ser niñera, Sawamura, ―masculla, pero no hace intento alguno de soltar al pequeño. ― ¿Qué conversación tan interesante me perdí mientras cuidaba al mocoso? ¿Sawamura al fin se consiguió alguien para calentar la cama?

 

― ¡ _Kusokawa_!

 

― ¡Iwaizumi!

 

― ¡Yo no dije nada! ¡Estuve contigo todo el tiempo, Sawamura!

 

― Oh, lo que menos esperaba era acertar con eso, ―la sonrisa que le dedica Oikawa hace que el estómago se le vuelva un nudo de nervios y se le vuelvan a encender las mejillas. ― A ver, cuéntale al _exper-_ ¡ _Iwa-chan, tan bruto_! ―la exclamación no se hace esperar cuando Iwaizumi le da un golpe contra su cabeza, y aunque Oikawa se gira con bronca en el rostro, lo cierto es que termina aún más apoyado sobre el pecho de Iwaizumi. Daichi no recuerda si alguna vez les vio besarse, pero hay una cercanía en ellos que siempre le hace sentir que está interrumpiendo un momento íntimo. Aún sin abrazos, caricias o toques calculados.

 

― Y yo que creía que con Kuroo tenía suficiente.

 

― ¿Tetsu-chan se enteró antes que yo? Y pensar que el que está en Sendai soy yo. Me ofendes, Sawamura. ― Oikawa hace un pequeño puchero que hace reír a Daichi. Le tienta sacarle una foto para enviarle al aludido, pero se contiene. Sobre todo cuando Tobio salta del banco, una mano señalando una pelota de voleibol sin guardar tirada en la cancha y la otra tirando de Oikawa. ― Controla a tu mocoso, Sawamura.

 

Daichi se encoge de hombros, y aunque Oikawa intenta zafar al principio, Iwaizumi le da un pequeño empujón, y susurra un “no te hagas el difícil, Tooru” que termina por dirigirlo a la cancha.

 

― Creo que Tobio quiere robarlo.

 

Iwaizumi ríe.

 

― Si lo logra, puede quedárselo.

 

 

*

 

 

― ¿Repíteme de nuevo por qué estás aquí? ― Daichi lleva a Tobio de la mano, lo cual posiblemente no es una brillante idea, considerando que su hijo se tropieza paso si y paso no, sus ojos clavados en Kenma, quien lo ignora completamente, optando por jugar con el teléfono de su padre en una manera que hace que Daichi se estremezca.

 

― Porque Kenma necesitará un jardín si nos mudamos a Sendai, ― Kuroo echa la cabeza para atrás cuando sonríe, el tono de su voz dando por sentado que se trata de algo obvio. Daichi suspira, una reacción que parece darse en demasía cuando se está con Kuroo.

 

― ¿Y por qué te mudarías a Sendai? ―pregunta, no creyéndose ni por un segundo las excusas de Kuroo, quien acentúa su sonrisa, cargando a Kenma en brazos.

 

― Porque mi vecino va a mudarse a Sendai. Bueno, está en sus planes. ― Kuroo le muestra los dientes, atajando el teléfono con una mano cuando Kenma lo suelta sin querer. Kuroo tiene la gracia de una gacela y la movilidad de un gato, siempre cae de pie. De todas las personas a las que Daichi esperó ver triunfar como padres, Kuroo no era particularmente primero en su lista. Supone que, como siempre, está lleno de sorpresas.

 

― ¿Y qué tiene que ver que se mude tu vecino? ― se atreve a preguntar finalmente, lanzándole una mirada escéptica a su amigo.

 

― Se me dificulta acostarme con él si vivimos en ciudades diferentes, Sawamura. ¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa! ― Kuroo lo dice con la soltura con la que habla de todo, natural, simple y directo. Pero Daichi, aún en su sorpresa y horror, puede notar como le brillan los ojos.

 

― ¡¿Te acuestas con tu vecino?! ―es una exclamación susurrada cuando se detiene en medio de la vereda para mirarlo con los ojos como platos. ― Espera… cuando dices tu vecino, ¿quieres decir Yaku-san?

 

― Yep. ― La sonrisa complacida de Kuroo es suficiente para que Daichi quiera darse contra una pared. ― Te enterarías si no tuvieras esa cabecita tuya tan metida en ese maestro. Del cual aún no me mandas foto. Razón número dos.

 

― ¿Razón numero dos?

 

― Para conocer el jardín, ―Kuroo ríe, y Tobio se esconde tras las piernas de su padre. Kenma, con sus casi cinco años lo ignora, seguramente acostumbrado a las extravagantes reacciones de quien le dio vida.

 

― Eres un idiota, Tetsurou. ―Daichi toma a Tobio en brazos, decidiendo que no avanzarán así, y Kuroo y Kenma le siguen detrás. ― Y no cambies de tema. ¿ _Yaku-san_? ¿ _Enserio_?

 

― Con que me digas que no te parece atractivo, Sawamura, me daré media vuelta y no te hablaré nunca más.

 

― Tentador, realmente. Pero lo que me sorprende es que te haya hecho caso. ― Es el turno de Daichi de dedicarle una sonrisa ladeada, aunque sabe que el golpe no llegará muy lejos cuando se trata de Kuroo, y la respuesta no se hace esperar.

 

― Que puedo decir, tengo habilidades en la cama, ―lo dice con esa sonrisa gatuna que siempre puso nervioso a Daichi, y encima tiene el descaro de guiñarle un ojo. ― Podrías aprender algo.

 

― Uno. Demasiada información. Dos. Abstente de decir porquerías frente a mi hijo. Tres. Te conozco desde hace diez años, a mí no me vendes el verso.

 

― Pero sabes que tengo razón, ¿verdad? ― Kuroo le pasa su brazo libre por el hombro, y Daichi bufa sólo para seguirle el juego.

 

― ¿Yaku? ¿En serio? Y eso que parecía tan cuerdo.

 

― Voy a ofenderme, Sawamura.

 

― Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y, dejando la broma, ¿va tan enserio? ¿Cómo no estoy enterado de esto? ¿Te vendrías a Sendai? Y, sobre todo, ¿Harumi no pone objeción a ello?

 

― Es esto un interrogatorio acaso. Y yo que pensé que venía de apoyo moral para que finalmente le hinques el diente a Sugawara-san. ― Cuando Daichi gira para observarlo, una disculpa en la punta de la lengua, se encuentra con un extremadamente sonrosado Kuroo. Daichi no recuerda la última vez que le vio así, quizás en el nacimiento de Kenma, o cuando le contó que Harumi estaba embarazada, pero si tiene que ser sincero, el Kuroo que tiene enfrente le recuerda a un adolescente de diecisiete años.

 

― Somos unos perdedores, Tetsurou. ― Daichi pronuncia la sonrisa, y por primera vez desde que Kuroo llegó a su casa la noche anterior, éste no dice nada. ― Te perdono la vida sólo por ello, pero luego, y te cito: “quiero saberlo todo”.

 

― Incluso del… ―Kuroo ríe cuando Daichi le lanza una mirada de advertencia, no necesita que termine la frase de todas formas.

 

― Imagino que debe ser bueno si vas a seguirlo a otra ciudad. ― Si Kuroo pudiera ponerse más rojo, podría confundirse con el color de su chaqueta, así que Daichi choca sus hombros en señal de tregua.

 

Casi sin darse cuenta, están frente a las puertas del jardín de infantes Karasuno; Daichi tiene ganas de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo. Tras varios días de silencio en su teléfono, la noche anterior se había atrevido, tras la insistencia de Kuroo, a enviar un simple mensaje: ¡ _volvemos a clase! Hasta mañana_. Kuroo había estado de acuerdo en que para mensajes post primera cita-que-no-sabía-que-era-cita, era realmente terrible. Pero estar allí es aún peor. A Daichi le sudan las manos, y apenas es consciente que Tobio se remueve inquieto en sus brazos, ansioso por entrar al jardín. Una mano amplia y firme se posa en la parte baja de su espalda. Kuroo le sonríe sincero y sin doble intenciones mientras lo empuja. ― Ve por él, ―le dice por lo bajo en un gesto cómplice y Daichi siente ganas de vomitar. Eventualmente, la puerta se abre sin que Daichi ponga una mano en ella.

 

― ¡ _Daichi_! ―Suga se lleva una mano a los labios, tratando de ahogar su exclamación entre sus dedos. Pero Tobio se tira hacia él, finalmente librándose del agarre de su padre, y Suga no tiene más remedio que atraparlo, en un gesto que parece volverse una costumbre. ― Hola, To-chan. ¿Listo para volver a clases? ― Todo rastro de sorpresa o desazón desaparece mientras habla con el pequeño, y el estómago de Daichi se revuelve de una manera diferente. Es cálido y familiar. Está completa y absolutamente perdido. ― ¿Quiénes…?

 

― Kuroo Tetsurou, ―Kuroo se inclina levemente, y Suga le devuelve el saludo, alternando su mirada entre él y Daichi, una ceja enarcada en una pregunta que no se atreve a hacer. ― Representante del grupo de amigos de Sawamura en Tokio, presidente a cargo de lidiar con su testarudez. ―Daichi le golpea en la mitad de las costillas, pero Kuroo simplemente aumenta la sonrisa, y señala a Kenma con un gesto de su cabeza. ― Posible interesado en inscribir a éste gatito en el jardín. Dicen que no se encuentran mejores y más guapos maestros.

 

A Daichi le arden las mejillas, pero Suga, con los ojos perplejos, la boca entreabierta, y Tobio jugando con su pelo, se sonroja hasta las orejas.

 

― Kuroo, pórtate bien.

 

Cuando el aludido hace un puchero, el sonrojo de Suga se convierte en risa, y los invita pasar adelante. Kuroo hace caso a la invitación, y Suga le indica el camino hacia la oficina del director para que pueda informarle. Daichi, en cambio, se queda estático, sus pies fijo al firmamento que empieza a girar bajo él. Suga ya se está dando la vuelta para entrar cuando nota que él no ha hecho gesto alguno para seguirlo, y vuelve a prestarle atención. Hay un silencio pesado entre ellos, y Daichi muerde su labio inferior, peleándose con las palabras que quiere decir. Tobio se remueve en brazos de Suga hasta que éste lo deja en el suelo, permitiéndole correr hacia el interior del instituto, y así se quedan solos. Suga abre los labios para hablar luego de lo que parece una eternidad entre ambos, al tiempo que Daichi logra volver a observarlo, letras mezclándose en su lengua.

 

\- Yo lo…

 

\- Pensaba…

 

Suga sonríe. Es un gesto tímido, que poco tiene contra las amplias sonrisas que Daichi conoce de él, pero a Daichi se le encoje el estómago, y le produce tanta felicidad que se manifiesta en forma de sonrisa en sus propios labios.

 

― ¿Puedo? ― Dacihi pide permiso para hablar, y Suga asiente levemente, entrelazando los dedos de su mano al frente en un gesto que Daichi se sorprende conocer. ― Me preguntaba…

 

― ¡Suga! ―El llamado de Shimizu interrumpe su línea de pensamiento, apareciendo atrás de Suga con un gesto de disculpa. ― Está todo pronto para comenzar.

 

― Oh. Claro. Ya estoy allí. ―Shimizu asiente, girándose inmediatamente, y Daichi puede sentir como la mirada de Suga vuelve a clavarse en él, instándole a continuar. ― Daichi, debo…

 

― Quizás podríamos hablar luego. ― Daichi lo interrumpe de golpe, incapaz de formular lo que realmente quiere decir. ― ¿Cuando vuelva a buscar a Tobio? No quiero molestar.

 

Suga frunce el ceño, y curva sus labios en una mueca de confusión. Daichi quiere besarlo, y contenerse le duele físicamente. ― No molestas, ―es lo único que dice Suga, un pie ya en dirección hacia el patio, dónde, tal como le explicó Asahi, se llevará la presentación del trimestre antes del inicio de clases.

 

― Quiero decir… no quiero causarte problemas en el trabajo. ― Daichi se muerde el labio cuando Suga le toma de la muñeca y tira de él hacia adentro.

 

― Entonces entra, vamos. Hablemos luego.

 

A pesar de que Suga se suelta casi inmediatamente de él una vez ingresan, el roce de sus dedos quema contra la piel de Daichi; el calor que parece intensificarse cuánto más se aleja el causante. Es estúpido, pero Daichi siente cosquillas contra su muñeca y no contiene las ganas de sonreír. No le toma demasiado tiempo divisar a Noya y Asahi, casi en primera fila del grupo de padres, pero Shouyou no está con ellos. Es fácil identificar su mata roja por los pasillos del jardín. Mientras Takeda le enseña al lugar a Kuroo, Shouyou arrastra a Kenma de la mano, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Esperablemente, Tobio camina ligeramente detrás de ellos, tratando de darles alcance. La escena borra la ansiedad que la conversación con Suga dejó en su cabeza, y Daichi se encuentra riendo sin pretenderlo.

 

Kuroo, con ese sentido perverso del momento justo le dirige una mirada cuestionadora, un “ _¿cómo fue?_ ” sin sonido en sus labios. Daichi sólo puede negar, borrando la sonrisa del rostro de su amigo, y encaminándose hacia Noya y Asahi. No escucha una palabra de lo que dicen en la presentación, y únicamente se distrae de sus pensamientos, cuando Tobio se trepa a su falda porque no encuentra a Sho-chan y Ken-chan. Todo el asunto no dura más de veinte minutos, pero a Daichi le parece eterno, y para cuando termina, tiene dos mensajes de Ukai reclamando su presencia urgente en los entrenamientos.

 

Sale del jardín tras despedirse de Tobio, y pidiéndole a Asahi que se disculpe de su parte con Suga y que le asegure que pasará a buscar a Tobio en la tarde. Quisiera hacerlo él pero no se atreve a interrumpirlo mientras habla con un grupo de padres, y Kuroo lo arrastra fuera intentando animarle. Durante el camino a la universidad en tren, Kuroo le habla de Yaku, y de todo lo que no se ha enterado por estar demasiado absorto de su propia nueva situación en Sendai. Daichi se siente un poco culpable, y aunque su mente apenas logra desviarse del rostro de Suga y el silencio incómodo de ambos aquella mañana, hace un doble esfuerzo por escucharle.

 

 

*

 

 

Tres días después, Daichi siente que el universo tiene algo en su contra. El lunes es incapaz de regresar a por Tobio, y Kuroo se encarga de ir por él al jardín y cuidarlo durante la tarde, mientras Daichi se la pasa mitad del día en emergencias con Sato, esperando que le atiendan por la lesión en su mano, y el resto curando y protegiendo el esguince de Nakamura. Los siguientes días no son mucho mejores, con una seguidilla de calambres y lesiones menores que ponen a Ukai e Iwaizumi de nervios, ante el inminente campeonato y las crecientes bajas. Daichi apenas puede ver a Tobio cuando pasa por él por donde Asahi y Noya, bien entrada la noche, mucho menos logra acercarse al jardín. Es la peor semana en Sendai desde la locura de los primeros días, y la ansiedad de enfrentar a Suga sólo empeora las cosas, latente en el fondo de su mente y asentada en el vacío de su estómago.

 

Daichi ya no sabe cómo excusarse con Suga, los mensajes en el teléfono son una disculpa repetida que empieza a sonar vacía, y una serie de “no hay problema” cada vez más espaciados. Así que el jueves, cuando sale de la primera práctica normal en la semana con tiempo, llama a Asahi para preguntar cuál es el sitio favorito de Suga para comer _mapo tofu_. No es que la conversación sea exactamente agradable, y aunque Asahi no se lo dice directamente, las advertencias están allí, suavemente colocadas en su conversación. Aun así, Daichi termina con la dirección que necesita, y antes de dirigirse hacia el instituto, Daichi se desvía un par de cuadras a comprar una porción de _mapo tofu_ , extra picante.

 

Se siente muy tonto cuando llega a la puerta del jardín de infantes, acomodándose la ropa antes de golpear. Y aún peor cuando tras la puerta no aparece Suga, sino que se encuentra frente a frente con Shimizu. ― Suga está enfermo, se retiró hace media hora ―le dice la mujer antes de llamar a Tobio. La decepción debe de notarse en el rostro de Daichi. Shimizu ladea la cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos fijándose en el paquete en manos de Daichi, una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios. ― ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

 

― _Eh_ … quería… tengo algo para él. ― Daichi observa el paquete como si éste pudiera materializar a Suga en la puerta del instituto, pero cuando Shimizu se ofrece a entregarlo cuando Suga se reintegre, Daichi simplemente niega. ― No tiene importancia. ¿Listo, To-kun? ―pregunta agachándose junto a su hijo cuando aparece tras las piernas de Shimizu. Tobio asiente, y le toma de la mano que Daichi le ofrece.

 

Está por marcharse cuando Shimizu vuelve a llamarle.

 

― No debería hacer esto, ―la profesora evita mirarlo. ― Suga no me perdonará, o bueno, quizás sí. ― Shimizu le dedica una sonrisa sincera entonces, y Daichi la observa sin comprender. ― Espere un momento.

 

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Shimizu le cierra la puerta en la cara, y desaparece en el interior del edificio. Tobio tira de su mano, instándole a empezar a caminar, pero Daichi se queda estático en su lugar, algo confundido. Shimizu no tarda mucho en volver, con las mejillas rojas y sin atreverse a mantenerle la mirada, coloca un pedazo de papel entre la mano de Daichi y el paquete de mapo tofu. ― No haga que me arrepienta, Sawamura.

 

Cuando la maestra vuelve a desaparecer, Daichi sigue nuevamente plantificado en el mismo lugar, el papel arrugándose y humedeciéndose entre sus dedos. No es hasta que Tobio intenta zafarse de su agarre que finalmente reacciona, y se sienta en el umbral de la puerta del jardín de infantes, apoyando el paquete de comida a un lado, y subiendo a Tobio en sus rodillas. En sus manos queda el pequeño papel que le dio la maestra. Cuando lo desarruga, se encuentra con una dirección. La dirección de Suga. Daichi tiene ganas de reír, pero en cambio, besa la cabeza de Tobio mientras pregunta en voz alta.

 

― ¿Qué opinas de ir a visitar a Suga, To-kun?

 

― ¡ _Tannin_! ―Daichi carga a Tobio en sus brazos, y acomoda el paquete en su otra mano. Sabe el número de ómnibus que debe tomar, y tiene una noción general de dónde queda el edificio de Suga, así que no lo piensa demasiado.

 

El viaje se le hace extremadamente lento, y el olor a comida sólo consigue revolverle el estómago. En algún momento recuerda avisar a Noya que llegará tarde, ante lo que su amigo se limita a responder con una serie de dedos para arriba y signos de pregunta. Daichi no le escribe otro mensaje, y por el contrario abre la conversación con Suga. Considera mandarle una notificación, avisándole que se encuentra en camino, pero los nervios lo traicionan.

 

**¿Cómo estás? <**

**Me dijo Shimizu-san que no te encontrabas bien <**

 

Daichi zapatea contra piso de metal, con Tobio en la falda y sus ojos bien abiertos observando el pasar de la ciudad tras el cristal. El celular le pesa en la mano, y se pregunta si Suga no estará durmiendo, quizás esto sea una mala idea. Mensajea a Kuroo, a pesar de que sabe que le dirá, pero no está seguro de poder llegar a destino si no tiene una mano amiga que le empuje. La falta de respuesta de Suga no ayuda a sus nervios, pero intenta distraerse, una mano acariciando el cabello de Tobio y la otra repiqueteando contra el paquete de comida. Para cuando se encuentra con Tobio frente al edificio de Suga, su mensaje sigue sin respuesta.

 

― ¿Su-san? ―Tobio señala la puerta con una mano, y Daichi asiente, atreviéndose finalmente a tocar el timbre del número 401. La espera se le hace interminable, pero eventualmente siente una voz llegar por el recibidor.

 

― ¿Suga? ―pregunta a media voz. Cree que se ha equivocado y la persona del otro lado ha cortado la comunicación cuando finalmente obtiene una respuesta.

 

― ¿Daichi? ― Ésta vez lo escucha fuerte y claro. ― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Daichi?

 

― ¿Crees que pueda subir, Suga? Tobio está algo inquieto.

 

― Si. Espera. Esta cosa no anda. Ya bajo.

 

Escucha cuando cuelga el recibidor, y Daichi se mece sobre sus pies, intentando contener los saltitos que da Tobio contra la puerta, intentando mirar dentro en busca de Suga. La caja de _mapo tofu_ está bajo el brazo de Daichi, algo aplastada y posiblemente demasiado fría. Daichi cuenta los segundos hasta que Suga aparece en el hall del edificio. Suga viste un pantalón deportivo, una remera que se le cae de uno de los hombros y lleva el cabello revuelto. Toda señal de enfermedad se reduce a sus ojos entrecerrados y algo irritados. Daichi se maldice mentalmente porque su primer pensamiento es que Suga se ve extremadamente atractivo. Apenas entran, Suga toma a Tobio en brazos, y le dirige una mirada de confusión a Daichi.

 

― ¿Qué hacen aquí, Daichi?

 

― Shimizu me dijo que estabas enfermo. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ― Le pesa la brusquedad con la que Suga cuestiona su presencia, y la preocupación que los nervios mantenían a raya se escapa de sus labios.

 

― Sólo me bajo la presión, pero Takeda me ordenó volver a casa. Estaré bien luego de descansar un poco. ― Suga se encoge de hombros, y luego quita con cuidado uno de los mechones de cabello de Tobio de sus ojos. ― Deberías cortárselo, apenas puede ver ya.

 

― Lo sé, llevo postergándolo una semana, supongo que habrás notado que fue una semana de imprevistos. ― Suga frunce el ceño, y Daichi empuja el paquete hacia Suga. ― _Lo siento_. ― El paquete queda allí entre ellos, Suga con una mano en él, sin tomarlo completamente y la vista fija en Daichi. ― Es _mapo tofu_. Extra picante. Del puesto de Shimada.

 

Suga lo observa con los ojos bien abiertos, antes de morderse el labio y asentir comedidamente. Eventualmente empuja el paquete hacia Daichi con una sonrisa.

 

― Será mejor que lo lleves tú. No creo tener suficiente fuerza para cargar a Tobio y el paquete. ― Suga le sonríe, encaminando hacia el ascensor. ― Y honestamente, no sé a cuál dejaría caer primero.

 

Daichi lo sigue sin atreverse a decir nada, agarrando la caja con ambas manos, y conteniendo la necesidad de simplemente tirarla y besar a Suga allí mismo. Charlas y disculpas olvidadas. Pero aún se cree un adulto en control, y soporta el silencio incómodo que dura los cuatro pisos del elevador. Suga ayuda a Tobio a sacarse sus zapatos en la puerta de la entrada, antes de sacarse los propios.

 

― Creo que tengo algo por aquí con lo que puedes jugar. Pensaba dártela para tu cumpleaños, pero supongo que hoy servirá igual. ― Suga habla directamente a Tobio, desapareciendo tras una de las puertas de habitaciones mientras Daichi saca su propio calzado, y apoya sus pertenencias en la mesa del living-comedor. Cuando Suga regresa, tiene un pequeño paquete violeta en las manos. Papel de regalo y moña, nota Daichi. ― Aquí tienes, Tobio. ― Suga se agacha, y ayuda Tobio a abrir el paquete.

 

Daichi cree que la escena le dará un ataque cardíaco, por la forma en que sonríe su hijo cuando ve la pelota de voleibol, algo más grande que su pequeño peluche, y de colores vivos y brillantes. Tobio se gira hacia él con una sonrisa enorme, antes de correr hasta sus piernas para mostrarle el regalo de Suga.

 

― ¡Pelota! ¡Papá! ¡Pelota! ―grita emocionado, y Daichi no puede evitar reír. Se siente sonrojar cuando Suga posa los ojos él.

 

― Dale gracias a Suga, To-kun.

 

― G’acias, Suga-san. ―Tobio corre de vuelta hacia Suga y lo envuelve en un abrazo que lo hace trastabillar. Suga le devuelve el abrazo, y le revuelve el cabello con tanta dulzura que a Daichi le da vueltas la cabeza.

 

― Puedes jugar allí, Tobio. ― Suga señala una segunda habitación, donde la _shoji_ está abierta. El cuarto aparenta vacío salvo por algunos juguetes sobre el suelo de tatami. ― Creo que hay alguna cosa de la última vez que Shouyou estuvo aquí si te aburres de la pelota.

 

Suga parece tan poco convencido como Daichi de la última afirmación, pero Tobio asiente, y sigue las instrucciones de Suga, apretando la pelota de juguete contra su pecho.

 

― No tenías que… ―Daichi comienza una vez se encuentran solos, pero Suga niega con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.

 

― Ese peluche suyo es una vergüenza, Daichi. Ya era viejo en el jardín, tienes que tirarlo. Además, quería hacerlo, ―Suga pasa por su lado mientras lo dice, y Daichi no puede ver la expresión de su rostro. ― Puedes sentarte o puedes ayudarme con los platos, asumo que prefieres cualquiera de las dos cosas antes que quedarte allí parado.

 

― ¿Deberías estar levantado tú? ― Daichi sacude la cabeza para ordenar sus propios pensamientos, y Suga simplemente se encoge de hombros, como si el tema de su salud fuera secundario. ― Si me indicas donde encuentro las cosas, puedo buscarlas yo, y tú te sientas.

 

Suga no llega a protestar, basta con que Daichi ponga una mano en su hombro y le mire decido para que éste suspire y se siente a la mesa. La cocina es un pequeño recinto de lado contrario a las habitaciones, algo muy similar a lo que Daichi tiene en casa, salvo porque en su apartamento el estar y la cocina no están divididos. Suga le instruye dónde encontrar todo, dónde poner el _mapo tofu_ para calentar, y pronto está todo servido en la mesa.

 

― Tú tampoco tenías porque… ―Suga le sonríe, los cubiertos en la mano, y la mirada fija en un punto lejano. Daichi niega.

 

― Quería hacerlo. ― La mirada que le dedica Suga tras sus palabras hace que el estómago se le cierre, y apenas pueda probar la comida.

                                                                                                                                                        

Tobio aparece tras unos momentos y Daichi le da de comer algo de arroz blanco, que Suga le hace sacar del refrigerador y recalentar. La escena es tan doméstica que Daichi se siente sudar de pies a cabeza. Aun así, comen en silencio, Suga absolutamente extasiado por la comida, y agradeciéndole de vez en vez por traerla.

 

― Esto es lo mejor que me podía pasar hoy, ―le dice cuando Daichi recoge los platos para lavarlos. ― ¿Cómo sabías que me encanta el que hacen en Shimada?

 

― _Eh_ … ― A Daichi le arden las mejillas, a pesar de que Suga no puede verlo porque le da la espalda. ― Le pregunte a Asahi. El plan era dártelo en el Jardín, como disculpa. Pero ni siquiera eso pude hacer bien.

 

― Tú no hiciste que me bajara la presión, Daichi. Salvo que seas brujo o algo que no me hayas dicho. ― Cuando Daichi gira para observarlo, Suga está apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa divertida en los labios. ― Gracias por el almuerzo. Pero no sé por qué tendrías que disculparte.

 

Es obvio que Suga intenta ser cortés, por la manera en que baja la mirada y juega con el ribete de su remera. Daichi niega por enésima vez en la tarde, terminando de enjuagar la vajilla y secándose las manos con un repasador que le alcanza el propio Suga.

 

― Por dejarte plantado el lunes. ― Daichi sonríe, pero cuando Suga pretende protestar, pone un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo. ― Por no escribirte un mensaje antes. Por no darme cuenta que era una cita.

 

La última frase es apenas un susurro, y aunque Daichi evita la mirada de Suga, comete el error de fijar la vista en sus labios. Deja caer su mano a un lado de su cuerpo, sintiéndose extremadamente vulnerable por unos momentos, el silencio entre ambos un veredicto pendiente. Siempre puede que todos estén equivocados.

 

― Asahi me dijo que tenía que decírtelo, que tenía que poner las palabras en mi boca, pero creí que estaba siendo _tan_ obvio. Y tampoco me atrevía, supongo. Era más seguro dejarlo ambiguo. ― Suga inclina el rostro, la sonrisa que Daichi puede reconocer ahora le cegó desde el primer día presente en sus labios. ― Pero que no quede duda, Daichi, era una cita.

 

Daichi traga saliva, incapaz de formar palabras en su boca. Es repentinamente consciente de lo cerca que están el uno del otro, y siente un cosquilleo que le recorre todo el cuerpo, casi un pedido de acortar las distancias entre ellos.

 

― ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Daichi? ―Suga lo sigue observando algo de lado, los labios tímidamente separados y los ojos brillosos. Daichi asiente, aun incapaz de encontrar su voz. ― ¿Esto cuenta como segunda cita?

 

No necesita hablar para dar una respuesta, se deja ir hacia adelante, hasta que sus narices chocan y Suga cierra los ojos, expectante. Considerando que ninguno es un adolescente ya, es algo torpe, pero sobre todo, lento, sus respiraciones haciendo eco entre ambos. El roce de los labios de Suga hace cosquillas sobre los propios. Se sienten ásperos al tacto y Daichi reacciona humedeciéndolos con su lengua. Es instintivo, pero cuando Suga ahoga una exclamación contra sus labios, Daichi continúa el movimiento, profundizando el beso. Las manos de Suga se aferran de sus brazos, y Daichi toma el rostro de Suga entre las suyas. Se mueven experimentalmente por unos momentos, investigando con cuidado el uno al otro.

 

Daichi siente que le flanquean las piernas, y los dedos de Suga contra su antebrazo se convierten en un sostén para su cuerpo. Daichi deja que sus manos se deslicen hasta enredarse en los cabellos de Suga, justo atrás de sus orejas. La manera en la que Suga se inclina hacia adelante, como si aún hubiera demasiada distancia entre ellos, le indica a Daichi de continuar el movimiento de sus dedos. Suga murmura un algo complacido antes de separarse, para recuperar aire, y Daichi planta un beso casto sobre sus labios antes de darle su espacio, casi con miedo de que vaya a arrepentirse allí en ese mismo momento.

 

Suga tiene los cachetes rosas, y los ojos algo entrecerrados, el pecho hinchándose y desinflándose en calculado ritmo, pero sonríe. Daichi desliza sus manos por sus mejillas, y luego por sus labios, arrastrando el inferior con su índice. Quiere decir algo, pero se siente aún más torpe tras besar a Suga que antes de hacerlo. Suga vuelve a tomar el control, y le agarra de la muñeca de uno de sus brazos y lo arrastra fuera de la cocina hacia el estar.

 

― Mis piernas no soportan tantas emociones hoy, ―le dice con un guiño, cuando se deja caer en el sofá, arrastrando a Daichi consigo. De alguna forma logra no aplastar a Suga, pero aun así termina ligeramente sobre él, con Suga recostado sobre el apoyabrazos, y Daichi a medio camino entre su falda y el sitio de al lado. Suga ríe y lleva la mano de Daichi hasta sus labios, besando sus nudillos. ― ¿Tienes reglas para la segunda cita, Daichi?

 

Daichi se siente enrojecer ante la sonrisa pícara que le dedica Suga, cuyo propio rostro avergonzado no es suficiente para matizar el efecto de travesura de sus ojos.

 

― No realmente. ― Daichi libera su mano del agarre de Suga para pasarla por atrás de su cuello, y atraerlo hacia él en un nuevo beso. Es más directo, pero aun así se toman su tiempo. Daichi no encuentra que hacer con su mano libre, así que busca la de Suga y entrelaza sus dedos. Se siente torpe, como si fuera la primera vez que besa a alguien. Pero al mismo tiempo, la emoción y el cosquilleo que recorre su piel son igual de refrescantes. Es un beso corto, porque Suga ríe contra sus labios, y Daichi se separa para obsérvalo, notando que en algún momento se han reclinado tanto que Daichi está prácticamente sobre él.

 

― Suga. ― Su nombre se desliza diferente por sus labios ahora, como si el sonido perteneciera a ellos de una manera diferente, y Suga esconde su rostro abochornado en el cuello de Daichi, sus manos aferrándose a su espalda. ― ¿Crees que pueda invitarte a un café? Solos tú y yo.

 

Suga murmura un sí contra la concavidad de su cuello, aun si dejarle ver su rostro, pero Daichi no necesita otra respuesta. Besa la oreja de Suga y se deleita cuando éste suspira contra su piel. Cuando se separan, enderezando sus espaldas, Tobio está frente a ellos. No dice una palabra, pero los mira de lado, intentando comprender lo que está viendo. A Daichi se le acelera el corazón, pero Suga le da un fuerte apretón en sus manos entrelazadas. Tobio parece decidir que no vale la pena, puesto que estira la pelota que le regaló Suga hacia ellos.

 

― Vamos a jugar, Suga-san.

 

La risa de Suga lo invade todo, y es el turno de Daichi de esconderse contra el hombro de Suga. Siente que la felicidad le emana por todo el cuerpo. Quizás el universo no lo odie después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDD
> 
> el próximo ya es el epílogo~


	5. epílogo

― ¿Tienes todo?

 

Tobio asiente, apretando la pelota de voleibol de tela que le regaló Suga contra su cuerpo, falto de más accesorios, incluyendo el tan necesario abrigo para esta época del año. Daichi frunce el ceño, reprobatoriamente, y Tobio ríe divertido, antes de tomar asiento en una de las sillas del comedor. Daichi coloca sobre la mesa su desayuno de arroz, _tamagoyaki_ y salmón, y le revuelve el cabello, antes de acercarse al bolso sobre el sofá y verificar que esté todo pronto. Puede sentir a Tobio murmurando para sí mientras desayuna, aunque es incapaz de descifrar con quién o sobre qué tiene dicha conversación. Todavía no hace un año desde que dejaron la casa de sus padres y se mudaron a Sendai, pero la escena se le hace tan diferente, que Daichi no puede evitar la sensación de orgullo que le recorre: por Tobio y por él mismo.

 

Mientras verifica que haya guardado una muda de ropa para Tobio, nota que falta su chaqueta, y se dirige finalmente a su habitación, donde cree haberla dejado. Corre la puerta, y le toma unos segundos acostumbrarse a la penumbra apenas iluminada por una rendija entre las cortinas de la ventana. No le lleva demasiado encontrar la chaqueta blanca con dibujos de pájaros negros de diferentes tipos y tamaños que Noya y Asahi le regalaron a Tobio por su cumpleaños. Daichi la toma entre las manos y la hace un ovillo antes de tirársela en la cabeza a Suga, cuando éste se queja del ruido que hace Daichi en la habitación.

 

― ¡Daichi! ―Suga ahoga el lamento contra la almohada, escondiéndose entre las mantas y haciendo caso omiso a la campera de Tobio sobre su rostro.

 

― ¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el día o vas a venir con nosotros? ― Daichi se acerca hasta poder volver a tomar la chaqueta. –―Tobio es más rápido que tú.

 

― Tobio se durmió a las nueve de la noche, no como otros, ―Suga se rasca los ojos con el reverso de su mano, girando ligeramente para enfrentarse a Daichi, con un puchero en los labios.

 

― Muy bien, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima― Daichi ríe ante la cara horrorizada de Suga, los ojos finalmente abiertos y el puchero aún más pronunciado. Daichi se deja ir hacia adelante hasta rozar sus labios, pero las manos de Suga son más veloces y le agarran del cuello de la remera, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Cuando se separan las mejillas de Suga resplandecen de un tono rosado y Daichi sabe que él no está mucho mejor. Le golpea sin fuerza con un dedo en la frente, echándolo para atrás, y Suga se deja empujar con un suspiro. ― Vamos, llegaremos tarde, y no necesitamos excusas para darles de hablar.

 

― Está bien, ―Suga masculla. Sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse unos momentos y Daichi le sacude una de las piernas cuando baja de la cama. ― Dame cinco.

 

―Tienes tres, ― Daichi ríe cuando Suga le tira una almohada que apenas llega hasta él. ― Tienes que despertar si vas a mostrar mejores habilidades que eso hoy.

 

― Te odio, Sawamura. ― Suga se endereza en la cama, volviendo a restregar sus ojos, y dejando que las sábanas se resbalen por su torso. Daichi siente que las mejillas le arden, no por su desnudez, sino porque puede divisar los rastros de la noche anterior sobre su cuerpo.

 

― ¡Suga! ―Tobio entra corriendo a la habitación entonces, trepándose a la cama lo más rápido que le permiten sus cortas piernas, y envolviéndose alrededor de Suga. ― ¡Vamos a jugar! ―exclama con avidez, y Suga asiente, besando su frente.

 

― To-kun, dejemos que Suga se levante o nos quedaremos aquí todo el día. No que no sea tentador. ― La idea de volver a acostarse en cama y envolverlos a ambos entre sus brazos resulta exquisita, pero Ikejiri ya mandó un mensaje preguntando cuánto demoraban y, está seguro que pronto llegará uno de Noya. Menos sutil y más cargado de dobles significados. ― Ven, ayúdame a limpiar la mesa.

 

Tobio asiente a regañadientes, tomando la mano que su padre le ofrece y dejándose guiar hacia el comedor. ― ¡Dos minutos, Suga! ―anuncia Daichi por sobre su hombro, y obtiene un bufido por respuesta.

 

Ciertamente Suga es más rápido que él para aprontarse, a pesar de que gusta de quedarse más tiempo en cama. Mientras Daichi lava las cosas del desayuno, con Tobio intentando ayudarle según sus instrucciones, Suga se levanta y se ducha en un santiamén. Daichi siente sus brazos cuando se envuelven en su cintura.

 

― ¿Hay desayuno para mí? ―pregunta Suga contra su oído. Daichi podría realmente acostumbrarse a esto, a hacer de esto una rutina, y el pensamiento le deja helado en el sitio. ― ¿Tanto tienes que pensarlo?

 

― Para ti hay café para llevar, por demorar, ―dice finalmente, y Suga ríe contra su cuello. Cuando se separa de él, Daichi quiere pedirle que se quede. Tal vez no sea tan malo si demoran sólo un par de minutos más, pero Tobio, siempre oportuno, toma a Suga de la mano, mientras con su mano libre lleva la pelota.

 

Daichi termina por secarse las manos, robando un beso de Suga, y obligando a Tobio a ponerse su chaqueta, y la campera de abrigo muy a pesar de sus protestas. Finalmente es Suga quien lo toma en brazos, poniéndole la pelota en la cara hasta hacerlo reír, y salen al frío invierno de Sendai. Por suerte, a pesar de la época, la nieve les permite andar sin problema por la calle, hasta llegar al metro, donde luego conectarán con el tren hacia Shibata.

 

Suga envuelve a Tobio con su bufanda, y Daichi se pega a ellos mientras recorren el camino hasta la estación. El viaje en metro, y el posterior en tren, es relativamente agradable, con poca gente moviéndose hacia el área de la universidad a esa hora durante el domingo. Suga toma asiento, con Tobio parado sobre sus piernas, y Daichi pone una mano sobre sus hombros para asegurarse que no se caiga.

 

Para cuando llegan al gimnasio, los tres tienen las mejillas sonrosadas por el viento frío, y el interior del lugar les recibe como una taza de café caliente en la mañana. Shouyou es el primero en recibirlos, arrastrando a Kenma de la mano e ignorando completamente a Daichi y Suga en favor de reclamar por Tobio para ir jugar. Suga lo deja en el piso, quitándole parte del envoltorio de abrigos que le hace parecer una pelota en sí mismo, y los tres niños se alejan de ellos sin mediar más palabra. Kuroo se acerca entonces, una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios, y Daichi levanta las cejas confundido.

 

― Pensé que no podías venir, Tetsurou.

 

― Kenma quería visitar a Shouyou, ¿puedes creerlo? ― Kuroo sonríe sinceramente cuando desvía la vista hacia los pequeños. ― Tres años en el jardín en Tokio, y Kenma hace un amigo en Sendai. Parece que hay algo especial en esta ciudad, ―les dice con un guiño. Suga ríe, tomando la mano de Daichi entre la suya sin cuidado, pero Daichi sabe mejor que dejar ganar a su amigo una conversación.

 

― ¿Eso significa que te mudas? ¿Lo sabe, Yaku?

 

― ¡Calla, Sawamura! Anda por ahí, y va a oírte. ―Las mejillas de Kuroo enrojecen de golpe, sus ojos asegurándose de que Yaku no esté escuchándolos, y Daichi golpea su brazo, divertido. ― Harumi quiere lo mejor para Kenma, ―Kuroo baja la voz cuando habla, nuevamente fijándose en su hijo, que sonríe cuando Tobio tira la pelota en la cara de Shouyou, ―así que es una posibilidad.

 

Kuroo se encoge de hombros entonces, como si aquello no tuviera importancia, pero Daichi golpea sus brazos cuando caminan hacia el resto del grupo, y por la mirada que le devuelve Kuroo, sabe que tiene todo su apoyo.

 

El resto del grupo ya está allí. Tal como suponía Daichi, son los últimos en llegar. Como a Ikejiri e Iwaizumi, Suga los conoció en el cumpleaños de Tobio, Daichi sólo tiene que presentarle a Yaku y Oikawa. Yaku y Suga se congregan enseguida, de manera totalmente inesperada, pero es la introducción de Oikawa la que pone de nervios a Daichi.

 

― Oikawa Tooru, Sugawara Koushi, ―dice señalando a uno y otro, la respiración contenida. Iwaizumi no está cerca y Daichi lo busca con la mirada, algo desesperado mientras Oikawa ojea a Suga de arriba abajo, antes de torcer la sonrisa y mostrar todos sus dientes.

 

― _Wow_ , Sawamura, esperaba que fuera guapo, pero no tanto. ―Oikawa le guiña un ojo a Suga, quien, aunque Daichi reconoce un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, lo mira impasible. Tras sus ojos se reflejan todas las advertencias que Daichi dio de Oikawa días antes, cuando Iwaizumi había confirmado que Tooru estaría en Sendai para esa fecha.

 

― Gracias. ―Porque Suga es todo menos descortés, extiende su mano con una amplia sonrisa. ― Mucho gusto, Oikawa-san.

 

― No te creas todo lo que te ha dicho Dai-kun aquí, ―Oikawa ríe cuando toma la mano que le ofrece Suga, dándole un ligero apretón. ― En realidad soy mucho mejor.

 

― Dime que no estás asustando a Suga, _kusokawa_ , o te pateare de aquí a Tokio. ― Iwaizumi aparece entonces, una pelota en brazos y con los labios ligeramente curvados.

 

― Me ofendes, Iwa-chan.

 

― Tu no sabrías detectar una ofensa ni aunque te lo escribieran en la cara.

 

― ¿Cómo podría darme cuenta si no la veo?

 

― Usa un espejo, idiota.

 

Yaku pone los ojos en blanco, Suga observa a Daichi con el ceño fruncido y Daichi ríe, mientras escucha como Iwaizumi y Oikawa continúan en su parloteo. ― No preguntes, lo suyo no es normal, ―explica contra el oído de Suga, y tira de su mano cuando Ikejiri y Asahi llaman por ellos.

 

Es un poco caos ponerse todos de acuerdo, Kuroo, Oikawa y Daichi tratan de llevar diferentes conversaciones y decisiones al mismo tiempo, sus viejos roles de capitanes, o presentes en el caso de Oikawa, haciendo eco de su testarudez. Eventualmente son Ikejiri y Suga los que ponen un pare a la discusión, e Iwaizumi quien pasa una mano por delante de la boca de Oikawa para acallar sus quejas. De alguna forma, terminan proponiendo un tres contra tres, con rotativos y encargados de cuidar a los niños, dado que no son suficientes para armar dos equipos completos. Oikawa se emociona cuando se entera que Suga era armador cuando jugaba en la secundaria, y de alguna forma convence a todo el mundo de dividir los equipos de forma que él y Suga terminen enfrentados.

 

Cuando finalmente se distribuyen en la cancha, Asahi e Ikejiri están con los niños, Yaku, Kuroo y Oikawa forman uno de los equipos, mientras que Tanaka, Suga y Daichi conforman el otro. Iwaizumi y Noya se encargan de llevar el marcador y decidir las jugadas.

 

― No estoy seguro que me preocupa más, ―Suga le dice cuando se reparten en la cancha, ―si enfrentarme a un armador olímpico o jugar contigo. ― Suga desvía la mirada, sus manos acomodando el elástico de su pantalón en su cintura, como si intentara encontrar que hacer con ellas. ― Todos aquí siguen jugando, o algo. Yo apenas recuerdo las reglas.

 

Suga se muerde el labio, y allí, frente a Daichi, se ve extremadamente vulnerable por unos momentos. Le hace pensar en el Suga que tímidamente besó la comisura de sus labios luego de su primera no-cita, el Suga que le recibió sin saber que esperar en su casa cuando Daichi sólo podía ofrecerle _mapo tofu_ , o el Suga que dio vuelta cinco veces a la manzana antes de presentarse al cumpleaños de Tobio. Es una faceta que deja ver muy pocas veces, en confidencia, y hace que a Daichi se le erice la piel, deseoso por envolverlo entre sus brazos. No lo hace, porque sabe que de alguna forma todas las miradas terminarán en ellos, pero acaricia su rostro y esconde un mechón de cabello tras su oreja con cuidado. Es probablemente más íntimo que un abrazo, pero no puede detenerse y posa sus labios sobre la comisura de sus labios. Tanaka carraspea a un lado, y Daichi se pasa una mano sobre la nuca, cohibido. Pero Suga tiene los ojos clavados en él, y aquello sólo empeora su vergüenza.

 

― Vamos a divertirnos, Suga. ―Logra articular luego de unos momentos, y Suga asiente, un brillo decido en sus ojos que no estaba unos momentos atrás.

 

― Si la parejita de tortolitos lo ve conveniente, estamos esperando para comenzar un partido. ― Oikawa les lanza una mirada divertida, que sólo logra que tanto Suga como Daichi enronquezcan.

 

― Muy bien. Muéstranos que tienes. ― El desafío de Suga es inesperado, pero pronto están todos en sus sitios y Oikawa se relame los labios como si estuviera en medio de las olimpiadas. Daichi sabe que ya perdieron, pero sobre su cadáver se lo dejará fácil.

 

Les lleva tres saques de Oikawa poder parar su ataque, y eso sólo porque Oikawa se controla en el siguiente, con un “ _oops, la costumbre_ ” que poco tiene de inocente. Finalmente Daichi logra devolver la pelota a Suga, quien con extrema delicadeza lleva la pelota hacia Tanaka. Su primer punto sabe a victoria, y a Daichi se le aflojan las piernas cuando Suga le sonríe. No es hasta el tercer punto que puede él pedir por una pelota, sus dedos ansiosos por participar en una jugada con Suga. Es más exhilarante la expectativa que el momento exacto en que sus dedos tocan la pelota, pero es aún mejor cuando Suga le salta encima luego de que anota. Es ridículo, y puede sentir los aullidos y burlas de sus amigos, pero Daichi los deja, porque los dedos de Suga se aferran a su pecho y su rostro se esconde en la concavidad de su cuello.

 

El primer partido termina con una rotunda victoria de parte del equipo de Oikawa, con Kuroo prometiendo meterse en equipos contrarios en el próximo para bajarle un poco esos humos profesionales suyos. Iwaizumi se apunta enseguida como su compañero, muy para el pesar de Oikawa. De alguna forma Daichi termina fuera de la siguiente ronda, mientras Suga, tras ser alagado por Oikawa, se une a su equipo. Una sensación de alivio recorre a Daichi entonces, e Ikejiri, quien se sienta a su lado, tras ser relevado por Noya de sus tareas como niñera, le sonríe conocedor.

 

― Se hace querer muy fácil, ―Ikejiri golpea hombro con hombro con Daichi. ― Si eso era lo que te preocupaba. Creo que deberías más pensar en que alguien quiera quedarse con él.

 

― El único, técnicamente, soltero aquí eres tú, Hayato. Y no te atreverías. ― Daichi se muerde el labio, porque sabe que su amigo tiene razón. Una parte suya esperaba este día con ansias y desesperación, y otra con miedos e incertidumbre. Quizás el grupo de amigos que había hecho durante sus diferentes años de vida no era el más cuerdo, ni coincidía siempre, pero Daichi no los cambiaría por nada. La idea de que Suga o sus amigos, ambos partes muy importantes de su vida, no pudieran coexistir le aterra. Es así que observar el partido desde fuera, con Suga totalmente concentrado en la batalla en manos, le calma.

 

_ Sólo porque eres tú, ―Ikejiri le guiña un ojo y ríe, las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida. ― Me alegro mucho por ti, Daichi. Te mereces a alguien como Suga contigo.

 

Ikejiri no necesita decir más para que Daichi escuche lo que está pensando. _Te mereces seguir adelante_ , y Daichi es consciente de ello por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Asiente, con la garganta cerrada y las palabras enredadas en su lengua.

 

― Lo sé. Gracias, Hayato.

 

Daichi fija la vista en Suga por el resto del partido, siguiendo el trazo de sus brazos cuando prepara una jugada, o la manera en que sus manos se curvan cuando entran en contacto con la pelota. Ikejiri se ríe de él cuando salta como adolescente cuando Suga golpea la pelota directamente contra el suelo de la cancha oponente, y Daichi le da una patada en su pantorrilla un poco más fuerte de la cuenta.

 

La mañana se pasa extremadamente rápido luego de ello, los equipos rotando en las configuraciones más extrañas. Pero Daichi está seguro que el mejor juego sucede cuando Kuroo se pone en hombros a Kenma, y de alguna forma termina forzándolos a un juego de padres contra parejas. Es el juego más lento y torpe que juegan en su vida, pero Shouyou y Tobio gritan emocionados cada vez que la pelota de peluche con la que juegan toca sus manos. Eventualmente, juegan la versión sólo para adultos, pero si algo quiere quedarse Daichi de ello, es la mirada retadora que le hecha Suga desde el otro lado de la red. Almuerzan en las gradas, con los pequeños corriendo entre ellos, y mil y una conversaciones sucediéndose al mismo tiempo. A Daichi le vuelve a invadir un calor en su estómago, sentado en extremos opuestos de Suga, cuando éste levanta la vista hacia él antes de seguir su conversación con Kuroo y Yaku. Tobio se sube en sus brazos entonces, reclamando comida, y Shouyou se suma con gritos desesperados. Asahi trae helados para ellos cuando terminan con sus comidas y ambos niños salen corriendo, olvidando a sus padres completamente. El almuerzo termina cuando Oikawa reta a Kuroo a otro partido, y nadie pone objeción.

 

Para cuando acaba el día, Daichi se recuesta de espaldas sobre la cancha, mientras Noya y Tanaka festejan del otro lado de la red. Está seguro que este es el último partido que puede jugar el día de hoy, y se concentra en controlar su respiración. Por unos momentos las voces de fondo de sus amigos le recuerdan a cuando iban de campamentos en la secundaria, cuando entrenar era lo único que tenían en mente. Un peso muerte lo distrae, obligándole a abrir los ojos y enderezarse levemente con un “ _ow_ ” en los labios. Tobio le sonríe inocentemente, sentado sobre su estómago.

 

― Vamos a jugar a pelota, papá. ― Tobio le extiende la pelota hasta ponerla prácticamente sobre su cara. ― ¡Quiero jugar!

 

― Creo que tu papá no pude moverse más por hoy, ―los brazos de Suga se afirman bajo las axilas de Tobio, levantándolo del cuerpo de su padre. Suga se sienta a su lado, y posa a Tobio sobre su falda. ― ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

― Esto era más fácil cuando tenía diecisiete, ―murmura Daichi, ahogando otro gruñido para diversión de su hijo.

 

― ¡Estas viejo, Daichi! ―la risa de Kuroo le llega a sus pies, y Daichi le pegaría una patada si tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo. ― Si un par de partidos te dejan por el suelo, no quiero saber cuánto…

 

Daichi sí le patea entonces, antes de que pueda terminar, y Kuroo salta evitando que pueda realmente hacerle daño. ― Está bien, me voy, no tienes que ponerte violeto, Sawamura―. El desgraciado tiene el descaro de guiñarle antes de alejarse. Suga esconde su risa en los cabellos de Tobio, y Daichi no puede evitar buscar su mano con la propia.

 

― Gracias por venir.

 

Suga ladea ligeramente la cabeza, y luego se inclina hacia adelante, acomodando a Tobio como puede a un lado, para besarle en los labios.

 

― Gracias por invitarme, ―susurra cuando se separan, sus manos aun entrelazadas, y Suga haciendo cosquillas a Tobio para mantenerlo entretenido con la otra. No es hasta rato después que vuelven a molestarles, Noya apoyándose en hombros de Suga, y preguntando si ya están listos para marcharse. A Daichi la realidad es que no le importaría quedarse allí, con Suga y Tobio a su lado, pero asiente y deja que lo levanten. Envuelve la cintura de Suga entre sus brazos y esconde su rostro en su nuca. Siente como le late el corazón, las palabras atragantadas en su boca, “demasiado rápido” le dice su cabeza, pero no puede evitar abrir los labios a pesar de que no sale sonido alguno de ellos. Suga parece entenderlo, porque se gira, pone su mano libre en la mejilla de Daichi y lo besa con firmeza, ante los aullidos de sus compañeros.

 

― ¡Dejen eso para casa! ¡ _Ey_! ―Kuroo se encoge de hombros, cuando Yaku golpea su brazo. ― Sólo era un comentario.

 

 

*

 

 

A un año de mudarse a Sendai, Daichi tiene su rutina en control. Se levanta a cinco minutos para las seis. Se baña, desayuna y sale a correr por el barrio. Le gusta la tranquilidad de la repetición, del sudor contra su cuerpo cuando vuelve a casa, y el traquetear del ascensor del viejo edificio. Sabe, cuando abre la puerta del apartamento, que es un día como cualquier otro. Deja sus zapatos en el recibidor, y anuncia su llegada. Tobio no tarda ni un minuto en aparecer tras la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, rascándose los ojos y en pijama.

 

― Buenos días, To-kun, ―Daichi se pone en cuclillas y espera a que Tobio se acerque a él, arrastrando los pies, y envuelva sus manitas en su cintura. Lo levanta con un beso en sus cabellos, y se encamina hacia la encimera. ― ¿Tienes hambre?

 

Tobio asiente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su padre, el sueño aun presente en su cuerpo. Daichi sonríe para sí. Tobio está tan grande que apenas puede con él, pero de alguna manera se las arregla para preparar el desayuno con niño y todo a cuestas. Cuando sienta a Tobio en su silla, éste ya tiene los ojos abiertos, y Daichi le coloca el desayuno delante. Luego se sirve una taza de té, y se sienta a su lado él también. Revisa su teléfono mientras se asegura que Tobio no juegue con su comida. Hay un par de mensajes de Ukai reportándole el horario de hoy, y cambios de la preparación de la semana. Ikejiri le avisa que la próxima semana tiene un viaje a Sendai con los equipos de vóley de primaria y que si les interesa, pueden quedar para verse un rato. El mensaje de su madre entra justo en ese momento y le hace reír: “Si no me vas a traer a mi nieto, al menos mándame fotos y videos”.

 

Daichi busca la aplicación de la cámara y toma una foto de Tobio desayunando, que envía inmediatamente, con “creciendo como un campeón” como nota. Se apunta mentalmente el buscar alguno de los videos que han tomado en el último tiempo, y de invitarlos a visitarlos pronto. Un viaje a casa de sus padres tampoco estaría mal; romper con la regularidad del día a día es algo que ha aprendido tampoco está mal.

 

Suga aparece por la puerta de su habitación cuando Tobio se hace con el teléfono para tomar una foto de su padre. Daichi desvía la mirada enseguida hacia él con una sonrisa. Suga tiene todo el cabello revuelto y continúa sólo en calzoncillos y una remera vieja de cuando Daichi jugaba en el equipo de la universidad. Se rasca los ojos al igual que lo hacía Tobio unos momentos atrás, y Daichi no está muy seguro quien copió el hábito de quien.

 

― ¡Suga! ― Tobio sonríe, y le pasa el teléfono de Daichi, que Suga toma entre sus manos, a pesar de cerrar los ojos y bostezar sin cuidado.

 

―- Ustedes, _Sawamuras_ , tienen que aprender a no madrugar tanto, ―masculla Suga, al tiempo que Daichi le coloca una taza de café delante.

 

― Me encantaría, pero si recuerdas, ambos debemos llegar a trabajar.

 

Suga se encoge de hombros, sorbe un trago de café, y finalmente observa el teléfono en sus manos, como si recién comprendiera cual es el objeto que le pasó Tobio.

 

― Ay, Daichi. ―Suga ahoga la risa contra el reverso de su mano, y Daichi le quita el celular de su mano para observar que es tan gracioso. ― Tu hijo podría ser fotógrafo, te ha agarrado con cara de enamorado pasmado.

 

Daichi le saca la lengua, a pesar de que Suga tiene razón. Supone que esa foto no es una que mandará a su madre. Levanta el teléfono y saca una foto a Suga, en el medio de otro bostezo.

 

― Una obra de arte, _alega cuando observa el resultado. Es ridículo porque el rostro de Suga sale contorsionado, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, pero la remera se le levanta justo por encima de la cintura por el movimiento del bostezo dejando ver su piel, y Daichi cree que realmente es perfecta.

 

― Borra eso inmediatamente, ―se queja Suga, inclinándose sobre la mesa para poder observar la foto. Daichi se encoge de hombros y guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo. ― ¡Tobio se porta mejor que tú!

 

Daichi lo calla con un beso, ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, y Suga suspira ante el contacto, como si fuera la primera vez que sucede. Es corto, porque Tobio tiene la costumbre de empezar a moverse cuando no le prestan atención, y pronto lo escuchan salir corriendo a su habitación.

 

― Creo que tenemos que ducharnos, ―comenta cuando se separan con resignación, y Suga levanta las cejas sugestivamente. Daichi ahoga la risa, y lo empuja hacia atrás. ― Estoy todo sudado y llegaremos tarde, Suga.

 

― Que un día no cumplamos horario no pasará nada, ―sugiere Suga con una sonrisa que poco tiene de inocente. ― A veces está bien modificar la rutina.

 

Daichi se siente enrojecer, aun como si fuera adolescente, aun como si no vivieran juntos ya hace algunos meses, y Suga tira de su mano hasta poder besarle de nuevo. Daichi supone que, después de todo, no le hace mal el cambio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y yatta! 
> 
> Esto es lo más largo que he escrito en mucho tiempo, y lo más largo terminado que he hecho. Así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
> Un par de notas curiosas que seguro no interesan a nadie:
> 
> \- el apartamento de Daichi es real. existe. se alquila. blabla. todo esto porque necesitaba saber si usaban shoji en aptos too.   
> \- la frase de daichi diciendole a oikawa (en el cap 4) de que no le saque la lengua a su hijo está inspirada en un art iwaoi cuyo link no conservo T_T  
> \- en el plan original suga y daichi se reconocían cuando se encontraban en el jardín, yo no sé que pasó con eso luego...   
> \- originalmente el prólogo iba a ser una escena asanoya (y el fic no iba a tener un solo pov)... pero no fue, quizás algún día la escriba para la serie :D
> 
> \- eventualmente terminaré el iwaoi que está ubicado en la época en que daichi e iwaizumi eran roommates, por si interesa. 
> 
> Anyway, espero que haya gustado y muchas gracias por los comentarios <3


End file.
